How to Train Your Keyblade
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: This takes place after Roxas leaves the Organization. He's walking through a Dark Corridor away from Axel when he gets tired of hearing the red head yelling for him. What happens when the world he plunges head first into is Berk? well it's all explained. This is an Akuroku fic  by the way  I cant believe I didn't have that here before now
1. Chapter 1

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Slight warning: this doesn't really have a timeline with the games… but it's kinda like it could have taken place during a game… it just is what it is, I wrote about Roxas because I prefer him to Sora, don't hate me for that please.**

**Lesson 1: _Don't!_ Freak Out.**

I'm finally gone, out of the Organization and on my own. I'd waited so long and I'm so happy that I finally just got the nerve to leave. Thinking back to last night I should have taken Axel with me, and I'd been hearing him yelling for me through the dark corridors since I walked away… my feet just won't stop, I won't have let them. I don't really know when I should leave the corridor, but I figure _'I'll get there when I do'_.

The Clock tower is a total 'off limits' zone, because even though it was one of our places, I just can't bring myself to be there because I don't want Axel to find me and try to bring me back. He was my best friend, maybe even something more, but I just can't trust myself to not be pulled into his annoyingly gorgeous green eyes.

_"You can't turn on the Organization! If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" _those words, those horrible words are still ringing through my head, and it's taking everything I have to not go back and ask him all the questions on my mind. But he can't answer them for me, and they have to be answered.

Hope that he'd come with me was all that was holding my nerves together last night as I passed him in the street, seeing how defiant he looked with his arms crossed over his chest and that spiking mass of fire-engine red hair that was Axel. But he didn't, and I was right: No one would miss me. "Roxas!" it was actually his voice this time, he'd called me a few times, but never saying the right thing to get me to stop. I was getting annoyed with it though and decide to open an exit; I don't care what world it spits me out into, just so long as I'm away from him.

Blindingly white light, after nearly twelve hours in a dark corridor I shouldn't have expected anything less then a light too bright to greet me. But it reminds me of the Organization; they thought I was immune to such things like white light, that I could keep my eyes open no matter how bright it is. Well the truth is I hate extremely bright things and love the darkness my hood provides as I slip it up over my face until I adjust to seeing everything in such pure light.

Extremely tall trees, ferns, vines, and a fairly substantial amount of fog cover the ground as I step out of the dark corridor and opened my eyes, viewing the scene from under the wondrous cover of my hood. A hill, fairly steep too and covered in rocks and moss, even huge tree roots that penetrated the ground harshly as I start walking, all creating a new view I've never seen before.

I freeze and flail as I stumble into something, hating the fact it's caught my hair and dreading the worst. Once I was free I look up and realize that I've just come across a broken tree and followed the broken part of the top down, seeing that a fairly large crater was in the ground, as if someone had taken an oversized Nobody and used it as a shovel for a good fifteen yards, other trees broken before the trail dropped off over a fairly sharp looking cliff off the far side of the hill to my left.

With an eyebrow raised I stare in that direction for a moment befog my will is giving in and I'm hopping down to the next level of solid dirt. My feet tread on the unnatural path, trying not to freak out when I catch the huge scratch marks as if some broken tree limbs were clawed by a Heartless, nothing I recognize for sure.

I climb up the slight lip of the trench and peak my head over, three oddly shaped boulders, most likely from an ancient landslide, a large tree and scattered greenery like ferns were all there, as if they had never been disturbed by anything. To the side was a large cliff that was shaped fairly like a challis. The trees much bigger then I'd ever seen them, even bigger then the tree's I'd seen outside Beasts Castle.

I look out into the thick fog that seems like a sheet over the rest of the world from this one vantage point, and I hop down again to the next patch of solid ground, this time a rock.

My feet carry me for a long time, stumbling slightly over protruding branches or vines of ivy, anything that could trip up my feet did. I vault over the fairly large fallen tree and trump down an unbeaten path, wondering why all the vines and greenery seem so deathly and hated, a while passes before my eyes catch anything but greenery.

Three large boulders that make nothing more then a narrow passage snare my attention, and curiosity instantly gets the better of me. I change the direction of my footing and hop down into a crevice. I have tried to summon the Keyblade before hand, but something about the world must be preventing that from happening, nothing I was too worried about since worlds all had their rules that I had to abide by this worlds rule must have been no weapons; a scary thought with those claw marks I'd seen on the branch a while back.

It was much darker in the crevice as I removed my hood and stared walking along the narrow path, hidden from light, protected by moss and shadows. I ducked under a protruding branch from one boulder to the other.

Feet stop and eyes widen as I look out at what I can only describe as a cove, high stone walls of solid rock, gigantic trees and a lake, oh the lake was covered in a thin sheen of freshness and my mouth started watering just looking at the lake. Light rays shone all around and I could see a few birds flying by quickly and chirping a sickeningly sweet tune.

I navigate my way down to the floor of the cove and look around, my eyes wide with shock as the light catches my shadow and obliterates it. I feel a smile cross my face and raise my arms slightly, allowing the sun to warm my fairly chilled body.

A horrid sound grabs my attention and I spin around, eyes going wide as I locate a large body of Heartless just kilometers away from me, teeth chattering and bright yellow eyes glowing from the shadows of the forest. They look horrid, like possessed cats and dogs, all starting to ring the cove that I stand in the bottom of, completely trapped and without a Keyblade.

I hold out my hand and try to concentrate that bright power to my right hand, it feels like every other time that I've tried- thus far -to summon the Keyblade, but while it still feels palpable, I can't close my fingers around anything and I can't feel any weight in my hand, indicating it isn't there. "Common, common, common! I need you right now! Don't choose me then leave!"

I hear the sound of the Heartless starting to converge; it's a sound I know well. I fumble for a moment before giving up on the Keyblade, if I can't summon it in this world I'd go to another world that wasn't so dangerous. I raise my right hand out to my side and allowed that darkness to well in my hand, expecting a dark corridor to appear like it usually does… but something hates me today and nothing happens. "Oh common! I don't need this right now!" I lower my arm and try to stop the frantic panic. Something is horribly wrong as I turn around, trying to find a place to hide where they wouldn't be able to reach me, but I know nothing of these Heartless or what they could do, so running was stupid of course, but my only option.

"Shit! I'm dead!" I sprint for one of the big boulders after grabbing a fairly large stick that looked like something had ripped it off a tree, but it'll at least knock the Heartless away from me as I stand on top of the rock.

The first Heartless is about to pounce when a horridly vivid and close shriek snares my attention. I feel my skin craw as I shiver, waiting for whatever obviously powerful beast to show itself and devour me.

The shriek is heard again and I realized there is a fairly large burst of light coming from the ring around the cove. All the heartless around start to look scared and I shiver again, seeing nothing but shadows. My fingers tightened around the branch and I roll my shoulders, readying myself for the attack, prepared to go down fighting if it comes to that.

More bursts of light come from the lip of the cove and the branch is being held so tightly in my hands I can feel my skin tearing and blood starting to flow out of the tears, but I don't dare let go, letting go would have meant something completely horrible and incomprehensible altogether to me.

The Heartless look fearful and I wait a moment, trying to see what could scare Heartless before a large shadow springs from the lip of the cove and lands, huge wings opened to allow it to drift safely to the ground. My eyes darts up at the rest of the Heartless retreat and I can feel my nerves pounding and shivering as harsh green eyes turn to me and then up went the branch I'm clutching in my hands.

It looked just like a Heartless, and I raise the branch for protection so I can protect myself if it jumps out at me. I shiver and prepare to defend, raising the branch slightly I notice the Heartless' eyes narrowed and teeth flashed dangerously, but I've seen worse. Alright, I haven't seen worse, but pretending I have was a good way to steel my nerves at the time.

I'm about to take a step to the edge of the rock when another shrieking sound rips through the air and I watch in horror as a fairly large grey and yellow Heartless glides down from the edge of the cove, much closer then the first and it's eyes such a bright blue that I'm captivated for a moment before I realize it would just as easily try and kill me then look at me.

The branch is still raised in my hands and I see the Heartless in front of me glare. They look so new that I have no idea what kind of Heartless they are. I watch as the second Heartless glared at the branch, looking both it and me up and down as if it's been slapped in the face and had to check itself.

"Toothless! What the heck? Why'd you go running o- oh my!" my head jerks to the side and I just catch a glimpse of a boy wearing a fur vest, green long-sleeved tunic, dark brown pants and light brown boots rimmed with fur as well. He had fairly long reddish brown hair, sweeping down around his face and I could catch a glimpse of green for eyes.

"Hey! Who's there!" my voice echoes slightly through the cove as I turn my branch in the direction, only to get the black Heartless between me and the rock where the boy has hidden himself, leaving my side open to the second Heartless. "You should really get outta here! I don't think these Heartless will think twice about stealing your heart!"

My eyes widen as the boy pokes his head out from behind the rock, looking at me like I am insane for a moment before he walks out and up to the side of the black Heartless. "Hey, that's not a good idea! Heartless are-" I hop off the rock I was on but am instantly pushed up against the smooth rock's face by the black Heartless.

"What's a Heartless?" I watch as the boy puts his hand on the Heartless' side, noticing the large beast relax slightly.

"That thing your touching… and that one over there." I point the branch in the direction of the grey and yellow Heartless, hearing a sound that is like a mix of a growl and a hiss, forcing me to look over and set both my hands on the branch again.

"Relax… their not whatever you called them. Their dragons. Don't tell me you're on Berk and don't know a dragon when you see one." I turn back to the boy, I've never heard that name before, is it a type of Heartless?

"No, these are Heartless… they even have a-" I stop myself when I notice that the beast in front of me doesn't have the distinct Heartless symbol on it's chest. My eyes instantly dart to the side and I realize that neither of the Heartless were in fact Heartless. "I-I'm sorry… I've never heard that word before… what is a 'dragon'?" I turn back to the boy and drop the branch, knowing if I still need it I could just flick it up with the toe of my boot.

"You don't know what a dragon is? Well… uh, how do I explain it? Your looking at them. Here, give me a minute to get them his food." the boy walks passed me, being roughly the same height as me. I catch the remnants of freckles all over his face and a slight smile on his lips.

My eyes follow every movement he makes and I take it all in, I watch as the black 'dragon' follows the boy around, getting a basket out from the lake and I notice the sound of fish flopping around inside. I catch a movement to the side and freeze when I realize that the grey and yellow dragon is basically right beside me. A deep grey body that looks almost silver in the light and the yellow spikes running down the ridge of it's back contrasting greatly. But what really captivates me are it's eyes, the brightest blue I've ever seen outside of a mirror.

The yellow markings fade in from the tip of it's nose and run down the ridge of it's back, the tail wings flaring bright yellow, the perfect animal for camouflaging itself in the sky.

My entire boy freezes as the dragon moves right up beside me and sits down on it's hind legs before flopping forward and curling itself up on my right side. Fear courses through my veins and system as I realize with the rock being right there that the dragon has blocked me in.

"Um… can you help me? Please?" I don't want to ask, but I have no where to go and the boy is coming back.

His forest green eyes widened and he gives a smile. "Alright… just relax a bit; dragons don't hurt people unless provoked. Take deep breaths, and relax your mind a bit." I nod my head a few times as the boy walks over again, slowly approaching the dragon and gently allowing it to smell it's hand before pressing against it's head so it'd get up. "Common, I wanna talk with him." the dragon huffs before hopping up onto it's feet and moving over to eat a few of the fish with the black one I'd heard the boy calling 'Toothless' and I have no idea why, because that things mouth was filled with teeth up the wazoo!

"Do you want to talk on top of the rock? Or would you be fine here?" I shrug while the boy motions for either the rock or the ground, but certainly indicating he wanted to sit down. "Alright then, the less climbing for me the better." he sits himself down, favoring his right leg. And I soon figure out why when I see his left leg, or rather lack thereof. He has a wood and metal leg for a left, and I watched with wide eyes before sliding down the rock and sitting with my knees up to my chest, the branch still within reach.

"So… hi, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hiccup, the black dragon over there is Toothless, and the other one, I don't quite know since I've never seen it before today." he extends his hand and I tentatively shake it, still being wary of my surroundings.

"Roxas… just Roxas."

"Alright 'just Roxas' so, where did you come from if you've never seen dragons before? Surely not Berk."

"I don't actually know where that is… but in any case I come from The World that Never Was."

He raises an eyebrow before smirking. "Common, tell me really now, where did you come from?" I remain silent, looking into his forest green eyes and seeing no sign of Axel anywhere, indicating I'm not that far gone which is certainly a good thing. "Are you being serious?" I nod my head once, taking a moment to watch as both dragons move over to us. The black one- Toothless -curling up behind Hiccup and the other curling up at my side again.

"That's very odd… back in the village where I ran into him he didn't even want to let me touch him, and now he's all over you. It's kind of funny really. Especially if you've never seen a dragon before."

"Yeah… funny." I blanch slightly as I scoot further away from the dragon, wondering why the first had a name and this one didn't. "So… how long have these… dragon's been around?"

"Well… dragons have been around for a really long time- longer then I've been around -but recently there's been these weird things showing up. They seem like shadows with eyes in the woods. It's gotten to the point where my father wont let me ten feet from the house without toothless here. They were outside the cove before we showed up."

"Oh yeah… where'd you run into the other one?"

"Just this morning, it's almost like he materialized out of no where. I haven't come up with a name yet, but he almost attacked my dad, so I had to take him out here and get him away from the village." I nod my head a few times and look over, seeing the bright blue eyes just staring at me again.

I get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I also fee; something like a magnet is drawing me to the dragon. My attention is distracted from the dragon as Hiccup moves again and I notice he's standing. "Either way, he seems attached to you. Dragons kinda like choosing a human to be around. Now common, you look hilariously stupid and I've got to get back home. So you might as well give the dragon a name and come back to my place. My dad wont mind having you… I think."

Hiccup stands and holds his hand out for me. I take it once again, this time less tentatively and watch as he turns towards Toothless and climbs onto the dragons back. I wait a moment, wondering if he is going to offer me the small space behind him or tell me to-

"Well, come on. You cant exactly fly on that dragon without something to keep you there. So you might as well-" Hiccup is cut off with a hissed growl as the grey and yellow dragons' slides between us, glaring at me as if daring me to get onto Toothless' back behind Hiccup. "Or you know… you could ride with him. You really do need to name him though… any thoughts?"

I shake my head, naming things has never been an issue for me; I was given my name and had nothing in the Castle that Never Was that required me to name it. The dragon turns so it's side is facing me. I walk over tentatively, feeling the scales under my fingers and wishing I'm not actually here as I allow the feel of the heavy, thick scales to register in my mind. I climb onto the dragons back and settle myself so my legs are in front of it's wings, giving a few inches between the furthest points of my knees and the back of his head. I gently grab the two fairly predominant yellow horns, located where Toothless had ears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flight was horrible! Enough said. I don't know how Xaldin and Xigbar can spend all that time off the freaking ground! My stomach had just settled down into the rhythm of flying when the dragon I still haven't named landed just outside a large house. I rush towards the forest again but don't make it before letting loose all the food that has been in my stomach.

"Sorry about that… he just seems to have his own mind about flying." Hiccup walks up behind me and I feel his hand on my shoulder, trying my hardest to just ignore everything and think: I can't summon the Keyblade, I can't summon a dark corridor, I probably can't even use magic. Which means one thing: I am stuck in Berk until someone comes to rescue me without getting rid of their own dark corridor.

"Don't-don't worry about it… it's just, new." I can feel hot breath on the back of my neck and spin around quickly, freaking out almost instantly when I se that it was the dragon. "Whoa! Alright… we're going to have to lay down some rules." I catch it tilt his head and let out a sigh, he probably can't even understand me, and here I was going to try and explain 'personal space' Axel would just laugh at me.

That last thought hurt, I shouldn't be thinking about what Axel would do, he didn't want to come… so I shouldn't worry. Too bad I still care what he thought.

Hiccup has given me an outfit though, maroon long sleeved tunic, the front of it down to the center of my pectorals, a thin band of leather keeping them closed. He's allowed me to borrow a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of his boots- since he only has one foot he owns a few extra 'left' boots, but their pretty much universal in shape. And the next few days are spent refusing to accept the fact that I cannot summon either my Keyblade or a dark corridor, and I spend every waking moment outside Hiccup's house, trying to summon either. Even taking long walks into the forest to see if I can magically get the power to do either the further into the forest I go.

The only thing that troubles me is that the dragon wont leave me alone! I've even gotten fed up and given the thing a name: Winner. Because the bright blue eyes remind me to much of those Sea Salt ice-creams I'd had. The fact that dragons can apparently breathe fire reminds me of Axel. In the long run it'd made me think of the ice-cream stick I'd given him with the word 'Winner' written across it, so that had become the dragons name.

Every time I tried to summon the Keyblade he'd show up at my side, breaking my concentration and nearly scarring me half to death nine times out of ten. "Winner! What are you doing popping out of no-where again? I told you to stay back with Hiccup and Toothless!" I see the bright blue eyes roll and grind my teeth together, knowing that he was trying to communicate with me and just not knowing what he was trying to say. "Go back home Winner. Go on."

He rolls his eyes again and ducks his narrow head down, scooping my right hand onto his head and raising his head until my hand slides down to the spot right between his eyes, a spot he's discovered fit my hand perfectly. "I don't know what you want… are you hungry?" he closes his eyes and I know that I've gotten it wrong again, making the sinking feeling in my heart grow just a little more.

"I'm sorry… common, you might as well come with me." Winner looks slightly happier at that and I return the smile. Nothing could have made me more happy then being able to summon the Keyblade, especially since all the Vikings in the village have been fighting the Heartless while I'm told to hide in Hiccup's house. The house is nice of course, and it's so kind of them that their not forcing me to fight like Xemnas did, but having the choice to fight would be good in situations like that. Right now another wave of Heartless is probably in the Village and I can do nothing about it while I'm here with Winner, trying to summon the Keyblade or a Dark Corridor.

Winner nudges my shoulder with his fairly long nose and I cant help but smile at him and rub the top, doing my best to avoid the single horn on the tip of his nose that has already caught me once before. "I'm sorry… I just don't know what you want." his deep blue eyes look at me for a moment and I try again to understand what he wants me to do, but I cant get it and I let a sigh escape my lungs to indicate that I don't know. Winner turns away from me and I watch as he moved a few feet away, hops up onto a tree branch and looks at me while he stretches out much like I'd seen that cat in Wonderland do… I think he called himself a Cheshire?

"Well… I guess I might as well try again." a gust of air escapes my lungs and I raise my hand in front of me again, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to concentrate that odd light but heavy feeling in my right hand again.

My eyes shoot open when I feel something, but the gasp of shock has turned into a sigh as nothing but Winner is there, that same spot on his head has my hand placed perfectly on it. He can move so quickly that I have no hope of hearing him; maybe even seeing him move is impossible. "Alright boy, we'll head back." I cant think of anything else he'd want.

I turn back towards the Village but hear Winner give a hiss and spin around again to see Winner glaring at me, the pupils of his eyes nothing more then slits and his back arched like he was mad at me. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand you! I cant just look at you and know what you want Winner… you chose a bad person."

Winner stops me with another hiss but I ignore him and take a few more steps, only stopping when a bright fireball flies by my head and I watch it hit a tree. A burst of light and star shapes spring out of the impact site and my eyes go wide as I watch it.

I stand still, eyes wide as I look at the smoldering tree while Winner slowly walks in front of me, a blackish purple color instead of grey and yellow. My heart is pounding like insane as I look at him, wondering what the hell happened since his eyes are still the same bright blue that mine are. "W-Winner, what-" I'm cut off when he turns his head to the side and shoots out another fire ball, this one burning black and shooting out black stars as it made contact with the ground.

My eyes are huge as I watch Winner change again and see him turn grey and yellow again. He shoots another fireball before doing it three more times, making me jump back when he does it in such quick succession that I can feel my eyes hurting. I snap my eyes shut and shiver, my body's vibrating from the horrid feeling that Winner is suddenly going to turn on me. The slit of his pupil makes me want to shake my head and run away, but there is no need since I know how fast he is.

I flinch when my hand is met with thick scales again and I know its' Winner, I just don't want to open my eyes. My arm is loose and I allow him to slide my hand up with his head again, trying not to freak out when the spot on his head matches up with my hand again, fitting the curve of my fingers and the palpable moveable section of my palm.

Eyes open as I clue into the information I've received: every time I try and summon the Keyblade, Winner shows up, He is both grey and yellow as well as black, he can breathe both extremely bright and cold fire as well as burning black fire. Stars burst inside each ball of fire.

In short, I realize that Winner, the dragon I've been looking at for close to a week, in as a matter of fact my Keyblade, turned into a dragon, in Berk… where Keyblades can do that… I think I'm going insane. I shake my head several times, looking into the two deep blue eyes and shake my head, he looks so dangerous and honest at the same time that I want so deeply to relax, but I cant because my heart is beating so rapidly in my chest that I just know it's going to burst out through my ribcage.

"I-I-I-I… uh, I cant do this." I turn away from Winner and start running, my feet just take me. I'm running too quickly to even realize where I'm going before I'm back on the edge of the forest, Hiccup's house just a kilometer away, the back door closed shut but his bedroom window opened like I left it.

I left to find answers, not get more questions. This wasn't supposed to happen; I left everything to learn why I got the Keyblade and a few personal questions about emotions. I didn't leave to get more questions about the Keyblade, it's a dragon now and I still cant ask it why the hell it's decided to choose me. I'm nothing but a Nobody, I cant have emotions and I shouldn't. This friendship with Hiccup, the security I feel in Berk, none of it can be real; I shouldn't lead them on in playing like I have emotions when I don't.

I walk up to the back of the house and jump up, my fingers grabbing the narrow awning and I swing myself up. Right ankle hooking over the edge of the awning I pull myself up and wait a moment before standing up and looking to the next ledge that lead to Hiccup's bedroom.

I can hear the sound of a roar and shiver slightly before hopping up again for the next ledge. Feeling the muscles in my body constrict and work feels nice, it's something I haven't felt in a while because of the misuse I'd been putting my body through. Most days I just walk around the Village or hang out with Hiccup and Gobber in the blacksmiths.

"Oh! Roxas, hey there, hi, hey! What are you… why are you coming in through the window?" I freeze as I see Hiccup sitting on his bed, his face a bright red and making sure to put as much space between him and a blushing Astrid as he can while she smoothes out her top and skirt.

"I wasn't… just making my way to the roof… but I'll head back out again." I'd seen relatively similar behavior in the Organization, but it only drew me to the conclusion that Larxine was a whore. I doubt Hiccup and Astrid would actually do anything too graphic though, it just didn't seem like them and- dammit! No emotions, I'm a Nobody, get it into your thick blonde skull!"

I tap my head a few times as I walk across the rough shingles of the roof to the other side, knowing that getting down is much easier from the front of the building. My eyes catch Stoick coming up the path. My eyes went wide and knew that hiccup would have kept the window open since it was just the forest and now that I knew he had Astrid in his room that I wouldn't be wanting to go in his room for a long time.

"Hey Stoick! How are you?" he's startled for a moment before seeing me and waving a bit. He's gotten used to me being around and being on the roof a lot.

"Hello Roxas… what're you doin' up there this time?" the Celtic drawl his voice has makes me smile and I hop down to the awning over the main door before sitting down.

"Nothin' much, just going to head into town and thinking about going to get a new quiver of arrows… when I was practicing a few went astray." he looked a bit shocked before rubbing the back of his neck like he was about to say something bad.

"Uh… about that Roxas. I know you're a friend of Hiccup's and all, but… I really don' think you should be headin' into town without him… the people, they've never seen those weird things before you came around. They're thinkin' you might have had somethin' to do with it. Do you know wha' I mean?" I nod my head with the same fake smile I'd learned back in the World that Never was.

"Of course Stoick, I'll stick to the forest and your house. I'm just gad you haven' kicked me out on my arse yet." I let a bit of a drawl into my own voice and noticed the smile in return.

"Alright, have a good day Roxas- oh! Astrid! Are you leaving? Didn' you and Hiccup have somethin' to do today?" both our eyes go wide as Astrid rushes out the front door.

"Uh, we finished, and I have to go home and help mom with… cooking! Bye Stoick, see you later Roxas!" Stoick turns back towards me and chuckles a bit.

"I feel sorry for her father… neither her or her mother can cook at all." I give a small laugh before Stoick gives a final goodbye and vanishes inside the house.

Taking a deep breath and let it out in a sigh and turn over so I'm lying over the awning, my head cushioned on my left arm and my right arm dangling down. "Hey… care to give a Viking a lift?" I open my eyes and look down at Hiccup, seeing his smile and I nod my head. I offer him my right hand as is and he looks at me tentatively for a moment.

It's an unconventional position to use while pulling someone up onto a ledge, but whoever said I was conventional?

Hiccup grasps my hand and I swing his body slightly in one jerk. Before he even touches the awning I've used the momentum from the swing to bring myself to my feet and set him down where my head had been. "Whoa! Careful… I'm already missing a part of my leg; I don't want to be broken too."

"Nah, couldn't happen. Not with Astrid and Toothless around… hell, the whole Village loves you." Hiccup just scoffs, not hearing the sincerity in my voice I suppose. But it's the truth, whenever there is a problem with a dragon they go to him… he even told me that he's the reason dragons are accepted here and not just things to hunt any longer.

Hiccup lets out a sigh as he threads his fingers together as he rests his elbows on his knees. "Thanks for letting us know about dad… it was a, uh, close call."

"Whatever… I just wanted to say hi to your dad is all." I shrug and he looks over at me, his freckle covered face unbelieving.

"Yeah… you just wanted to greet my dad loud enough to make the whole of Berk know… right Roxas."

"You see? We do think quite alike." a moment of silence hangs between us before he bursts into laughter and I start chuckling.

"Oh man… wherever you cane from, I want to go there."

"No you don't… it was too docile, far too boring for a fun-loving guy like you. You're good here Hiccup, this place gives you a good reason to be around."

"But… didn't where you come from do that for you?" I wait a moment, to be honest I'm just stumped on how to answer, this is such a touchy subject for me to be honest.

Finally the answer comes to me though. "No, it didn't. Nothing I did there was right, and I didn't know why I did any of it. I needed answers and the people there wouldn't give them to me. So being the overly brat kid that I am; I left. And now, I cant even go back if I want to." I look over at Hiccup and notice he's looking out over the Village.

Sunset is upon us and it's making the skies turn a glorious red that's being reflected in the ocean. I find my breath taken away, this isn't the sunset from Twilight Town, and the red that's painting the sky and water is just reminding me of Axel, but I cant take my eyes away, even as Hiccup asks his next question.

"But… don't you miss the people from where you're from?"

"Only one… but they wont miss me. No one misses a Nobody." I know he doesn't understand the cruel humor of what I've just said, but he gets the basic gist anyone would who isn't a Nobody themselves.

"She must have been special to you to put that look in your eyes." my eyes go wide and I look away from the horizon to see him giving me a kind smile. "So… what's her name. tell me about her Roxas. I've heard so little of your life as it is." Hiccup leans back against his hands and keeps his eyes on me.

I look away from him and put myself in his earlier position of my elbows on my knees, but I put my head in my hands and glare at the setting sun instead. "His, name was Axel… and he's a very important person to me."

"Alright, so tell me about him."

"Hiccup… do you know why the sun sets red?" I wait patiently for him to answer and when I don't get one, I tell the 'story' to him the same way Axel told me, every word is burned into my memory and I know I'll never be able to forget anything about him. Even if he didn't come with me.

**AN:**

**Me: Hello, and thank you for reading Ch.1 of How to Train Your Keyblade!**

**Axel: where the hell am I?**

**Me: I'm hiding you until Chapter 4... It'll keep them wanting to read.**

**Roxas: that's horrible… I like it! Now, why is my Keyblade a color changing dragon?**

**Me: well I couldn't have you training an inanimate object now could I? and he changes color because Winner is a mix between the Kingdom Key and the Oblivion (I know Oathkeeper and Oblivion would be better, but I'd already written so much with Winner as the Kingdom Key it would have been too much to change it.**

**Hiccup: your first How to Train Your Dragon is a crossover? Really, do you hate us that much?**

**Me: no, but I would have had to make Toothless an Anthro to do it right, so I went with this instead… besides, this idea has been bugging me for MONTHS!**

**Hiccup: fine… can I at least introduce Gaara?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Hiccup: please give a round of applause for Gaara of the Sand… wait a minute… is that really his name?**

**Gaara: yes it is… is there a problem?**

**Hiccup: oh no! no problem at all! Go ahead and talk Gaara! Heh heh. ^_^**

**Gaara: we all like hearing your comments, so please review and we hope you wait patiently for 'Lesson 2' to show up! Elizabeth likes updating as soon as possible, and yes, this is the format that the story will be in, indefinitely: present tense first person. Have a good morning/afternoon/night and live life.**

**Pattykoi: Wait a minute the changing colors was my idea! Talk about credit ware credit is due!**

**Me: yes yes, it was in all your idea, but I never actually said it was my idea… did I Pattykoi?**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**There are no warnings for this Chapter so Enjoy!**

**Lesson 2: Learn to Breathe Again**

Three days since Hiccup and I sat there on the awning and now we're standing in the middle of their cove with Astrid and Toothless, their trying to get me to even look at Winner again but I just can't. I don't know how to deal with it; the dragon I thought was a dragon is my Keyblade!

"Roxas… at least look at him! He's devastated that you haven't even taken a single moment to give him a glance. Dragons have very high emotions and-"

"I have high emotion levels too you know! It's not my fault I don't know how to deal with it Hiccup! You met Toothless and he was a dragon! I've known my Keyblade for four-hundred and thirteen days and I just found out it's a dragon and it still can't give me the answers I want!"

Hiccup looks at me with that same blank expression for a minute before glaring and allowing his hands to dig into his hair. "Roxas! I'm not understanding a word your saying! I don't know what a Keyblade is and I don't know why you keep counting days… is something wrong!"

"Of course something is wrong. That thing has all my answers and it can't tell me."

"Alright Roxas. I can take so much, but not talking about a dragon like their objects. They are living, breathing, and feeling too! Now you get your ass off this rock and apologies to Winner before I-"

"What? Get your girlfriend to pull me off the rock?" I lowered my eyes from the surrounding trees and see the glare in Hiccup's eyes. I know I've said something wrong but there is no taking it back. "I'm sorry Hiccup… but there are some things that your perky innocence cant help." the fire in his eyes is steadily growing and I know that a fuse can only be so long, and I've been burning his fuse away for a long time.

"Roxas. Get off the freaking rock and talk to your dragon." I roll my eyes and stand up on the rock, hopping down beside Hiccup and turning my head towards the three dragons, not really paying attention and certainly not looking at Winner.

"Hi." I turn back to Hiccup and walk passed him.

"Roxas! You get back here and amend things with Winner or I'm not letting you in the house tonight!" Hiccup sounds flustered and I just shrug my shoulders.

"No problem… I like the roof anyways." the sound of Hiccup yelling in frustration was heard behind me. I roll my shoulders before starting my climb out of the cove and not bothering to look back as I hear Astrid and Hiccup conspiring against me, talking about binding my hands and feet- too bad that I'm good with hand to hand as well as sword combat.

I'm sure that Winner doesn't know why I'm shunning him; I don't expect him to know that I have so many questions that maybe only he can answer but cant for obvious reasons. But the fact that Hiccup and Astrid aren't just letting me deal with this is starting to get on my nerves.

Night after night I've spent on the roof of Hiccup's house, looking at the stars I know are worlds but just cant call them by that. I try and find my own answers, like how this has happened. When could a weapon turn into a living, breathing thing? And is it just the Keyblade or is it other weapons from outside the world too? Maybe it's just the special weapons like those who Organization members carry.

My hands are stuffed in my pockets and I'm trying to think of what I need, the X shaped buckle of my belt catching my eye as it glints in the bright afternoon light. The sound of leaves moving behind me catches my attention and I spin around harshly, no knowing what it is until I see the flash of grey and yellow.

"Winner! Go home!" I see him poke his head up, his bright blue eyes so wide that it looks like he's asking a question. "Go home, Winner." a sad expression crosses his face and he hops over the green bush he's been hiding behind. "Great… he was playing hide and seek." I roll my eyes and keep walking as he walks up beside me, brushing his head on the palm of my right hand.

"Alright Winner… answer me this: why'd you choose me?" I look down and realize that he's nuzzling his head into my palm with his eyes closed. "You know you're going to walk into something if you keep your eyes closed, right?" he opens his eyes and looks at me with the bright sapphire eyes.

He looks so innocent and child-like that I just roll my eyes and playfully push his head to the side and he nudges back when he 'catches' his footing that he never lost.

We reach another large bolder and I take a moment to wonder how many house sized boulders this world has before just shaking my head and gripping some hand holds so I can pull myself up to the top of the rock.

By the time that I get to the top of the boulder I let out a huff and smile. At Winner, already sitting at the peak with a smile on his face that looks so odd. I shake my head and pull myself up so I can think about how to deal with everything that's been going on. The wind is blowing lightly and I can feel my fingers slicing through it as I hold my arms out to the wind so the feeling hits my face as well.

I let a sigh pass my lips, wondering what I'm going to do. Winner walks up to me and lays down at my feet again, this is something he seems to like doing and I'm not too sure why. "Do you want to go flying Winner?" the thought of being in the air is welcome right now to be honest. I really just want to try and think of life in whole and not how crappy my life is right now.

Winner raises his head and gives me a surprised expression, as if he cant fathom the fact that I've just asked for something so absurd… though I suppose that after our last flight it's not all that expected for me to ask to fly.

His eyes close with a smile and he curls around so he's closer to me, the same spot I'd sat in last time we flew directly at my hip and an almost giddy expression on his face. "Alright Winner… we're going to fly, but I don't want you going crazy like you did last time, alright?" he rolls his shoulders with the same joyous expression on his face and I let out a sigh, unable to stop my chuckle as I climb onto his back, glad that the ridges on his back don't hurt me as I get comfortable.

Winner takes off at a run, jumping off the edge of the boulder and weaving in and out of the trees. I squeak when my head comes close to a branch, pulling myself down so I'm closer to Winner's head, our bodies becoming more aerodynamic as he picks up speed almost like he tried to make me lower myself.

My heart is pounding and it's all I can hear in my head 'thump thump, thump thump' the sound in ringing in my ears and it's getting hard to concentrate on the passing trees and the steady rhythm of his clawed feet hitting the ground.

Wings start to flap and I realize that Winner is starting to take off the ground and that weightless feeling it starting to return to my stomach. Winner hops and lands again; I realize that he needs more momentum with the added weight of my body. I lower my body so my chest is pressed against his back and my legs are curled under his legs to make our shape as streamline as possible.

Winner's feet leave the ground indefinitely when he runs off a cliff and allows his wings to open completely. "Ah!" I stifle the cry with my shoulder as I close my eyes and duck my head down as far as I can. Holly shit, we're falling. I can feel the loss of height as his wings refuse to tilt, even just slightly. We're falling, and I cant stop it… I cant help myself and I cant help Winner because of the rocks I know cover every inch of shore that Berk has to offer.

"Winner! Pull up!" almost instantly the falling feeling evens out and I open my eyes to see that he's steadily inclining now, just gliding on the air with his giant wings and allowing the air currents to raise him up. I catch the corner of his eye and see that he's look back at me as if for the next instruction.

"Uh… go right?" he leads with his head, I can feel it because my hands are still on the two yellow horns. "Rise higher." I feel him lead with his head again and tilt my own head in confusion, knowing that tilting his wings would be an easier thing for him to do; it looked more natural the first time we flew.

Eyes are stinging because of the wind in my face, and it's slightly hard to breathe until I lowered myself again and use his head as a bit of a block. The scenery is so gorgeous that I almost forget that I'm not breathing, so I hide my face in my shoulder and take a large lungful of air.

"Fly West?" I don't actually know where West is, but I know that if we fly as far West as Berk as we can go that we'll come across the Cove, and that's where I really want to go. Winner leads with his head again, forcing my hands to move before he tilts his wings.

A few moments pass and I'm looking around again, my eyes hurting less and my lungs being able to take in gasps of air if my head is turned. Wow, this looks so cool, huge cliffs and stones are everywhere and even taller Evergreen trees then the ones bordering Berk are all around us.

'In a word, sturdy' Hiccup wasn't kidding, this place looks like it can withstand the test of time and further. My mind's beginning to wander, but I don't mind, Winner doesn't seem frantic on this flight like he was on the last one, and I know that I could probably fall asleep if I'd just lay down again. I only slightly register that I'm saying "To Berk." as I lay my head down on the thick, smooth scales of Winners back and let out a relaxed sigh as sleep started to overcome me, the first time in two weeks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I was so confused back then, back when I didn't let people mean anything to me, well… Axel always meant something. Nine times out of ten Axel was always in the forefront of my mind, it was just that one night, that stupid night when I had no idea what was going on._

_ Axel had found me in the dining room of the castle, I was sitting fairly far from everyone else as they ate and told their jokes, not caring about their numbered seats and all just sitting close to one another. I was alone- of course -and just picking at my food, I had no reason to join them; I had to eat then go back to hunting heartless and creating Kingdom hearts._

_ It was too big a responsibility if you ask me. One kid shouldn't have to do something like that on their own, nine times out of ten I was on my own for the missions that Xemnas would give me._

_ Anyhow, Axel had walked right up to me like he did every other night before joining the rest of the group down at the end of the table- always offering for me to join them as soon as he was seated or before he was done with the pleasantries with me._

_ I'd been mulling over a new attack I wanted to try on a Heartless, but I knew that I'd have to be a Heartless that was fairly strong since a normal Shadow only took one hit in the right place now._

_ "Roxie! I just got back from the best mission ever! It was so green, and huge! Everything was big and fresh. Man you should have seen it! The weirdest thing happened though, my Chakrams-" Axel was cut off as Marluxia strolled up to the red head and gripped his hair. I watched with wide, horrified eyes as Marluxia slammed their mouths together. I waited a moment to see if Axel was going to push the stupid Daisy-boy away but when nothing happened I got up and left._

_ I didn't need that, not when Marluxia knew that I didn't know my feelings for Axel, everyone but freaking Axel knew for Christ' sake. I could hear a moan behind me but chose to ignore it as I opened a dark corridor and stepped inside._

_ The Clock Tower, it was ever my only salvation from the world. I'd tried other places but it had never worked, no place had the same sunset and no place had the same memories as that one single spot to high up I felt like I was going to fall for a slit second before I was completely balanced in my sitting position._

_ I'm not quite sure how long passed, just me sitting up there and looking at the never ending sunset, remembering Axels words exactly and the annoying question I can called him a 'know it all' for: 'Do you know why the sun sets red, Roxas?'_

_ "Hey… what's up Roxas?" I jumped slightly hearing the voice to my left. I turned my head to the side and saw Axel standing against the building, I'm not sure how long he'd been there, but he looked peeved about something. "You know, the least you could have done was to kick him for me Roxas." I noticed the fact that he wasn't using his pet name for me._

_ I just turned back to the sunset, not yet having memorized the exact shades of red and orange. I heard his feet move as he brought himself over to the ledge where I was sitting and he plopped down beside me, letting out a sigh of satisfaction._

_ "Y'know, I really shouldn't give this to you now… after all, you are the one who left me to get molested back there Roxie." there it was again, that stupid name that sounded so much like a girls, but I loved it… for some odd reason I begged internally to hear that name more then my real name from his lips. Maybe it was because it wasn't the name that Xemnas gave me, that it was a name given to me by a dear friend- by Axel -but I loved it when Axel called me Roxie instead of Roxas._

_ My eyes lit up as Axel lowered a Sea-Salt ice-cream in front of my face, I kept my smile hidden and turned my eyes to Axel to see what he was doing: sitting there on the ledge beside me with his own ice-cream in his mouth and his acid green eyes staring into the sun he loved just as much as I did._

_ Most days words weren't needed when one of us gave the other ice-cream, but it just felt like I actually had to say something this time, so I opened my mouth._

_ "Don't bother Roxie… I don't need an apology to know we're still friends." right, friends… that's what we are, just friends. I nod my head and take the ice-cream, savoring the taste as the cold cream slid down my throat._

_ That night when Axel had finally told me that I'd had enough sunset for one night we went back to the castle, him giving some sort of lame excuse that looking into the sun for too long would make me blind. But I knew the truth: his butt was numb._

_ We stopped outside Axel's room, since I was thirteen my room was at the end of the hall beside Larxine- not something I liked since Marluxia and I had to deal with the brunt of her monthly bitch-fest worse then all the other members._

_ "Alright Roxie… I'll see you in the morning." I nod my head after he spoke and we both froze for a moment, I didn't like walking away with his door still open, and I knew he didn't like closing his door on me. But his door wasn't even open yet and before that we'd come to a silent agreement that I'd turn to leave when he opened his door._

_ That stupid short fuse I have, it does and did me no good. Just standing there and looking at Axel's face had made my blood boil, everyone knew that Axel was my friend… it didn't matter what Larxine bitched about or flirted with, it didn't matter what Marluxia did or how he touched; Axel was my friend, and they couldn't touch him._

_ I wasn't thinking as I raised myself up onto my tip toes and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, feeling absolutely nothing like a kiss before, but I knew that what I was feeling were emotions- something I'm not and was not supposed to feel._

_ Before he could push me away I broke the connection of our lips and turned on my heel. "See you in the morning." my voice had been quiet but I hadn't heard a reply, and I refused to look back over my shoulder, my feet didn't stop moving until I was in my own room and pushed against the back of my door, wondering to myself what the hell I'd done._

_ I didn't get the opportunity to see Axel over the next few days, Xemnas had piled us both sky-high with missions and it was impossible for us to even step foot in the castle to get food let alone talk or sleep. I was up to ten missions a day and barely getting enough sleep to live._

_ But once I was done with all my missions, and Axel was done with all of his it just seemed like it never happened. I tried to apologies to Axel, or tell him why. He just cut me off at every chance and made some kind of joke about something completely unrelated._

_ It didn't take a genius to realize that he didn't want to talk about it, or had completely forgotten about it either way, I wasn't about to bring up the feelings I hadn't yet sorted through._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and realize that I was sleeping on grass, something warm and hard behind me, but also covering me; like I'm in a cocoon of warmth that is just the right temperature for me. A rumbling sound catches my attention and I look up, seeing nothing but Winner's yellow blaze in front of me.

"Alright boy… let me up." it takes all of three seconds to realize that I'm cocooned in his wings, laying out on the ground outside Hiccup's house. I'm not too sure how long I've been asleep since it's still dark out, but a harsh screaming sound catches my attention from the main part of the village.

Winner's eyes fly open and we both turn our heads in time to see Stoick rushing out of the house followed by his dragon. I can see the Shadows and Neoshadows convulsing and moving like their a beating heart as they move through the village, breaking stands and attaching houses. Crimson Jazz's let things on fire while many Hover Ghosts sneak up behind Vikings to possess them like I've seen done so many times. Artful Flyer's are kicking huge gusts of wind to blow the Vikings off the high bridges and path's they've created, they are kicking out at people and then quickly flying to the next person to kick.

"Common boy! We've gotta help!" I'm not too sure why I've decided that helping is what we need to do, but just seeing all these people running around not knowing what to do, it makes me feel useless for not at least trying to help.

I know projectiles don't help, so my bow and arrows do no good at all, that means that I have to find a sword… there's gotta be one somewhere on the- there! I turn to my left and lunge for the heavy sword I know I'm just barely able to lift.

Lifting it was hard enough, but holding onto it as Winner rips it from my hands is impossible. "Hey, Winner! What is that for? We have to-" he lunges forward and tackles me to the ground with a snarl. "Winner, get off me right!" I'm cut off as a large exploding sound catches my attention.

I know the sound well enough, I almost died because of a relatively similar attack, what happens is several Scarlet Tango's, Detonator's, Jumbo Cannon's, and a single Fire Plant, all get together to form a huge bomb that can be set off by anyone of them or any outside fire source. It had been a stupid move on my part, but seeing the fire rising from overhead, it makes my skin crawl.

"Winner, let me up, we have to help." he doesn't seem to have a problem anymore and he gets up, offering me the comfortable spot between his wings. I settle into place after grabbing a shield and steel myself for whatever lies in front of me as soon as we rush into the brunt of things in the village.

Winner gives a growl and I grab the horn on the right side of his head, using my right arm to shield me from the fire that most of the Heartless were still spitting and throwing.

Vexen had never bothered to tell me how to fight with a shield, to be honest I never asked. But man am I wishing I had right about now. Winner can feel my hesitation though and I see him looking back over his shoulder. "Common Winner! Let's go!" he nods his head once and rushing forward.

His body follows the path that my left arm guides him and I find myself getting into a rhythm: turn, block, push, yell. It feels so smooth that once I see Winner let loose a fireball that's bright enough to light the entire street and clear it of Heartless. My eyes are only allowed to be wide for a moment before Winner turns black and purple again. He lunges forward and shoots another fireball, this one just as powerful as the first and it looks just as deadly.

I have to let his head go for a moment and I see the hesitation in his movements and flex my left leg, noticing right away that he turns. We move in sync and I can feel my heart racing as we move, rushing about and killing Heartless. Winner pounces on one and it vanishes, releasing a heart I wish it wouldn't. since I'm gone I don't want Kingdom Hearts to be complete, but if it's an option between killing a few Heartless or having Berk disappear, I'll kill the Heartless.

I notice Hiccup and Toothless rushing about in roughly the same manor and flex my leg so Winner will take us in the same direction. "Hiccup! Arrows don't work! You have to use Magic- I mean fire!" Hiccup looks over at me, most likely noticing that I'm just holding a shield and nothing else.

"Alright… fire, you good with that Buddy?" he sets his hand on Toothless' head and we both notice the nod in reply.

"Another thing Hiccup: don't let people use projectiles, if you see someone using arrows, tell them to stop and pick up an axe." Hiccup nods his head and we both jump back into the troth of fighting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My arms hurt, my legs hurt and I can't feel my throat, in short I'm miserable. But holly shit was it fun. I have somehow managed to forget how fun it can be killing Heartless, watching their hearts fly into the air before disappearing and going to Kingdom Hearts.

Laying down on the cot in Hiccup's room I let a smile cross my face as my head rolls to the side to see Winner, he's just as swore as me and just as tired, but I can see it in his eyes that he had fun too.

Keyblades want to fight Heartless, so it's only natural that when that Keyblade turns into a dragon that the dragon will want to fight Heartless as well. We're both pretty banged up, Astrid has even been coming in with the twins to help change Winner's bandages for me. Hearing them bicker and argue reminds me of Vexen and Zexion: they always argued over the stupidest smart things. Even thought Rouffnut and Touffnut argue about anything.

"So Winner… want to answer a few questions I have for you?" I see the slight raise in his eyebrow and scoff. I know that even though we've gotten more in tune with each other he still cant communicate with me through the burrier of Language, and anything I want to ask involves words and spoken- or written -explanation, though I doubt Winner will ever learn to write.

"Never mind, just go back to sleep alright?" his wounds are more extensive then mine. He took a fire covered lance to his chest where the worse I got was a close call with a Shadow. Winner sets his head back down and I slowly raise myself into a sitting position; I need water and food. I'll bring a lamb-leg back up for Winner, but right now I just really need to re-fuel and move.

Winner raises his head and I catch the glare before answering the question he can't ask "Just going to get you food. I'll be back in a bit." he lowered his head again and I see the grimace on his face.

Toothless and Winner have been sharing the large circular pad of stones that are in the room, one of them will walk around in a circle breathing fire to heat them before they both curl up a lot like puppies. It's cute to watch really, Hiccup and I have often had endless conversations about their behavior.

"Hiccup, somethin's wrong. Why's it only he knows how to fight those things? Don' you think it's at least a little odd?" Stoick's voice is pretty hushed and I know he doesn't want me to hear him, but I can't help it.

"But dad… he's got nothing to do with this. They were showing up before he got here, doesn't that count for something?" Hiccup sounds a little distressed and I can even hear Toothless chirp in agreement.

"Hiccup, I want him gone."

"Dad… at least let him tell us all about them. He's told me a lot about them, how to fight them, how to avoid them, he's even taught me how to-"

"Fine. I want him in the Mess Hall in two hours so he can address everyone."

"But dad- don't you think you should give him a few minutes to-"

"What? Come up with a lie? No, two hours is enough to get him dressed and down there Hiccup." I grind my teeth together and finish walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup, I'll head out as soon as I get some water. Think you could bring Winner a lamb-leg for me though? I don't think I can do the stairs again." I see them both look at me shocked. I give them a collective smile and move into the kitchen area to grab some water.

"Roxas! What-what are you-"

"Relax Hiccup… I'm fine with it. I kinda find it cool that I'll get to share some information I have with people. Especially if it means I can help you all with the Heartless problem." I shrug my shoulders and take a large gulp of water.

Keeping my smile on my face I ignore my shirt as I walk towards the front door. "I'm going to start walking… I don't think Winner will be too happy, but just tell him I'm fine." Hiccup nods his head and I grab the door handle, knowing that Stoic is going to be mad at me for eaves dropping.

Explaining what Heartless are is hard, but after three hours of answering a bombardment of questions and saying the same thing over and over again, I'm finally able to go back to Hiccup's house. Toothless is giving me a ride back because my ribs feel like their going to split open and my head is pounding after all the people who were yelling at me.

I don't even want to try using magic because now I'm scared that they'll call me a witch and burn me at a stake. The feel of Toothless moving under me feels odd, I try the subtle gestures that Winner knows so well and he just looks back over his shoulder at me with a questioning glance. "Sorry… never mind Toothless." he turns his head forward again and I feel my arms begin to slacken slightly.

Blacking out is very possible right now, my head is pounding and my body is convulsing every few minutes with pain. I can feel the chirping sound coming from Toothless again, but I just see Hiccup put his hand on the dragon in front of my face again. "It's alright buddy, Roxas is fine… right?" I nod my head a few times.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup gives a bit of a smile and I let out a sigh, wincing when pain shoots through my torso.

This makes me think of Axel, when I close my eyes I can imagine those stupid bright green eyes, when I went with him to Castle Oblivion and passed out, Axel had been there when I woke up and walked out into the Castle that Never Was my torso had been hurting like this. Axel had been there, throwing jokes at me and joking around that I was 'so cute when I slept' and a bunch of other comments like that. The rest of the Organization seemed to think it was funny and they all started it too.

"Hey Roxas, we're home." I open my eyes and see Hiccup standing there with Stoick just behind him.

"Alright… I think I'm just going to sleep outside tonight, I don't want to- whoa!" I'm clutching to Stoick now, he's picked me up and is walking me into the house as Hiccup moves behind us.

"No, not with those things out there. I'll bring you up to Hiccup's room." I don't know what to say so I remain silent, I don't know what there is to say really. Silence seems to work for Stoick though because he's never tried to push conversation with anyone but Gobber.

Stoick walks into Hiccup's room and he sets me down on my cot, allowing me to see Winner lying down on the stone hearth made just for Toothless that's being shared with him. "Alright Roxas… sleep well. Tomorrow you start light training; you need to learn how to fight with your dragon."

I nod my head a few times and Winner slowly moves over and sets his head on my lap so I can put my hand on top of his head. His eyes look so huge and worrying, but I just rub my hand a bit and allow him so bring half his body up onto the cot.

Stoick leaves the room and Hiccup walks over to his bed as Toothless moves over to his bed-hearth. "Alright Roxas… I guess I'll start you with some archery training in the morning, so you might as well get a bunch of sleep tonight."

"Heh, I doubt that… I'm going to be thinking about my old life tonight, I already know it."

Hiccup looks down at his hands before looking back up at me, his green eyes huge "Do you want to talk about it Roxas?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You get as much sleep as you want… I think I'm just going to sit on the window though. If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not! If you want to talk, just wake me up, alright?" I nod my head and push Winner off my lap so he can go over and curl up with Toothless and get some sleep of his own.

I set myself up on the window ledge and look up at the stars again, seeing all the different hues of red, blue, yellow and purple. It's been so long since I've been to other worlds and I feel my chest tighten, I know that something is wrong though, and I know it's just with me.

I know I'm drifting off and the stars are starting to make the shape of Axel's head, two greenish stars turning into his eyes as I stare until my eyes slip closed completely.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright guys, I like this one a lot! I hope you like it too!**

**Shika: it's good… it's got good structure and you're finally not writing chapters that are so long that people feel like your droning.**

**Axel: I'm coming in next chapter… right?**

**Roxas: she said Chapter 4... Common Axel, use those pretty red brains of yours and count. Do it with me: 1...2...3...4- ah!**

**Axel: come on Roxie… lets go teach you what happens when you try and be a smart ass with me.**

**Shika: shut up and get going so Elizabeth can finish her Authors Note.**

**Hiccup: here is Gaara!**

**Gaara: thank you all for reading and we love reviews. If you don't review… I'm going to be stranded in the middle of the country with nothing to do.**

**Me: at least we know that you'll be safe in the middle of the country.**

**Gaara: please… review. Have a good morning/afternoon/night and live life as swell as you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Alright, no serious warnings for this chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm not sure if this is apparently or not, but the romantic parings are Hiccup/Astrid and Axel/Roxas… I'm not sure if you have figured that out, but it is not and will not be Hiccup/Roxas (that'd just be a weird pairing in my eyes)**

**Lesson 3: Dragon Training**

I open my eyes and I realize that I'm on a soft bed instead of my cot or the window ledge. I feel something behind me but I know it's Hiccup, so I turn over slightly and see he's facing his bedroom door while I'm facing the window.

"Are you finally awake?"

"Yeah, sorry about this. I thought I fell asleep on the window." I sit up and rub my hand through my hair, wondering why it always looks the same without gel or anything to keep it in place, even when it gets wet it doesn't change much.

"Don't worry about it. I woke up sometime last night and got worried that you'd fall out the window, so I put you there since my leg isn't strong enough to have carried you over to the cot." he sits up and shakes his head a few times; bed head doesn't look good on him.

"Oh, thanks." I'm still feeling discouraged about fighting all those Heartless, I normally would have been able to do so much more then I did then. Sure me and Winner know what we're doing when we're together- a lot like Hiccup and Toothless -but Winner is the only one who can attack.

I feel helpless and I don't like it, and what's worse is Vexen isn't here with his stupid medicines, Potions or Elixirs not even any Ether- though I don't need Ether. My ribs are still hurting and I know that I've never been a big Potion person, but I just cant take this pain, I've never had to deal with major pain for more then a day.

"So Roxas… how does dragon training sound?" I turn my head to the side to see Hiccup standing there in his normal clothes instead of his night clothes, his hair's all fixed and his freckles are slightly pink, indicating he's just finished bathing with warm or hot water.

"Uh… what's that?" I know my face probably look hilarious because he chuckles a little bit as he tosses me a towel.

"There is a bath waiting for you downstairs, take off your bandages, be careful and I'll wrap you back up once your done. After that I'll explain everything." I grab the towel up and look over to see that Winner's gone.

I open my mouth to ask but Hiccup cuts me off with the answer "They went out to the cove, it's fine, they'll be back before your done with your bath, now get going; your starting to smell." I roll my eyes and get up to do what he's asked of me.

The first floor of the house is empty and I realize that Stoick must have stayed up all of the night preparing new defenses against the Heartless or coming up with a way to prepare. I walk into the kitchen and noticing the steaming basin is filled and a light scent of mint and evergreen pine needles.

I take deep breath after deep breath as I gently and carefully pull my clothes off, not wanting to remove the bandages but knowing that whatever concoction is in the bath is most likely some kind of healing remedy it'd be best to let the wound have direct contact with the water.

Once in the bath I grind my teeth together at the pain, my side is tingling and I can feel the wound there bubbling like it's letting out access air. I shiver just wondering how infected the sound can really be, but take my mind off of it as I think about the positive to this situation: I've never had an actual bath before.

In the Organization we have a bathroom in our quarters yes, but I just use the shower since I never usually have time for a bath. The tub always used to just sit there in the corner of the room, deep and shiny, calling to me. But time had been a big thing to manage in the Organization and I was always terrible with time management.

I only went for showers at night once I got back into my room after my nightly visits with Axel to the clock tower, but I'd never taken a bath because I was scared that I'd fall sleep and drown.

I cup handfuls of water and move it over the rest of my body that isn't in the water. I've never gotten Demyx's fascination with water, how he's able to swim, but I can tell why he likes it now, it's so soothing.

I hear someone coming and turn my head in the direction just in time to catch Hiccup walking into the room. "Alright Roxas, you've been in there long enough meet me in the kitchen, alright?" I nod my head and Hiccup leaves the room. I brace my hands against the edges of the basin and pull myself out of the water, feeling the air instantly start to cool my warm, wet skin.

I wrap a towel around my waist and walk into the kitchen, knowing that my side is probably bleeding- at least a little bit. "Oh, hi Roxas… I didn't know you weren't going to be wearing clothes."

Astrid is standing in the kitchen with Hiccup, his arms wrapped around her waist and a smile still on his face. "It's alright Astrid, I'll go get his clothes while you fix up his side, alright?" I shrug and move over to the table and hop up with a slight huff at the pain.

Hiccup lets Astrid go and I watch out of my peripheral vision as he gives her a quick kiss then moved over to the stairs, ascending slowly because of his leg. "So, Roxas… how are you this morning?"

"Pretty good, my side is killing me though."

"Better after the bath though?"

"Yeah a bit." Astrid nods her head and she walks over with the spool of wrap and the gauze padding.

"Alright. This is going to hurt a bit." I nod my head and take a deep breath as she takes my left arm and moves it so it's stretched across my body and against the table, forcing my muscles to stretch more then I want them too.

"Sorry Roxas, this shouldn't hurt for too long." I nod my head a few times and wince when she presses the gauze pad against the wound, fighting my natural reflex to make the swore spot smaller and hide it with my arm.

Astrid starts wrapping the bandages around my torso and I have to keep my eyes squeezed shut so I don't scream from the pain. I've never felt something so horrible before, even when I'd gone into Wonderland and was attacked by a Poison plant and the seed hit me right in the face.

I wait a few moments once Astrid is done before I open my eyes, Hiccup is down and whispering with Astrid about Winner. Fear runs through me as I hear him say that the damage done was pretty severe.

I turn my head and see my clothes sitting on the table beside me. Without really caring is Astrid sees I stand up and allow the towel to fall before pulling the pants up my legs. I pull my shirt over my head with a bit of trouble with my left side, trying my hardest to not scream as the pain rips through my side.

"Roxas, what are you doing? You're going to re-open your wound!" Hiccup moves over to me and I shake my head.

"I have to see Winner."

"Roxas, there is nothing we can do but wait, it's a bad wound and I've never seen a dragon live through one before. He's dark and he looks miserable, we should just-"

"No, he's not a dragon, he's a Keyblade. There's a difference, there's gotta be." I grab my belt, fastening it over the tunic with the intricate design that I wear on my normal clothes under my Organization cloak. I make sure that the small dagger is there and fastened in place as I look around for my boots.

"Roxas… I don't know what that means, but we've done everything we can, Toothless has even tried some dragon stuff, it's just not-"

"He's not a dragon- originally. I've tried to explain it but you're just not hearing me Hiccup. Winner is a Keyblade; a weapon that I use for killing Heartless. He was not a living thing but since we came to this world he is. Human and dragon remedies wont help him; he needs magic." it sounded odd to me too at first, but then it seemed to make sense after I said it: Winner was a magical weapon, so magic should be what cures him.

"Roxas, there is no such thing as magic, and even if there was we'd have to find a witch. Winner doesn't have that kind of time." I can see that Hiccup is trying to make me feel better, he's trying to talk sense into me… but this is my sense.

"Hiccup, please just… let me try." my side is killing me as I stand up and roll my shoulders slightly. I know that a cure spell is hard to do, and if I can even perform magic is still unknown to me, but all I know is I need to save Winner, because if I don't, then the world can be missing a Keyblade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I've spent the better part of the morning trying to remember how to conjure magic, it's never been my strong suit. I suck at it completely to be frank. But I've finally gotten the spell to a point where I can virtually heal a bird with a broken wing completely, I feel bad that I had to break the wing to begin with… but there are just some things that I have to do.

"Alright Winner… lets try it." I can see the reproachful expression and give him a reassuring smile as I turn towards him and scoot slightly closer. His chest is wrapped heavily and I take out my dagger to cut through it, simply because since my magic is really weak, I don't need to have to go through layers of bandages.

Once the bandages have been cut away I see the extent of the damage and wince. "Well, if nothing else this'll get rid of the pain until I can try and make a potion." I'm not sure where I'll find the synthesis items, but I'm sure it cant be too hard, Heartless are everywhere just looking to get killed and drop items… I just don't know if I can kill them and have them drop things without Winner.

I hold my hands out towards Winner's wound and take a deep breath. I know that this might not work, and if it doesn't then something is going to be horribly wrong if I'm stuck here without him. But I have no other hope of leaving. Every world has a border, and every border means that there's gotta be a way out. But if I cant get to that border I'm just as good stuck here- even though I might be anyways.

I cant describe how I'm feeling right now, my hands are tingling but it's painful, I know it's supposed to feel this way, but I'm not used to casting a cure spell on anything but myself. But it feels like needles are pricking the palms of my hands and my eyes are closed because I dare not check.

The pricking feelings is welling and I know that means the spell is almost ready to release, and as soon as it does I can tell it's going to hit like a ton of bricks. I concentrate my mind. I real in the magic in my hands and allow it to slowly seep from my fingers so it doesn't hit Winner like a cannon ball.

I peak my eyes open and see the shaky flow of green magic from my hands to his wound and can tell that it's soothing the wound because the swelling is the first thing to go down. My eyes dart up to his face and I see the relaxation sweep over his face as he lets out a sigh and allows his muscles to relax.

Muscles need to be relaxed for healing magic to take full effect, it just means that it's going to be much more effective with healing. Since it doesn't have to relax his muscles before starting to work.

"Roxas… what is-"

"Magic. I'm so glad I can still perform this spell." the sound of Hiccup moving over catches my attention and I stay calm and relaxed as he sits down beside me, his eyes must be trained on Winner because as the wound starts to mend without being touched he gasps.

"How-how can you do this?"

"I don't know… I cant really remember who taught me the cure spell, but where I come from magic is just something most of us know how to use."

"I remember you telling me something about your friend… that he can wield fire. You were being serious weren't you? Because I met someone once-" I cut Hiccup off noticing that Winner is looking a little agitated with all the talking.

"How about we save this for another time Hiccup? Because I really need him to stay calm." Hiccup nods his head and I go back to putting my full concentration into Winner as Astrid walks over with Toothless and her own dragon. She sits down beside Hiccup and I feel that annoying pang in my chest again, just proving that I must have a heart, because missing Axel like this… it shouldn't happen to a Nobody without a heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks, that's how long Winner and I have been training now, and I feel great, our attacks are flawless again and he's gotten over the fact that I'm giving with a light sword since he seems to realize that it's beneficial for both our safety if we can both kill Heartless.

"Roxas! On your left!" I turn once Hiccup yells and wait a moment, today we're trying blindfolded training. Winner isn't blindfolded but as I slash out with the sword I realize that it was a Heartless that Winner was in no position to get himself. I've been doing really good until this point, I can hear most of the Heartless when they move, but it's the stupid flying Heartless that get me every freaking time.

I hear Winner give an uncharacteristic growl and quickly remove the blindfold just in time to see Snotlout rushing at me with his dragon. "Whoa!" I flinch as Winner attacks, pinning Shotlout's Monstrous Nightmare to the ground, and having both Snotlout and I roll away from the dragons.

"Hey! What the hell Roxas!"

"What the hell me? What the hell were you doing, we're fighting Heartless, not you! Does your Nightmare have some kind of death wish?" I know that the two dragons are still scrapping on the ground, but from the sounds of it Winner is winning- indicating I've chosen a good name.

"Of course not! Now get _that_ monster to let off!" I turn around and see that Winner is snapping at Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare's neck. I've never bothered to learn it's name, I just know what types of dragons they all have.

"Winner! Off!" Winner doesn't stop and I walk over, completely pissed now that I have to move since none of this would have happened if Snotlout hadn't jumped us in the first place. "Winner!"

Winner snaps out of it and turns his head to me, giving the Monstrous Nightmare just enough time to turn the tables and jump on Winner. "Hey!" without really thinking about it I lunge forward and punch it's head so it lets go of Winner.

Everything happens in a flash from here, the red Nightmare turns on me, Winner jumps between us, Hiccup and Astrid come rushing into the arena. Stoick is yelling for us all to stop but it's turned into a huge dragon and Viking fight. Punches are being thrown, claws are scratching and cutting, the dragons are threatening to start using fire and I know as soon as that happens Winner is going to snap.

My fear is realized as the two headed Zippleback's gas head covers the Arena. The twins are yelling at their own dragon to knock it off now before the other head can light the fire, but I know that it will do no good.

Surprisingly enough though, Toothless is the first to shoot a fireball at Fishlegs' Gronckel. The Gronckel goes down but all the other dragons keep fighting.

Winner grabs me and glides me back a few yards, I look up at him and notice that he's about to shoot a fire ball himself. He's turned black and I can tell just by that one simple fact that he's pissed.

"Winner, Winner don't! Don't shoot!" I'm cut off as his black Fireball hit's the twins Zippleback square in the chest and the entire arena goes quiet as just the dragon is screeching in pain. Most dragons are impervious to fire on their skin, but not when it's Winners fire. They feel it just like we feel it, but the fire doesn't burn me.

I'm still pinned under Winner as people rush to help the Zippleback and I know that this is going to blow up any second because Stiock has come into the arena and he looks furious.

"Roxas, go, get out of here." Hiccup is rushing over and he's pointing to the large hole in the chain cage around the arena, and before I know it I'm cradled to Winner's torso, his legs wrapped around me and he's flying somewhere I don't know. I'm asking him to stop but he's not responding, his head is just swiveling back and forth to check the skies for more enemies.

He's flying so quickly though that I can feel myself passing out, I'm trying to hold onto consciousness but my vision is blurring and I'm feeling light headed, I've only felt like this one other time: when I passed out in Castle Oblivion, good thing there was no pain this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Axel had been dodging me for weeks and I was getting so pissed, I wanted to apologize for that kiss and I couldn't. We went up onto the Clock tower but every time I tried to open my mouth to apologize he'd go off about something stupid like what he did for a mission that day, and why he makes such a good assassin._

_ Through these weeks I hated it because I kept thinking about the kiss, and how I wanted another one. Axel's lips had felt so smooth and hard against mine and the feeling of his hand just brushing the tips of my fingers made me want to grab handfuls of his hair and never let go again._

_ Demyx seemed to know what I was talking about. He cared slightly, even if he was a bit sarcastic when giving his answers, I could tell he was being honest with his answers if nothing else._

_ A theory Demyx had come up with is that maybe I was just being hormonal and needed a way to let off a few of the hormones. Xemnas had sent me to talk to Vexen and Zexion about that kind of thing, so I figured it was worth a shot and asked Demyx what his 'experiment' was._

_ Kissing, simple, plain, nothing extraordinary. He'd ask me if it felt the same as when I'd kissed Axel but no matter how 'hot' it got to Demyx it stayed the same for me- just rubbing my tongue against another guys. We didn't stop though, because he was right, it seemed to help with the emotions I was feeling, though I didn't like being so secretive with Axel._

_ The red head would ask me very now and then to do something with him but I'd have to leave to meet Demyx since neither of us thought it'd be a good idea to meet up inside the castle, so we'd go to other worlds that were less traveled by the Organization._

_ The tryst with Demyx only lasted so long though, he ended up getting together with Zexion and there I was: alone again and giving Axel lame excuses as to why I'd been too busy over the last few weeks. He never pushed the topic too many times, but I knew one things that I should tell him is at least who I was spending my time with. Every time I went to tell him it was Demyx, I froze up and just said some stupid random fact about one of the world I went to on a mission, even though Axel was one of the kinds of guys who knew almost everything there was to know about every world. My excuse was always: 'just incase you don't know'. from there on Axel would just smile and start pumping more information into me then I can or could hold._

_ "So Roxie… what do you think about Demyx's weird behavior? For like the last three months he hasn't been around at all." Axel and I were sitting in the lounge, me sitting on one of the couches and him sprawled out like a cat across the back rest of the same couch, his voice a shock to my ear since I didn't know he was there._

_ Demyx and I had started our thing three months before that and I was getting extremely nervous that he knew. "I don't know… what's so weird about it? Hasn't he always been a weird guy?"_

_ "Well, kinda, but not this weird… he's been in the castle only a few hours a day to sleep, then he leaves again. And we all know he's not doing his missions." I shrugged and raised the book Zexion had told me to read over about new species of Heartless that'd been popping up more frequently in new and old worlds._

_ "Yeah, but he's starting to act the way you did a while ago there. When you wouldn't tell me anything. It makes me worried that you were doing something less then cordial." at the time I didn't know what 'cordial' meant, so I just looked at Axel and gave him the best smile I could._

_ "I'm fine Axel, and I'm sure he's just goofing off in some water world he's found. You know how he is around water, just remember not to get too close… you two butt heads too much." his worried expression deepened and I knew then that I didn't quell the curiosity or fire he had about how I'd acted before._

_ "Roxas… what's up with-"_

_ "Roxas, you have a mission. You need to head out immediately with Demyx." Saïx walked into the room with his stupid clip board and I glared at him as I stood up, seeing Demyx walking into the room behind him with more of a pout then a glare on his face._

_ "A-alright." I walked over and saw that we're going against a humongous fire elemental Heartless._

_ "So, what're the two of you heading off to do?" Axel looked over my shoulder at the paper I was given and I moved it so he could see. I always let Axel see my missions if he wanted to._

_ "Saïx, don't you think I'd be an asset on this one? I can help against the fire better then Roxas can, his Magic abilities are shitty at best. And Demyx has trouble conjuring up a puddle. At least I'd be able to divert the fire so Roxas could get attacks in." I could heard the harsh tone in his voice as he spoke over my shoulder and I could just imagine that glare on his face._

_ "No Axel… Roxas and Demyx are fine, you need to go out on a mission of your own: there is an infestation of Icy-Cubes and it calls just for your expertise."_

_ "Larxine can get rid of those with some lightning faster then I can."_

_ "We don't want it done fast, we want it done right." Saïx gave that finality look and conjured a dark corridor himself._

_ Demyx and I left, but not quick enough before I heard Axel start to yell again. Demyx just made some stupid joke about Axel wanting to 'keep his precious Roxie' safe and out of danger._

_ The mission went horribly, the fire would eat around Demyx's water attacks and buriers preventing me from getting a good hit in, but after a while I used a limit ability._

_ Demyx apparently had to carry me back most of the way, but once we were in the Dark Corridor I got up and started walking on my own. I hated showing Saïx that I was weak- even though I wasn't. We got back and handed in our report, Saïx seemed pleased with the two of us and dismissed us to either the medical wing or to our rooms._

_ I didn't feel like being molested by Vexen that night so I went straight to my room and pulled my singed and burned to crisp coat so I could just flop onto my bed. The soft springs had felt so soothing as I sat down, my room was plain, a single picture of me and Axel on the nightstand that he'd insist we take on one of our escapades to Twilight Town. I spent a moment looking at the picture before laying down with a sigh. I'd never bothered to turn the light on since I didn't want the harsh light to hurt my eyes anymore after fighting the overly bright Heartless._

_ I didn't want the covers on my body since I still felt like I was cooking, and my room seemed hotter then normal, but I didn't bother to move since all my muscles were killing me._

_ I felt like I was just about to fall asleep when a sound caught my attention, I tried to sit up but a hand was quickly splayed across my chest and kept me down against the soft bed. I opened my mouth to speak until another voice I knew well cut me off._

_ "Shut up you idiot… you should have backed me up with Saïx… he sent me on thirty missions since you left and it took you and Demyx two days. Don't you think that having me there would have been beneficial to you?" I opened my mouth again but Axel cut me off again. "Was it so important for you to be with Demyx for two days fighting a Heartless that you couldn't just agree with me that having someone who can do nothing BUT FIRE attacks with you against a FIRE ELEMENTAL Heartless? Or did the two of you finish it off quickly and spend the rest of your time making out?"_

_ My heart stopped, if I had a heart to stop. The look in his eyes was so heartbroken that my own chest started hurting just seeing it. "N-no we didn't! We-we killed the Heartless then came back!" I watched as Axel's outline lowered itself closer to my face so I could see him by the dim light of Kingdom Hearts through my window._

_ His green eyes were so sad looking that I could tell he wasn't lying about the number of missions he'd had, and I feel responsible for that, because if I had spoken up to his idea we all would have been done much sooner. It's not like the other members missions did anything anyways, I'm the only one that can collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts._

_ "Axel, I'm sorry… I didn't think it'd be a good idea to-"_

_ "What? Talk to me again? You've been acting pretty high and mighty since you and Demyx started having your little make-out sessions. I don't really know what you've been thinking, but it's pissing me off that your still doing this even though Demyx is with Zexion now." I was blown away, I didn't think Axel knew so much, but he always was the shadow lurking kind of guy. No one noticed him when he was in the shadows but we all noticed when he wanted us to._

_ "Axel, I haven't kissed Demyx in a month. And why do you care anyhow? Isn't it your job to not care? Isn't that what you always say?" his face came closer to mine again but he stopped just about an inch away, his eyes glaring and his jaw set._

_ I wanted so deeply to kiss him at that moment that I knew my face was going red, but I remained steel-like, waiting for him to speak like I always had to._

_ "I've always cared Roxas. Only you know that so don't play fucking dumb." his hand was still on me, but it had slid down to my stomach. I'm not sure why I didn't just move his hand since my arms were free, I'm sure he was asking himself that, but I didn't move his hand because I didn't want him to._

_ "No you haven't. You've never cared! All you do is joke around and play your stupid mind games! You wouldn't care if I gave you the opportunity to instead of just worming your own way into 'care' when caring isn't needed! You don't have the heart for it Axel… you're the one always telling me that!" I was yelling now, completely enraged that he'd lie to me about that. He always 'cared' where caring wasn't possible for us._

_ "I'll care if you give me the opportunity… who the hell has been here for you in the Organization Roxas? Has it been Demyx, Luxord, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, please… tell me who's-"_

_ I'm not really sure why I growled, but I did. My hands shot up and I gripped handfuls of bright red hair in my hands before pulling his face down to mine. His mouth had been open from yelling back me so I took the opportunity and slid my tongue into his mouth._

_ Demyx and I had tried kissing like that a few times, but it always just felt gross so we'd stopped, but I was glad that I had a bit of experience kissing like that. My eyes remained closed tight as I kissed him, not sure on when I should stop or if he was enjoying it._

_ It only took a few seconds before Axel put his hand back on my chest and pushed me down onto the bed. I was panting and I could hear him panting too, but I couldn't see him anymore. He let out a growled 'No' then left the room._

_ I remember sitting up with a heavy feeling in my chest, directly under where his hand had been. "See? You just cant care." I knew my voice wouldn't reach him, but I knew that if I didn't say it I might have done something stupid or had nightmares. I let a sigh escape my lips before falling asleep that night, wondering how I could have done anything different to have Axel actually accept the feelings I tried to show him. Of course I was angry at the time, but I poured every emotion I owned into that kiss. And him leaving felt like a slap in the face._

_ That was the last night I spent in the Organization, I left the next day and didn't look back, well… not physically._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and see Winner hovering over me, his face lights up and he lowers his head to mine, licking my face a few times before nuzzling me with his nose.

"Alright boy… I'm fine, now let me up." I cant help but smile, despite the horrid dream about my last real encounter with Axel. I look around and see that we're in the Cove, Astrid is sitting with her back to us a fair ways away on a rock, most likely sharpening her axe again. Hiccup is no where in sight and I can tell that Astrid's Nadderhead is antsy about Winner since she wont take her eyes off of Winner- at least I think it's a 'she' I'm never sure.

"You know… Hiccup's been going crazy since Winner took you out. His dad's pissed at all of us for not being able to control our dragons. He's more mad at you though because Winner is so deadly." her voice carries well, it's probably because people just listen to her though. She turns around and her blonde hair and blue eyes catch the light wonderfully. "You didn't help the situation any Roxas."

"Hey, I'm not the only one. Your Nadderhead was in there just as much as me and Winner."

"Yes, but our dragons don't have the ability to hurt one another. And in all fairness Winner was the one who attacked Snoutlout."

"He didn't attack Snotlout. He attacked his Nightmare, there is a huge difference there Astrid. They were coming at us, not the other way around."

"Alright… I just wanted to let you know that since you came here Hiccup has done nothing but put his neck out on the line for you Roxas… he's already been in shit with his dad for some of the crap you've done. And I think it's about time you paid him back and just fess up for this one."

I feel anger bristling in my gut but grind my teeth together. "I'll gladly take responsibility for what are my mistakes… but until those mistakes are actual mistakes I'll take no credit for them. I was always the little guy and I always had to take the shit. I didn't ask Hiccup to put his neck out on a line for me as is."

"But you didn't have to, it's just the kind of guy he is." her face turns soft with that statement and I know there is no hope in arguing with a love-sick girl so I give up and turn away from her again.

"Fine. I'll fess up the next time it's actually me who's been causing trouble. But until then-"

"Hey, Astrid, look who I found wandering in the woods again!" both Astrid and I turn our heads in the direction of the opening of the Cove once we hear Hiccup's voice and my eyes go wide, there is only one explanation to explain what I'm seeing: Red. My heart starts to beat faster as I know exactly who it is.

**AN:**

**Hiccup: wow…nice ending there Ellie… or do you like Lizzie?**

**Me: I'm good with anything… Elizabeth, Ellie, El, Anne, I'm pretty versatile. And thanks Hiccup, I thought it'd be a nice little cliffy (And I'm technically keeping my promise about what chapter Axel shows up in. BONUS!)**

**Axel: yeah well I hate that promise.**

**Roxas: I like it… it's been a sweet story so far… but your plot kinda sucks, is it gonna get better?**

**Me: I think so? Kinda mean to say it sucks Roxas… but whatever, I have a thick skin. Take it away Gaara.**

**Gaara: Elizabeth would love to hear what you think, constructive criticism is great too. But really, if she doesn't get any reviews I'm going to be stuck cleaning her bedroom (And that is scary) so please review… to save my poor soul.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Welcome back to another Chapter… I hope you enjoy! ^^ also! This chapter has a lot of quotes from the movie, as in I've watched the movie and taken the words from the subtitles… I don't own any of them but I don't want to write them all out at the end.**

**Lesson 4: Can Dragons Are Jealous.**

My eyes are wide as I'm looking at Hiccup and the tall man beside him, a smirk splayed across fairly thin lips and hands are stuffed in his pockets. He looks relaxed entirely until our eyes lock and shock takes over his body, shoulders going stiff and his eyes widening.

I'm not really aware that I'm moving until I'm only a few feet away and my arms reach out. He doesn't stop me as I wrap my arms around his torso and burry my face in the familiar coat I know so well. "Axel!" my voice cracks but I don't really care as he returns the hug. "Axel… I'm so glad you're here! Did you let your dark corridor close? Are you stuck here too Axel?" I pull my face out of his chest and look up just in time to see the soft expression leave his face and his smirk come back.

"Uh, yeah it's gone… but what do you mean 'stuck here'?"

"I cant conjure a dark corridor. And, and my Keyblade is a dragon! Look!" I point behind me at Winner and see he's slowly walking up with a bit of a glare, his pupils are small and thin and he looks like he's about to pounce.

"Yeah I know. I tried to tell you about this place once… but you cut me off. Ryo and Fyr should be coming along any minute. And as for the Dark corridors I can still summon them, see?" Axel holds his hand out and I watch as the black hole appears out of no where.

I spend a moment looking at it before looking down at my own hand, only one of my arms has left go of his waist. My hand looks normal, but I know if I try and conjure a dark corridor it wont work. I debate about running in there but decide against it, the stupid dreams I've been having about Axel have made me want to just stay here as long as he's with me.

"So… uh, you two know each other?" I spin around and see Hiccup and Astrid standing there. "Nice to see you again Axel." Astrid nods her head in acknowledgement of Axel being there.

"Yeah… this is the 'cute blonde back home' I told you 'bout? . " Axel wraps his arms around my shoulders and I heard Astrid giggle before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh god… this is the blonde you kept talking about? Number thirteen you called him, didn't you? Oh man… some of the stories Axel has…" Astrid trails off with laughter and I look up at Axel, being a head taller then me I can see the guilty expression on his face easily. What did he say about me?

"She's right… there are a few real good stories." Hiccup shrugs his shoulders with a slight smile that's more reassuring then laugh and I turn back to Axel.

"What's so funny that we've done? We don't do anything funny."

"Nah, you just don't think we did funny things Roxie." there's the nickname again, has he forgiven me for not turning back, for leaving and ignoring him in the dark corridor? An even better question: does he forgive me about that last night I was in the castle, when I kissed him? Has he forgiven me for everything?

I try and find the answer in his eyes but after only a few seconds of my stare he looks away and stands up slightly straighter as he looks passed all three of us and towards Winner.

"So… this is the Keyblade huh? Are you sure it's not the Oblivion Roxas? He's looking a little dark." I turn around and see that Winner is blackish purple again and his pupils are still just slits.

"Uh, yeah… his name's Winner." I look back at Axel and see the shocked expression before turning away again and heading over to Winner to calm him down from whatever's pissing him off now. I know that I'm blushing I just hope I can blame the heat.

For being a place that snows nine months of the year, and hales another three, I've seen nothing but gorgeous weather while here. Especially in the Cove, it just seems so peaceful here that I cant believe that I've actually been living here.

"Hey Winner, what's up?" he gives a low chirping sound as he walks around me and pushes me closer to the bounder I had been sitting against before Axel showed up.

"Protective little bastards, aren't they? Let me guess, you ride to fight, don't you?" I look at Axel as he walks over before Winner hisses and he stops. Axel plops down on his butt, not looking the slightest bit nervous about being so close to a dragon that doesn't like him.

"Uh… yeah. So, where are you Chakrams, Axel?" he shrugs his shoulders and leans back against one hand while the other rubs the back of his head through his hair. God I miss feeling how soft that hair is, but as Winner lowers himself on the ground in front of me and keeps his eyes trained on Axel I know that I'm not going to be able to feel that red hair any time soon.

"I'm not sure, they should be by any minute. What I really want to know is what happened to the clothes that I hid before I left last time. I know it was a tree somewhere, but I cant remember where the freaking tree is." he pauses for a long moment and I know that he wants to say something else, so I remain quiet. "So Roxas, how've you been doing here? You seem pretty relaxed and comfortable."

"Not in the slightest. Winner and I were doing some Dragon Training earlier today, and now I'm probably in deep shit with the entire island… but I'm sure I'll be fine, there's nothing that can keep me down." I give a smile and when I open my eyes I know that Axel knows it's fake so I let it drop.

It feels nice being around someone I know and trust, I can already feel myself relaxing slightly, even if Winner is between us and he looks a little distant.

"Axel, does the superior know about this world?" Axel shakes his head right away and I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want that to happen. "Alright then… um, I have to go apologize for having an overprotective dragon now." I get up with a sigh and watch as Winner jumps up and circles me a few times.

"Relax boy… god, he's not going to kill me." it's just not possible for Axel to hurt me, well… he can hurt me but he cant kill me, I'm sure I mean enough to him for that. Because I know he means that much to me.

"Are you sure about that Roxie?" I look over at him and see that he's hiding most of his face in shadows, just his bright green eyes glinting with the small amount of light from the sun that's being caught in them.

"Yes. If you were going to kill me, you wouldn't call me Roxie." it's an egotistic move I know, but he bursts into laughter and stand up. He walks over casually, skirting around Winner now ignoring the hissing and he bends down slightly in front of my face like he always does when he's going to tell me a secret.

My face is going red because the last time he was this close I kissed him, but I try not to show it. He reaches up and grabs my chin with his long delicate fingers and I have no choice but to look at his face, either his eyes or his lips, so I look into his eyes, trying to find the answers I still don't have and know he cant give.

"Don't be too sure of that Roxie… I am a man of impulse, not reason." before I can really think about what he's said he's standing up straight and heading for the opening to the Cove. "I'm gonna go find Ryo and Fyr. I'll meet you guys either back at Hiccups' house or here. Got it memorized?" I cant help but smile hearing that line coming from him, when I was dragon training with everyone they'd used it a lot with the information I needed to remember- all of it -and it just didn't sound the same coming from them.

Once Axel is gone I actually remember that Astrid and Hiccup are here and I turn to see then both smiling at me like I'm a puppy and I've just done something cute that makes people sigh. "So Roxas… I'm guessing he's the red head you've been talking about at night… the guy who haunts your dreams?" Hiccup is smiling more then Astrid but I can see that she's got a blush on her face that could probably rival my own.

"Uh… I wouldn't say 'haunt' more like, 'invades' really. And yeah, that's him." Hiccup nods his head and lets out a sigh as he walks over. I see him petting Winners head and he has an almost sad expression on his face.

"Well… we better get going Roxas, I'm sure my dad will get mad at us for leaving. But we'll get brownie points for coming back. Common." Hiccup motions for me to follow him to the opening of the Cove and I start following him.

Everyone in the Village is looking at us as we go, Hiccup is riding on Toothless because his leg is bothering him today and I'm walking beside Winner, being furthest to the left with my right hand on his shoulder as he walks.

I can hear a few people murmuring about how I'm going to be banished from Berk, or that I'm going to have to be locked up with Winner where we cant hurt anyone. There are so many theories jumping around the Village and I just know that one of them is obviously right.

We get to the great hall and there are Snotlout and his dragon, Fishlegs and his dragon, the twins and their dragon, and Astrid's Nadderhead. Stoick is standing there with a scowl on his face and I cant help but gulp as we walk into the great hall, his arms crossed over his chest and I can feel my nerves almost making me visibly shake.

"Roxas, Hiccup, Astrid… come here and have a seat." that, is what I've been dreading. I walk over and sit down where he motions me to and keep my teeth clenched so I don't say anything.

Being the thirteenth member of the Organization meant two things to me: 1, I'm the strongest and most valuable because I'm the only one who can actually collect hearts. 2, I'm the one who gets handed the grunt work and has to just bare whatever the others throw at me. I can make all the snide comments I want in my head, but out loud I have to bite my tongue and keep it that way.

"Roxas, I want an explanation right now as to why you and Winner attacked Snotlout." I look from Stoick to Snotlout and see the smirk, so he's told a different story. And of course because I haven't been here to tell my side of the story I'm stuck just getting the punishment.

I keep my mouth closed and just look at the grain of the tabletop in front of me. Stoick sighs and I hear Hiccup taking a breath to speak so I cut him off. "I have no explanation for why it happened. It just did."

"Well, do you have anything to say to Snotlout?" yeah, he needs a better name. I keep my mouth shut for a moment, pushing that harsh anger back down into the cage in my stomach where all my rage goes.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No sir. I have nothing to say to Snotlout." my jaw is still clenched and my eyes are fixed on the table in front of me still. I'm sure that if I actually unclench my jaw I'll say something that'll get me in more trouble then I'm already in.

"Well, I think he deserves something of an apology." is this some kind of mental torture? I don't apologize to anyone, for anything. I've hit Marluxia with the Keyblade and never apologized for it. Doesn't that mean anything to these people?

"Well I don't agree."

"You realize that you caused mass panic Roxas? The entirety of Berk had to go into that arena and calm the dragons down. Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare is still having it's burns treated because of that monster you call a dragon. Do you have any idea how much damage it could do to a person if it got mad? Especially since you obviously cant control him!" Stoick is right in my face now and I can smell a small amount of ale on his breath and see the furry in his eyes.

Stoick reaches forward and grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me out of my seat and lifting me into the air so my face is closer to his but I have no freaking idea why fear is suddenly ripping through me.

"Apologize to Snotlout and you wont be punished Roxas… but until you do, you'll have to be faced with some sort of punishment." I catch a glimpse of Astrid holding her hand over Hiccups mouth and whispering something in his ear and I know he would be telling his father the truth right now if it weren't for her. But I don't want him to tell Stoick the truth, I can handle myself.

"Then bring on the punishment, because I'm not saying one word of apology to that low-down, pig-swallow, son of a half-troll, rat-eating munge-bucket! I refuse to apologies for anything, I've killed people and not apologized, he's still alive, so imagine how high he is on my list for apologizing!" his eyes go wide and I'm thrown back down into the seat, getting the sharp edge of the back of the chair in my back.

"Bring me some rope! Your punishments starts easy, for now." Snotlout is the one to bring the rope and I can see the smirk in his face. Stoick takes the rope and first ties my hands to the chair, then my feet, then he ties my midsection down too so I'm completely immobilized. "Get the book Gobber."

I haven't even noticed the stocky man in the corner of the hall yet with all the other adults. They all look like their ready to kill me as Gobber walks forward with a big, heavy book in his hand. He slams it down on front of my me and I realize I can move my right hand just enough to be able to flip the pages.

"The Dragon Manuel, everything we know about every dragon we know of. Get reading. You'll have a test once your done, and if you pass… you'll be able to apologize to Snotlout again, if not, you get another punishment." I can tell this is a punishment for children, but I was stuck in Wonderland with Zexion for a week. Reading this book and memorizing it looks like a piece of cake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class. The three major classifications of dragons: easy enough to remember, too bad there are hundreds of Dragons for each classification.

The Thunderdrum: inhabits sea-caves and dark tide-pools, when startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close rage, very dangerous, kill on sight. Are the Vikings friends with dragons now, or is this the old manual or something?

Timberjack: this gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at it's victim. Extreamly dangerous. Kill on sight.

Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.

Gronckel. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.

Burns its victims. Buries it's victims. Chokes it's victims. Turns it's victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.

I let out yet another sigh and roll my shoulders. I've been stuck here for too many hours to keep track of now and I'm only half way through the book. Granted, I've memorized everything, but it's getting boring.

"Hey Roxie… what're you doing in here all alone? It's such a beautiful day out." I turn my head and see Axel walking into the great hall, he's wearing Viking clothes like me now though and his smirk is still in place.

"Didn't you hear? This is my punishment?"

"For what?" he leans against the table beside the book and looks down at it. "Damn… this is a boring as shit book." I nod my head in agreement and he ruffles my hair. "Don't worry… I'm sure this is it."

"Nope. I wont apologize to Snotlout so once I'm done with this, I'll get another punishment." Axel winces slightly.

"Man Roxie…what did you do to this guy?"

"Nothing. He attacked me and Winner reacted. Now he's off flirting with Hiccup's girlfriend and I'm stuck here reading this lame-ass-shity-book." I know I'm glaring at the page in front of me, but my eyes just wont soften.

"Really? How interesting… I'll be back in a bit." without anymore of a goodbye or an option for me to say by Axel is gone through a dark corridor and I envy his ability to still do that.

I go back to reading the book, stupid, stupid, stupid, I don't care, I don't care, I don't fucking care! I let out a huff and throw my head back and straighten out my back, hearing a few pops and cracks from my spine.

"Hey! Let me go! Don't touch me! Let go you stupid, rat-eating-" Snotlout is cut off as he's thrown into the great hall, Axel is standing in the now open doorway and he's got that determined look on his face I've only see on hard missions.

The look breaks and his smirk washes over his face as he walks back into the room, grabbing the collar of Snotlout's vest and pulling him over to the chair directly across from me. I watch with wide eyes as Axel ties him up much like I am, mumbling something about 'stupid jocks' before slamming an even bigger book down in front of him.

"Get reading." Snotlout opens his mouth but Axel cuts him off "Now!" Snotlout just sits there and I hear Axel sigh before he walks over, flips the book over to the first page and pushes Snotlout's head into the page covered in writing. "I said read!" once Axel lets him go Snotlout does as told and starts reading, grumbling about 'being the victim' and 'shouldn't have to be treated like this' but to be honest, I think it's the best way to treat him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel left a little while go, something about erasing the evidence that he tied Snotlout up. But now Stoick is here and madder then ever as he yells at me for having the audacity to not inform someone since Snotlout was gagged.

"No one listened to me, per your orders Nobody came in here Stoick." I love how I can use that and it's still true, I'm not lying to say that.

"It's not true! That red headed guy did this to me!"

"Tell me Roxas… who did it."

"Nobody did it." my lips are pulling up into a smirk and I can tell that I'm getting on his nerves again.

"Fine, are you ready to apologize to Snotlout yet?"

"No. give me the next punishment." Stoick grabs the collar of my shirt again and drags me out of the great hall. Many people laugh, some chuckle, but most people glare at me as I'm pulled towards the woods behind Hiccup's house. "You're to be tied up here for three days, nobody is to talk to you and only I will bring you water if you need it."

I smile as I'm tired to a fairly thick tree in a standing position, good thing Axel is here… that way Nobody can talk to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three more punishments, not being allowed to be around Winner, having to help cook in the great hall, and I had to go on the fishing expedition: I've never seen so many fish-guts in my life. But Stoick finally gave up. I'd made it through, all the punishments he deemed 'safe' for someone my age and now I was just restricted to not going on the roof and not flying on Winner.

We're all in the Cove and Astrid is bugging me about the fact that I haven't actually done anything. But I don't really care, because now I'm just on the Villages watch list: basically if I step out of line I'll have to do something truly horrible like washing the villages clothes.

"I just don't get why you didn't apologize, you didn't have to make Hiccup worry so much!"

"I don't get why none of you could have stood up for me! Do you always let Snotlout dictate to the rest of you?"

"Of course not! Snotlout is just a hard guy to argue with! It's not like we let him run what we do!"

"Well I'd hate to tell you, but it kind of is!" I catch Axel and Hiccup sitting on a boulder beside each other, both holding their heads as we continue yelling at each other.

"How dare you, I do not let him- or anyone -tell me what to do!"

"Yes, yes you do! The simple fact that you go to Stoick every day when we all go home to tell him what I've done is proof enough that you do what they tell you! Your worse then I was when I was in the-" I'm suddenly cut off when I'm spun around. I see a bit of red for a moment before something is pressing against my lips.

My mind does a quick check: Winner is out with the other dragons, apparently trying to find Ryo and Fyr, Hiccup is now talking to Astrid and trying to get her to just drop the conversation, and as I open my eyes I see the two tear marks and bright green eyes in front of me.

My eyes are wide with shock and he just closes his eyes, he has the most innocent look now and I realize that he initiated it, not me. I close my eyes again and reach up to grab fists full of his hair despite the fact that the kiss remains sweet and soft.

I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I open my mouth a little, the kiss still feels so sweet as our tongue just tap each other. I don't know how to kiss anymore, with Demyx it had been rough and sloppy, strictly pure need. But with Axel, he was being so sweet and gentile with the kiss that I didn't know what to do.

Axel is suddenly ripped away, we both let out a squeak. I open my eyes but all I see is a flash of black and Axel being pushed to the ground. Winner is on top of him, growling and before I can get him to let go two Monstrous Nightmares rush at Winner and push him off.

The three dragons are getting into a fight and I know that something bad is going to happen if this keeps up. "Winner! Knock it off! Winner!" I rush over, forgetting Axel who's still in a daze on the ground and jump into the mass of claws and teeth. "Winner! Stop it!" I get to his head and wrap myself around his jaw so he's cant bite the Monstrous Nightmares I know are Axels Chakrams.

"Hey! Ryo, Fyr! Knock it off!" I'm don't think I'm hurt, I cant feel anything though. Ryo and Fyr are still snapping and clawing with their teeth and claws, but there is no fire in the mix yet. Winner has somehow moved me to his back and I'm trying to pull his head away from the other two.

"Winner! Knock it off! Fly, fly you stupid reptile!" Winner snaps at one of them again before turning to glare at me. Before I can hold on properly Winner takes off and I'm rolling down his back onto the ground.

Ryo and Fyr take off too, but Winner is much faster and soon he's out of sight as the two Nightmares come back. "holly shit Roxas… are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm- shit!" I didn't notice that my sides been scratched up fiercely, pain is starting to run from my right thigh up to my shoulder and my arm feels pretty ripped to shreds too.

"How much of a stupid idiot are you? Hasn't anyone ever bothered to tell you not to get into a fucking dragon fight!" I can feel Axel's picking me up because I can feel the motion, but I cant actually feel his arms touching me, I cant feel anything touching me and I'm getting scared that I'm going to pass out again.

"I-I guess not."

"Idiot." I can tell I'm being set down but all I can really do to follow what's going on is listen: Astrid is taking me to her house to get patched up again, her mom is supposed to be a really good healer, and since Axel has no Potions it's the only option I have since he cant perform Cure spells and I'm in no shape to.

"I'm going to stay here with Hiccup, Roxas… I'll meet you back in the village as soon as I can, alright?" I just groan, I cant make any other sound without the threat of my lunch coming back up.

The sudden jerk of flight hits me, but I know it's not toothless or Winner because they take off like lightning bolts, this is a sort of harsh flapping and the up and down motion of a dragon having to work extra hard to get into the air. I know we're on Astrid's Nadderhead, but I just don't want to open my eyes so make sure.

So many emotions are running through my head right now, the main emotion being confusion as to why Axel had kissed me after all the shit I've put him through. I'm sure he'd rather just not see me again for the rest of his life instead of kissing me, but the emotions I'd felt behind the kiss were so strong that I'm just confused now.

"Roxas… I'm not sure if you've managed to figure this out on your own yet, but dragons are very possessive. You cant just have a relationship, you need to introduce your dragon to whoever you like and then you start off small. And what were you thinking just kissing him anyways? Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh… you were there Astrid. He kissed me." I look around Astrid's kitchen as her mom comes back over with a cold compress to clean my wounds with.

"So… Roxas here has himself a girlfriend does he?" she must have just been listening to 'kiss' instead of 'he kissed' but I don't know if something like loving a man is a taboo around here so I just shrug.

"I-I don't really know what our relationship is yet. It's complicated."

"Oh, I've heard that plenty of times. Just, tell her how you feel. And if she doesn't listen… knock some good old sense into her!" I smile slightly before she starts cleaning my wounds and I let out a slight scream at the sting. "Sorry… it'll get better soon." I nod my head and close my eyes to try and ignore the pain as best I can.

"First rule of getting a love interest Roxas, always, introduce your dragon, BEFORE sucking face! Is that clear? Perfectly and completely?" I nod my head as Astrid continues to lecture me. "You cant possibly think that it's a good idea to be gallivanting around with him Roxas! Winner is more possessive then any other dragon I've met. If you don't smarten up he's going to kill the people you care for most." I nod my head as the cold compress is dabbed across another cut. "And don't even get me started and still spending time with your dragon once a relationship does kick off. Your just lucky that Ryo and Fyr didn't show up before Winner tackled Axel or you would have been in serious shit yourself. If their person wasn't in danger they would have gone after you like Winner did."

I keep nodding my head even though I barely understand what she's saying, things were mo much simpler when Axel didn't bother trying to show me emotions, even though I'm extremely glad that he has shown me emotions.

"Alright Roxas. You're all patched up, you'll start to get feeling back into your body in a few minutes and it shouldn't even hurt!" Astrid's mom gets up and leaves the house, she seems nice enough, but I can tell that she's suspicious about how I got the wounds and why it's always me getting hurt by dragons.

"Astrid… can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm not sure what my answer will be though." I nod my head and rotate my neck slightly, since I've regained feeling there first.

"Is it bad for one male to love another here? Is it bad?"

"Well… that's an easy one: people hate that, horrible really. It's just the 'kids' who are smart and kind enough to know that love is love. Stoick thinks of nothing but the population of Berk when it comes to that question. His view is 'Men love women and women love men' and he's very strict about it."

"So… being close to Axel would be a bad thing in the Village I take it." Astrid nods her head vigorously and I let out a sigh. Great, so Axel finally shows me some kind of interest and it'd be a witch hunt of we show our emotions. This is horrible, don't these people know that I just want to have a life away from the Organization? Preferably with Axel though.

I let out a huff as I get up to follow Astrid to the great hall, my mind is still swimming with what to do and I'm not sure if I can really see Axel and talk normally with him, I just hope he knows that Vikings don't like homosexuality.

Axel and Hiccup are sitting down and we're waved over immediately, Axel grabs my waist and pulls me onto the bench beside him before letting go and starting with his conversation again: something about the look on my face when I first killed a Heartless, apparently it was hilarious.

The other teens are all sitting away from us and most of the adults are trying to catch the conversation, but aside from that not much is happening… until Snotlout stands up and walks over.

Our section of the table quiets down and we all look at him, I know I'm glaring as hostile as I can and he just returns my glare for a moment. "Can I talk with you for a minute Roxas?"

I'm not too sure about it, but I stand up anyways and follow him out of the great hall, making sure to keep a few feet of distance between us until we're outside. I stop at the top of the stairs, not willing to go any further without another person or Winner. But since Winner still hasn't shown himself again I have no option but to be alone while Snotlout has his Monstrous Nightmare.

"Common, I just wanna talk." I don't believe him, but my feet keep moving anyhow. I follow him through the Village and passed what I assume is his house until we're in the forest and he stops, just a few feet in and crosses his arms over his chest before he begins speaking.

"So… what's up with you and that red head? Do you know each other from somewhere?"

"Yeah… we've been friends for a while." I don't like the conversation already, but with his Monstrous Nightmare behind me I know that it's very likely that something is going to go wrong.

"Why did he help you sit down then?"

"Because I'm hurt… you know if you were paying attention on our way here you probably would have noticed I'm limping a bit. But what should I expect? Your nothing but a stupid jock who's only goal in life is to steal Hiccup's girlfriend from under his nose."

I see the rage flash in his face and cant move quick enough because of my injuries. I try to summon the Keyblade but it doesn't work for obviously reasons and as I bring my hand up with the missing Keyblade to block the punch his fists swings right passed my arm and I'm blown back several feet.

I feel my head strike something hard, and I'm looking up at Snotlout as he's walking over, a smirk on his face as he says something that I cant hear. The world is starting to fade out and I know my heart is racing, but is it bad that I cant feel it that there is no harsh pounding in my chest to indicate that I'm scared? Maybe I just cant feel it because I'm numb again… I hope that's it, because I watch as Snotlout places his foot on my left arm and steps. I can see the obvious break in my arm but pain is elusive and I let out a sigh as the world fades. I'm not sure if I'm dead or not… but the simple fact that my thoughts are still here is good, isn't it?

But this raises a question: is death simply being locked in a broken body, like the hands being stuck in a clock long after the battery runs out. Or is this nothingness and I've finally just vanished into thin air? If so, I hope to be carried around the world so I can keep exploring, because even in this dead state, I think I can still smell that fresh sulfur scent Axel always has.

**AN:**

**Me: alright, thank you all for reading Ch.4! I think it turned out pretty well if you ask me… nothing too odd or horrible… the end is a little confusing though. ^^ sorry.**

**Roxas: did you kill me? You killed me didn't you? Oh god, and after the kiss with Axel, how could you do this to me!**

**Axel: relax Roxie, we've still got backstage.**

**Roxas: Shut up. I'm not talking to you since your on her side.**

**Axel: I'm just glad I'm in the fic now… four chapters was too long to wait.**

**Me: you know, you were in Roxas' dreams and flash backs, right? So you cant really get too mad at me.**

**Hiccup: what's the rest of the plot? Because I don't know how my character should act.**

**Me: your character is you Hiccup. Anyhow, here's Gaara.**

**Gaara: thank you all for reading and please review. If not Elizabeth is going to steal my soul and give it to her friend for a birthday present… or sell it on eBay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Lesson 5: Dragons Worry… A Lot.**

I can hear people moving and lungs being filled with air and expelling it into my hair, making it brush against the top of my head and across my forehead. The sound of talking is starting to reach me and I think I'm blinking, I'm know I'm trying to make myself blink.

"He's not in trouble for this too is he? God, he was missing for two weeks, who knows how long he's been knocked out! He's as thin as a bone and I want to torch whoever did this to him! That welt on his head should have killed him! The fact he's still here is a fucking miracle!" I can hear Axel yelling and I wonder how long he's been yelling for, I hope he hasn't been yelling for these last two weeks like he just mentioned.

"Axel, will you shut up? We get it… someone has to pay for this, but we have to ask Roxas what happened. Isn't that the way these things work where the two of you are from?"

"No. We can get away with murder as long as there is no evidence- hell there can be as much evidence as you can give and we'll still get away with it! I'm not going to lie, it's hell where we come from. It's why Roxas left… and if I'd just been smart enough to leave with him then these stupid emotions would be-"

"How's Roxas doing?" Axel has been cut off my Stoick now, and since he stopped I'm supposing that Axel knows about having to at least tread carefully.

"Uh… he's still unconscious dad… I'm not sure when he's going to wake up though."

No, I'm here, I'm awake aren't I? Why the hell cant I move? I can feel my body here like a ton of lead is blanketing me. Lethargy is the only word I can use to describe how I feel right now… and what were they talking about? What happened with that stupid moment with Snotlout in the forest? Is that why I can't move, and why do I apparently have a welt in my head? Is it a welt or a bump? So I have a concussion, or amnesia? No, not amnesia… I can remember small and large details.

"Oh… well let me know once he's awake. I have to ask him who did this and what he remembers." Stoick sounds angered, or stressed? I'm not sure because I haven't spent that much time with him to know his tones of voice.

"Yeah, whatever. How about we just wake him up and give him some food first." that's Axel, shit, he sounds worried. I must have scared him, dammit, now I feel bad for doing that.

I hear Stoick crossing the room again, his footfalls are like thunder, and the sound of the door slamming shut like lightning. A few more minutes pass and I can hear the sound of Hiccup whispering with Astrid in the corner about their own plans in a few nights to take a flight and just leave Berk behind for a few hours, in all reality I think it sounds nice.

"Common Roxas. I need you to wake up. I cant take another minute of their kissy-faces while your just lying here looking like a corpse." I look that bad huh, isn't he supposed to lie to me, or does that rule only apply to girls? I try and move again but nothing happens, I want to blink, just to show him I'm listening. I try and take a deeper breath and that works so I let it out in a half groan half sigh, my pain increasing the reason for the groan.

"Roxas? Are you awake?" I try to at least groan again but it only comes out as a huff. "Are you awake Roxas?" I constrict my throat a bit and let out another breath so it sounds like a groan again.

"Alright, I'll go get Stoick so he can-"

"No!" both Axel and Hiccup yell at the same time and I find myself wanting to flinch at the sound. "No… don't get him just yet. Give Roxas some time to actually wake up will you?" I'm trying Axel, I really am, but it hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much? Am I paralyzed?"

I want to cry, having this stupid burier between Axel and I feels like it's killing me, I can hear him breathing, I can hear him whispering small little comments in my ear. I can feel his breath ghosting over my ear and moving my hair, and I want to kiss him so badly, to see him, I want to be with him and I cant!

"Roxie… your crying, what's the matter?" I hear shuffling and I know that Astrid and Hiccup have left the room, but the sound of four fairly heavy feet and a growl catch my attention and I know it's Winner.

Oh god… don't make him leave, please Winner, if you've ever been able to hear my thoughts hear these ones and don't make Axel leave. He's not making me cry, he's not… it's just that I cant stand to be this close yet this far away from him! I want to see him and feel him again Winner, please don't make him leave… he might be the only thing keeping me here now!

My chest is feeling so constricted, am I still breathing? Am I having a panic attack? Oh god… please don't let me go out like this, I haven't seen all the worlds yet, I have to kiss Axel just one more time… I have to tell him I never cared for Demyx and that it's always been him!

I feel a hand suddenly on my forehead, it's so hot and I'm relieved I can feel it. The feel of someone breathing on the skin by my ear hits me and because it's so hot I know it's Axel. "Relax Roxas… you're freaking out… everything is fine. I don't really know if your sleeping or not, but you should know that Astrid's mom gave you some stuff that makes your body unresponsive. So just relax alright? Your face doesn't look pretty when you scowl like that… besides, your making Winner worried." I don't really care how worried Winner is right now, I just want to see Axel again.

The same lips that'd been whispering in my ear gently press against it and I force my breathing to show that I appreciate it by sighing since my lungs are the only thing I have control over right now. I feel his lips pressed against my temple now and feel a slight amount of pain, but I ignore it since I know he's not trying to hurt me.

A growl catches my attention and the lips on my temple are removed even though his hand stays on my forehead. "Fine Winner… but I swear to Kingdom Hearts that if you tackle him when he opens his eyes I'll take you into the forest and clip those pretty black wings of yours." that makes me upset, but I know it's an empty threat… you cant exactly clip dragon wings.

Axel starts massaging my head and I can feel that heavy sleep wall wanting to come back down again. "Don't fight it Roxie… just go back to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." the only thing I can hear as I doze off again is the sound of Winner making that soothing purring, almost chirping sound beside me and Axel whispering 'promise' over and over in my ear, I'm not even sure if he really is whispering that. But it makes me feel better to think he is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and right away I can see Axel's face. He's smiling sweeter then I've ever seen before, I try and push myself up but he stops me with a hand on my chest again and lowers himself so his lips are pressed against mine.

I raise my left hand, ignoring the searing pain and weave my fingers into his hair to keep him there. The sound of shuffling catches my attention again and I break the kiss to both breathe and check what made the shuffling.

I see bright blue eyes before anything else, the fact that it's nighttime reaches my brain as Winner slinks over and timidly sniffs me. He licks my cheek and I smile at him, raising my right hand and patting his head. "Good boy Winner."

"You know… we found him with you, he had you held up in a cave, keeping you warm and away from danger. To be honest I don't think he would have given you to anyone but me that day." Axel's voice sounds so smooth, even though I know he must be tired as hell from worrying and staying awake until I woke.

"Axel… what day is it?" wow… my throat is dry and swore.

"Don't worry about that now. I'll be back in a minute with some soup for you, need to get some meat back on those bones." I notice just how thin I am as Axel stands up and my arm falls back down to my side even though I tried to keep it up. I turn my head and my right hand looks to be in the same condition: thin to the point where my joints are obviously visible and little flesh is really there, my hands literally look like skin and bones.

Once Axel comes back he is followed by Hiccup and Astrid, her mother trailing in behind her to move me into a sitting position without breaking anything apparently.

"Alright Roxas, I'm going to help you drink the soup, just tell me if you need me to stop alright?" I nod my head and close my eyes as Axel maneuvers so he's against the wall behind me and my back is leaning against his chest. I can feel how hot his skin in through his shirt and realize that I'm not wearing one. I look down and see that my ribs are visible.

"Axel… tell me what happened… how'd you find me?" Axel gently moves my head so the back of my skull is leaning against his shoulder so the pathway of my throat is fairly straight. I look like a fucking skeleton and I hate having Axel see me like this, a cure spell probably doesn't even help with situations like this.

"Alright… well, when you left with Snotlout we were all suspicious of course, I didn't want to let you go, but another hot headed blonde thought it'd be best for the two of you to just talk it out. An hour later Snotlout came into the great hall with his Monstrous Nightmare, both were badly wounded and close to death. He accused you and Winner, so a search started right away.

"A group of us got to where you'd been, but there was no sign of either you or Winner. So most of us started searching the woods on foot while a few took their dragons to the skies. Ryo found Winner first, I was in the sky with Fyr so he headed right there. But Hiccup was closer and Ryo caught his attention first.

"Once Hiccup and Toothless got there, Winner just about went ballistic. He was spewing fire and hissing at everything until I got there. His fire has a harder time burning me or my dragons so we were actually able to get in there. You were laid out on a bed of light coals, they were burning just enough to keep you warm and not burn you. Several dead animals were placed around you as if they'd been offerings of food. You looked no better then you do now, all sunken and hollow… it's not a sight I like seeing Roxie." I can feel his hand running through my bangs as he stops gently pouring broth into my mouth so I can swallow and take a moment to breathe.

I can feel as he takes a hankie and dabs the stray drops of broth from the corners of my mouth before he picks up the bowl again. I feel so helpless and decrepit that I hate it, but I'm glad that everyone else has given me the privacy of leaving the room again so it's just me and Axel.

"Axel… once I'm done eating… can we have a nap?"

"Nah, I've still got a bunch of stuff to do. Hiccup is going to stay here with you though. And promised me he'd protect you with both his and Toothless' lives."

"Why? Is something-"

"Don't worry about it… I'm just over protective, like Winner." I don't really believe him but he presses a kiss to my temple and I can feel myself relaxing despite my worry now. Axel motions to the broth again but I shake my head, I don't feel like anymore food, and I'm starting to feel the weight of my splinted arm and like the food I've already eaten has hit my stomach more like a brick then broth.

I move my arm and glare down at the bulky heavy splint, wondering how I managed to lift it and grab Axel's hair with that hand. "Yeah… when we found you the bone had begun to reset itself… so they uh, had to re-break it."

"Really? Sounds painful, I'm glad I was out for that." Axel scoffs and it jars my body causing pain to shoot through me. "Ow!"

"Oh shit! Sorry Roxie." Axel supports my back and holds me forward slightly as he keeps chuckling. "I-I just find that funny since they had to literally tie Winner and me down. The only thing that kept me from stopping them is the fact that it takes a lot longer to melt through chain then it does rope." Axel lowers me back onto his chest and I let out a sigh, just wishing I was better and didn't need to be coddled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three more weeks and I'm perfectly fine again, I'm even back in training with Winner now that things have calmed down. Stoick still hasn't asked me what happened with vanishing for two weeks, but from what I've gathered he figures it was just me running away and not knowing how to survive on my own. As for Snotlout, well… Axel and Astrid took care of that when they head out, when Axel left me with Hiccup and Toothless for the day.

"So Roxie… what're your plans for tonight?"

"Sleep. I'm bushed. How can you still have so much energy?" I look over at Axel's smirking face and he just shrugs before walking behind me and curving his body around mine to whisper in my ear.

"Easy: I didn't just get back from over a month of not training. Now I got somewhere I wanna take you. So go jump in a river or something so you don't smell like sweat." things have just been like this, kisses stolen in dark corners of the great hall, saying sweet things to each other only when we're positive that no one else is listening. But it's all just in a teasing manner, like Axel knows my feelings and is just playing along so he's not stuck in Berk without another person from his old life in the Organization.

"Alright, I guess I can-" I'm cut off as Axel pushes me forward and I fall into Winner's side. I turn around to yell at Axel but as I open my mouth another voice cuts in.

"Roxas! Axel! I need to see the two of you back at the house. Now." Stoick sounds pissed, oh god please tell me that Axel pushed me away quick enough. I look at him and see that his face is contorted in thought again- not something I like to see. I hop on Winners back and start making sure that my shirt isn't too rumpled as we start heading towards Hiccups house. I can hear Axel behind me on either Ryo or Fyr and notice that instead of standing on the dragon like he usually does, he's seated criss-cross between its wings and is still pondering.

I bite my lip as we get to the house and I see Hiccup, Astrid and Stoick all sitting around the table. The two teens from this world look shamed and I know that something is wrong right away. I keep myself close to the door, taking the seat with the direct root out as Axel sits beside me, half between Stoick and myself.

"So… Axel, Roxas. I think it's time you finally explain something fairly important to me- and don't bother lying." right away I know that I should talk because I can lie through my teeth where Axel just says the truth in a sarcastic way to make people believe it's not real.

"Alright… the truth is always a good thing." I cross my right leg over my left and poke Axel in his lower back so he wont speak as I cross my arms over my chest to make myself look smaller but still confident- something I've found helps me when I lie.

"What is your relationship with Axel exactly, Roxas?"

"We were both employees where we came from. A selection of thirteen highly trained personnel who were pretty much just the lackeys to the head of the company." it wasn't lying outright it just wasn't the truth.

"Really? So, your just acquaintances?"

"Nope! We're friends. Have been for a while, I ran away from home and Axel followed… I guess in retrospect I should have waited for him as it was. It probably would have saved me some trouble." I give Stoick a sweet child kind of smile, the kind of smile only a completely innocent five year old can give when they make their parents proud.

Stoick glares for a moment, his thick eyebrows down over his eyes, casting half of his face into darker shadows since the room was only lit by a large fire.

"You see Roxas. I don't believe you, some members of the village- and myself have seen you and Axel much… closer then 'just friends' and I want to know why the two of you are so affectionate to one another."

I pause for a moment, giving a light laugh that is in no way mocking or ignorant of the situation and look at him. "Stoick, I'm sorry. It's just that, where we come from showing emotions and being 'overly affectionate' is just in our nature. We kiss as a greeting and we hug like, every five minutes. So I'm sorry if our culture is making the members of Berk uncomfortable, because we didn't know."

"You kiss as a greeting?"

"Yes, on the cheek." I know I've heard about this from someone. I'm sure Xigbar wanted to take me there because of it, at one point when he was being an overly stimulated pervert.

I wait a moment and notice that Stoick doesn't look any better then he did a moment ago and I know that no amount of talking could get us out of whatever trouble we're in. "Alright… well, no matter the reasons… due to several contributing factors I have to request that you and Axel leave Berk. The people in the village have noticed that those things started showing up about the same time you did and their starting to get worried. Especially with Roxas' faster then normal recovery. An arm doesn't usually heal for a few weeks, yet his arm is healed and he's already back to normal."

I scowl slightly and take a deep breath, trying to understand what's going on exactly: Axel and I are being kicked out of Berk for exactly no viable reason. It's the Organization all over again, isn't it?

"And if we don't want to leave?" This times it's Axel who's spoken, I was scared to ask really… I didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"A few of the men from the Village have voiced that if the two of you don't leave Berk with your dragons right away, they will drive you out. And the last time that happened was fifty years ago, the people didn't actually get out of Berk before they caught them and had the 'witches' burned." Stoick looks less the joyous, but I can see the glint in his eyes from the previous life Hiccup had described of hunting and killing dragons, being classic Vikings from story books I'd heard about in my many world travels.

"So… your banishing us from Berk… well, I have to admit, I thought this would go right to burning at the stake. Alright, I can live with this." Axel stands up and I watch with wide eyes as he moves over to the corner of the room where both our normal clothes are folded in a neat pile.

Axel tosses me my clothes and coat, leaving my shoes where they are for right now. "Axel… what are you-"

"We're heading off. Common, we both knew that we wouldn't be able to hang around forever as it is." I don't want to leave, but I know where he's coming from: it's in a Nobody's nature to keep moving. We've been going to different worlds like their different kinds of clothes we try on for all of the life I can remember for sure.

I take the clothes from my lap and head up to Hiccup's room to change. My muscles are suddenly feeling stiff as I pull off these clothes that I actually bought along with a game bag and my very own bow and arrow.

I don't want to leave, I don't feel like leaving Berk. What'll happen to Winner, or Hiccup and Astrid? God, I stop all thoughts as I realize I'm caring again… it's not a good idea to have emotions when it comes to things like this, and why all of a sudden as it is? I never had emotions in the Organization- at least I don't think I did.

Once I'm dressed back in my normal clothes with my coat buttoned and zipped up I open Hiccup's bedroom door to see Winner there, his eyes wide and his head tilted in what I know is a silent question. "Common boy. Let's go find Axel." He's warmed up to Axel a lot recently, since I've been sick actually… but I wish we didn't have to leave, that we didn't have to go because we're making an entire village 'uncomfortable' with the way we treat one another.

It's not even like we're fucking dating! It's just innocent flirting and a few pecks! We haven't even kissed on the lips since I woke up! I grind my teeth together and go down the stairs and I see Hiccup and Astrid speaking with Axel.

"I hope you don't mind Axel, but I'm bringing my bow and arrow with me. I've grown accustomed to shooting arrows to be honest." Axel shrugs his shoulders and Hiccup motions for the window at the back of the house that works as the back door for everyone but Stoick and Gobber.

"Common… Astrid and I will walk you out."

"As per your fathers orders." Hiccup nods his head with a bit of an ashamed expression and we all follow Astrid out. I want to smack Axel for being rude about it, but he's right; Hiccup is just following orders- like Vikings do.

"I hope you know I did all I could, my father is just-Vikings, we have… stubbornness issues. But hey, I got it un-public and you guys aren't being put in the stockades, so I think we're ahead of the game." I look at Hiccup as he looks over his shoulder with a sad smile, his eyes downcast and the smile not really being there.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup… like I said: it's about time we head out as it is… staying in once place really isn't my thing as it is." even if I want it to be mine. I don't voice what I'm thinking and just follow Axel, Hiccup and Astrid further and further into the woods.

"The Cove should be a good place for us as it is… don't you think Roxie? Pitch a tent before we can figure out a move from there." my eyes go wide as I look at Axel's smirk as his hand grabs mine. "After all… we don't have to, always be on the move. Right Roxas?" he didn't use the nickname, but I know he meant it as he's not trying to skirt around the subject.

"A-Axel, y-you mean it? We don't have to leave?" I can see Winner perk his head slightly but I don't bother to pay him any mind. "Y-your being serious?"

"When am I not serious Roxie?" I don't bother to answer that as I wrap my arms around his neck and practically tackle him. He stumbles a bit and I wrap my legs around his waist since I don't really know where else to put them since he's so tall.

"Thank you! I'm so happy we don't have to leave!" Axel falls over onto his back in a thick fern and we start laughing our faces off.

"Well… you know, I kinda figured you were attached to Winner." I nod my head a few times and hug him tighter, hiding my face in his shoulder so the other two cant see- even though I doubt their paying attention to us now.

"Actually Axel, I don't think that the Cove will be a safe place really… my dad might not have banished you publicly… but be aware that he enjoys a hunt, and that includes hunting banished people. Berk is the entire Island, people just think it's the village because we all use it in that tense, the point is: this entire island isn't safe for you."

"Well, then where are we supposed to go?"

"You left once through that dark hole didn't you? The one you made show up?"

Axel looks thoughtful for a moment and I see him turn his head in my direction before looking away again, even though I'm still sitting on his stomach. "We can try that… but I have a bad feeling that we're not going to be able to use it, we'll try once we get there though." Axel motions politely for me to get off of him but I keep my position while scrutinizing his face, seeing nothing but his blank mask that allows no emotions to come through.

Axel turns his eyes to me again and the glare is so harsh I almost flinch before I get off of him and sit down on the ground as he stands up and walks away with Ryo and Fyr.

"Roxas?" I start at the fact that I'd forgotten all about Hiccup and Astrid for a moment. Axel's sudden behavioral change has me worried and I can tell that they've noticed.

"I'm fine! Heh, I'm just a bit of a space-case. I was a zombie at one point in behavior, so I guess I kinda just revert back sometimes." I give a smile and scratch the back of my head once I realize that they haven't fallen for it.

"Winner! Common boy! I'll race you to the Cove!" I hop up and start running right away, not bothering to see if Winner is following me or not as I rush passed Axel and his two Nightmares.

I hear Axel yelling something behind me but cant really pay much attention if I don't want to fall on my face as I keep running down the rough terrain on the hill. "Roxas! Get back here, where the hell are you going!"

"Crazy!" my voice must carry to him because I hear feet behind me almost right away and I know it's not Winner because he doesn't tread that lightly when he's running.

An arm is snaked around my waist and I'm tackled into a thick patch of ferns almost right away and all I can catch is a flash of blonde before my head is held to a chest as we roll. I'm laughing my ass off even though I can tell that the person who tackled me isn't having as much fun.

The flash must have been my own hair because when we stop rolling and I open my eyes again Axel is hovering over me, panting and looking crazed with bits of greenery stuck in his hair. "What was that for Axel?"

"What did you mean 'crazy'?" I shrug and relax my arms so my hands are over my head and I take a few deep breaths to try and stop the hysterical laughter.

"I don't know… I just wanted to run, why?"

"Because you were running into a net Roxas… weren't you looking where you were going?" my eyes go wide and I look around until I see the path we made as we rolled and I notice the large net only feet away from where the path starts.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't. I was paying too much attention to where I was putting my feet." I look down so I don't have to face his disapproving expression. I feel a finger on my chin and fight turning for a minute until I give in and allow Axel to turn my head so look at him.

"I wish I could be clueless like you Roxas. Life would be so much easier." he leans down and I feel a kiss pressed to my cheek. I open my mouth to ask him what he means by 'clueless' but another voice cuts me off.

"Axel, Roxas! Are the two of you alright? H-here, hold on a minute! I'll come down and help you!"

"See? Like Hiccup." Axel sits up off of me and he turns his head. "Don't bother Hiccup! We're fine!" I look up to see Hiccup's trying to make his way down to us.

"But Roxas! He doesn't look too-" Hiccup's mouth is covered by Astrid's hand and she starts pulling him back towards the trail to take down the net.

"Hey, I'm not clueless… I'm less clueless then you in a lot of ways as it is." one of Axel's legs is still over my lap so I'm not sitting up, and I doubt he notices.

"So Roxie… care to tell me how I'm being clueless?" he leans forward so his face is close to mine and he's doing that annoying joking flirt again.

"N-no. I'd rather let you figure it out yourself. Now get off me you big oaf so I can start walking again." I give Axel a glare but he does nothing about moving.

Ever since I woke up and he kissed me he's done nothing of the sort if it wasn't joking or just playing with me. Stolen kisses were given with a smirk and the hugs would just be to tease some sort of reaction out of me.

"I find you're a really annoying person sometimes Axel. And I'm much less clueless then you are, so I'd shut that mouth before I shut if for you!" I don't really know what caused the spike in my anger but I feel like I want to kick Axel's ass into next month.

I get up and follow Hiccup and Astrid to the Cove on Winner's back, not wanting to walk on my own anymore since the mishap with the net since I know that Winner wont make a stupid mistake like that.

The cove was still quiet, as if it's never been disturbed at all. Hiccup looks at peace here but I don't feel the same since I'm apparently about to be hunted off the island by Hiccup's own father.

"So, I… guess this is goodbye, Hiccup." Hiccup nods his head and I let out a sigh as Axel walks up.

"So, we're actually leaving Roxas?"

"Yeah, at least for a little while… give me a minute, I want to try and make a Dark Corridor by myself." Axel nods his head with his hands on his hips and I hold out my left hand and try to concentrate that power into a palpable dark corridor. Trying is starting to hurt my hand though and there is still no dark corridor so I give up once again and shake my head. "Nah… it's still not working."

Axel nods his head and holds out his right hand and the large Dark Corridor comes up just as effortlessly as I've always seen. I watch as Axel steps into the Dark Corridor and for a moment I hesitate, seeing his outline just beyond being perfectly visible and I let out a sigh.

"I guess we'll see you again." I turn to Hiccup as he speaks and I give a weak smile.

"I doubt it Hiccup… I never really come back once I leave. It's, what Nobody's do." he looks hurt for a moment and I know I need to fix it, even if it's just faulse hope. "But I promise I'll try. Maybe in a little bit when the Heartless problem calms down and your dad realizes that Axel and I are helping with the problem instead of hindering it." his forest green eyes brighten and we share a friendly hug for a moment.

I turn to Astrid and give her a hug as well, noticing that the hug is much tighter and emotional then I thought it'd be. "Be safe Roxas… you stupid, stupid clueless boy." before I can really retort to what she's said I feel her hands slide to my shoulders and she pushes me back towards the Dark Corridor. My feet aren't under me correctly and I know I'm going to fall on my ass once I get into the corridor, but as I close my eyes and wait for the impact I hit something and bounce forward again and slam into Astrid at full force.

I obviously throw her off balance despite the fact that she's normally so planted and her feet are usually so firmly on the ground, because we both go tumbling to the ground. Her dragon training kicks in now and I'm being spun so my back will hit the ground and she'll fall on me, most likely pinning me, waist and shoulders to the ground while allowing her to keep in a semi-comfortable sitting position.

My breath escapes me as my back hit's the ground and Astrid lands on my stomach, her braid falling half over her shoulder and her eyes hard as she let herself go to the fight for a moment.

"Roxas? What the hell happened?" I look over her shoulder as Axel comes back out of the Dark Corridor and I shake my head for a moment as Astrid gets up and dusts herself off before both she and Axel are offering me a hand up.

"I have no fucking idea… did you hit me or something?"

"No! Why would I do that?" he made it sound like I was insane and it was my fault, but I felt nothing before I flew back at Astrid- nothing but the force.

"I don't know Axel, it was just a freaking question." I grind my teeth together and look back at the Dark Corridor, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Alright, then lets go." Axel motions for me to follow him into the Dark Corridor and he vanishes again. I walk over, much more cautious this time and stop right before I touch the Dark Corridor. Axel is already inside and I shiver before raising my left hand, looking to the side at Winner, seeing that both Ryo and Fyr look perfectly fine, though a bit upset looking.

I raise my hand slightly more and move so my finger is closer to the Dark Corridor, my heart is racing and I'm sure that something bad is going to happen again, I can feel it… but I ignore that as I close my eyes and touch the Dark Corridor.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright! Thank you for reading this chapter, and yes, I know I left it at a cliffhanger, but I think it's going to be effective.**

**Roxas: what did you do to me? Because I swear to god if you don't explain this Elizabeth and I'm going to-**

**Axel: Shut it Roxie. You know what they say: there is method to her madness.**

**Me: thank you Axel. Now do me a favor and ask the question they're all asking.**

**Hiccup: I'll do that! What is the overall plot of this fic? Because it obviously hasn't been given yet.**

**Me: it's a surprise! O.- but it'll be good! (As soon as I figure it out myself ;P)**

**Axel: You're a horrible author… how the hell have you managed to write an entire novel series?**

**Me: I winged it… and stop reminding me of that horrible computer crash! Bring it up one more time and I'll stop writing all fics!**

**Gaara: please review… they make Elizabeth smile and forget all about her poor dinosaur crashing. (it was a bad day for her) have a good morning/afternoon/evening and as Elizabeth wants me to say: Stay Frosty.**

**Me: I'll take requests for Gaara's final word form now on… just send in a review with what you want him to say and I'll put it in! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**I hope you all enjoy! This chapter took me a while to get to and I apologize. Also it's a little choppy in once place at the end, but that's how it's supposed to be.**

**Lesson 6: Struggle and Bare it.**

Pain shoots through me and I feel my entire arm being thrown back, I hope no one's behind me as I spin because of the force being used to thrust my arm back. Once my arm finally stops after all the effort I've put into trying to force it to stop my eyes are wide and I can feel my heart drumming against my ribs and my lungs rapidly taking in air in short breathy gasps.

"Roxas!" I realize that my arm almost hit Hiccup and I hold it to my side with my left. I know my face is going red, but I don't know if it's because I'm embarrassed that this is happening or because I don't know why the hell it's happening.

I spend a moment glaring at the ground, Axel is asking me something and sounds concerned, Winner looks absolutely frightened as he moves his head under my right hand and forces my palm flat against his head. Hiccup and Astrid are trying to relax Axel slightly, but all any of this ambient noise is doing is making me utterly and completely pissed!

Winner changing black catches a fragment of my attention, but I ignore him as Axel grabs my left shoulder and spins me so I'm facing him, not really seeing him as I'm still trying to glare at the ground- even though his coat's in the way now.

"Roxas! Roxas! What the hell's going on?" Axel jars me a little and I snap out of it long enough to push his hands off my shoulders and turn away from the Dark Corridor.

I ignore all of them as I make my way to one of the more predominant boulders and I pull myself up with a bit of Winners help, he slid his shoulder into just the right place when I needed it and I'm glade that we have the connection to be able to do that right now as I finish pulling myself onto the boulder.

"Roxas! Talk to me dammit!" what, he's allowed to be moody and I cant be? He should get rid of his double standard.

"Axel, just shut up and give him a minute will you? Isn't he supposed to be able to go through those?" why is Astrid sticking her nose into my business? Don't I get just a little bit of freaking privacy?

"Of course! Even non-Nobody's can go through them! I don't understand why this is happening. But I need to find out." it sounds like he's going to leave… do I mean that little to him that he's going to leave me on an island with no way off. Oh My Kingdom Hearts! I'm stuck here!

"Hey… relax Axel, think calmly. If you don't relax right now he's not going to for sure." Hiccup always knows so much… but I'm not freaking out… am I? Alright, I might be freaking out a little, but I can only not summon a Dark Corridor, but I'm unable to pass through one if it is summoned! This so isn't fair!

I take a deep breath and let it out as Winner tucks his head under my arm and sets his chin on my lap. I take a moment to look down at him and see his bright blue, endless eyes looking up at me like saucers and let out a sigh of defeat. I'll be fine if I stay here… I wanted to stay here. It just must be the thought of being unable to leave that's once again scaring me.

"Hey Roxas… do you want to come down now so we can all talk?"

"What's the point? I'm stuck here and pretty soon your dad is going to be barreling down the path to set me on fire for bringing Heartless here and being able to heal a wound on my dragon that should have killed it."

"Wow… if that isn't detailed I don't know what is. But what your forgetting- and you said it yourself… is he's MY dad… that kinda means I know how he thinks. And I've got a plan- and a pretty good one at that. Now come down so I can share it." I turn my head to the side and look at Hiccup as he stands there, favoring his right leg with a bit of a smile on his face, but I can tell he's reproachful of me at the moment.

I nod my head once and don't really say anything as I slide down the boulder and walk over where Axel is sitting with Ryo and Fyr, a glare on his face and his hand under his chin as he scowls at the ground for no reason. I sit down beside Axel and pull my knees up to my chin, wanting to be held but knowing by his face that the possibility of that is quiet low.

I hide the power part of my face and look at the ground myself, ready to just sit and listen to Hiccup as soon as he starts talking.

Before Hiccup even takes a breath I feel Axel's long arm snake behind my shoulders and it pulls me towards him until my shoulder is tucked under his arm and my head is on his shoulder. I feel his fingers in my hair and as soon as he starts rubbing I open my mouth to ask him why he's doing this when he cuts me off.

"You look more lost then I am… just relax for a minute and we'll think about why and how once Hiccup's done with his brilliant plan." it doesn't sound like he has too much faith in Hiccup, but that's just who he is: independent and a very smart thinker. He's just used to thinking for himself and doing on his own, Axel isn't really a team kind of guy unless it involves me on missions as I found in the Organization. Apparently he wouldn't team up with anyone but me once I got there.

Hiccup sits down across from us and Astrid finishes off the half circle by sitting between Axel and Hiccup as the brunette takes up a stick and starts drawing in the dirt. I see Toothless behind him, looking at the drawing with wide, happy eyes. I cant help but smile too before relaxing my eyes so I can just feel Axel beside me.

"Alright… now this is just a doodle, but it shows what any map we have back at the village will… plus a little more. There is a way for the two of you to stay here, in the general area, and stay out of my fathers grasp for as long as you need to.

"You see… this right here is the main Island, we're here in the cove, and right there is the Village. Now all the two of you have got to do is get on your dragons, and fly in this general direction- you'll need a fair supply of food and previsions before you leave though.

"This is a mist border that we Vikings Never cross- and for very good reason. Somewhere inside the mist is a place only dragons can actually find. It's their island in retrospect, but since I lost my leg no one has ever had a need to go there because we're on good terms with the dragons and we're not about to kill them for no reason now." I nod my head and watch as his hand moves over the map, memorizing every movement in my mind so I know what everything represents and what it all is and directions.

"Now, what the two of you have to do is go here, set up a camp… maybe explore a fair bit of the island if you want, and then when this all blows over with my dad I'll come and get you, I can give you a better detailed description of what I remember of the island, but to be honest it's not much… I just remember the big things that aren't very important." I nod my head and watch as he points to a blob with a dragon head on it in the sand.

"Alright… so, what do we do if the thing with your dad doesn't blow over and he's refusing to believe that we didn't do it." Axel sounds like he's about ready to blow his top and I understand why- or at least I think I do. This all goes back to a Viking with stubbornness issues, so how the hell are we supposed to deal with that in the right or wrong way? Don't we have to go over a bunch of things and talk before just deciding that we're going to let some crazed Viking control our lives with fear?

Cant Axel and I just get rid of- shit! I'm starting to think that way again… and I don't want to. I CAN'T think that like again! The minute I start thinking I can get anything I want by killing someone is the minute I truly become a member of Organization XIII and I refuse to believe I ever was a member of that stupid group of Nobodies who don't give a damn about anything or anyone!

"So… are you two of you alright with trusting me?"

"Yes." I spoke before I really thought, but it's Hiccup, this is the guy I've spent hours on a roof talking to, knowing his problems and his story, telling him some of my problems and being completely unable to see Axel. Hiccup helped me through all of that, so trusting him is like second nature now… at least it feels like it.

I feel Axel tense behind me for a moment before he lets out a sigh and I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head as he taps his fingers on my upper arm. I'm not sure if I've surprised him now, dammit.

"Axel… do you trust me?" Hiccup looks a little unsure and I can see he's checking me out of his peripheral to see what my reaction to Axel is.

"Sorry… I thought that was pretty basic and known: I trust anyone Roxas trusts. If he's willing to follow your crazy directions, then I'll follow." I notice Astrid glaring flat out at Axel. I want to shoot her my own glare, but I restrain my eyes and look back at Hiccup instead since I know Astrid just looks after Hiccup like I look after Axel.

"Alright then… I'll give you guys my list of plants and animals that are good for eating, it basically says what their good for and what you'll have to do to prepare it. I do however highly suggest that you stick to it since there are so many horrible plants and animals out there that can kill you." I nod my head as he pulls a fairly thick book out of his satchel and I realize that he's completely prepared with a tent and a pot too.

We spend a bit more time talking over some things and I find my patients wearing just a little thin after going through three books that were pretty self explanatory and Hiccup giving us further instructions on how to get to the island. But I keep reminding myself that he's just worried about us because we're friends.

I stand up before Axel since I've been leaning further into him then before and I stretch out a bit, hearing and feeling the vertebra in my back pop a few times as I roll my neck and shoulders. Maybe if I give Axel a back massage he'll return the favor even? Mmm, a back massage sounds so good right about now, my muscles are wound tighter then a violin string and it feels like a few are ready to snap.

"Hellooooo, earth to Roxas! Space-case, what're you thinking about?" Axel spins me around and I answer before really thinking.

"Massage, violins, you." Axel's eyes go wide for a minute and I catch his smirk too late and I know he's going to say something stupid and perverted since he's ducked his head out of my reach.

"Well… I didn't know you were that passionate Roxas… but it'd have to be you playing the violin before hand because I cant- unless your thinking about having a third party watch and play the violin while we partake in-"

"Axel! Shut! Up!" I lunge at him and as he blocks my hands that are raising for his mouth but he doesn't even see my knee that headed right for his 'family jewels' as I've heard Xigbar say so many times.

He crumples over and I dust my hands a bit before gently petting his head. "I guess you need to learn not to ask me questions when I'm spacing out: Coal-Breath" I roll my shoulders a few times before turning towards Winner and seeing that there is a small pile of things that need to be strapped to his back so we can head off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The island is dismal really, we haven't had much time to explore yet, but all we see is rock, dirt, and a big mountain Hiccup gave EXACT INSTRUCTIONS NOT TO ENTER! So, we're leaving the giant gaping hole alone for the moment and trying to set up the tent as far away from the ocean and the gaping hole as we can.

The tent is fairly small and I know we're going to be close, I caught Hiccup's wink as he gave it to me and I so desperately wish that he hadn't been thinking of my libido and had been more concerned with my emotions and the fact that I'm mad at Axel right now- wait a minute… why am I mad at him? Oh right, teasing me. God, I cant believe that took me a minute.

"Hey Roxie, do me a favor and pick up that corner will you?" I snap out of it and look over to see Axel struggling with the tent and motioning for me to grab the corner closest to me.

"Your such a dork… you cant even pitch a tent?" I roll my eyes and walk over to where he is and take the stitched hide out of his hands. "Give me this." Axel lets it go and steps back with a sneer, obviously thinking I don't know how to do something as simple as pitching a tent.

I'm not really sure how I'm doing it, but my body just seems to know how to do this, and I haven't even seen a tent pitched before so I have no idea how I can do this.

"Well, well, well… aren't you the little camper Roxie?" Axel draped himself over me as I finish pitching the tent and wipe the sweat from my brow. I shrug Axel off, not wanting to be nice until he stops teasing me about my feelings.

"Hey… you alright Roxas?" Axel catches my wrist and I'm forced to stop walking towards the dragons to get the sleeping bags.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what of it?"

"Your being… different, is something wrong?" I turn my head and see the concern in his face, but I just cant bare to talk with him about it right now. I shake my head again and pull my wrist out of his hand and give a slight smile.

"I'm fine, how about we finish setting up camp before exploring the island?" Axel looks a little perturbed but he lets me go and I start walking towards the pile of furs and pillows that Astrid had managed to fit into a bag- quite astonishing since it looked like there were enough soft things to recreate the 'nest' I had back in my room in the Organization. I'd had so many blankets and soft things on my bed that it's surprising that I hadn't suffocated myself.

As soon as we're set up I realize that night has fallen and exploring the island for anything in any of the books that Hiccup has given us is nothing but suicide. The moon is nothing more then a sliver and the black sky is flecked with so many stars I cant help but sigh as I look up.

"Hey… I thought you were tired." Axel's had a fire going since we found the dried driftwood and I know he's right, I did say I'm tired, but I just cant sleep without looking at the sky; even in the World that Never Was the sky would be something I had to look at before going to bed.

"We'll explore in the morning, your going to get cold if you don't come in here and start warming up your spot." that's a bit of a laugh, we just set out a primary hide with no fur on it to cover the ground- it stretched further then the upper part of the tent -and we've piled all the pillows and blankets in there like a big ball of fur. And aside from all of that; it's impossible for me to freeze with Axel and Winner here… I can stay out all night and they wont allow me to freeze.

I follow Axel into the tent anyhow and burrow into the lump of fur with a smile on my face; with all the fur around us Axel and I are unlikely to touch- on second thought: thank you Astrid! Though, I suppose it might have been Hiccup who chose the fur… it was certainly our choice on how to set it up though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm standing in darkness, this is odd since I'm incapable of entering Dark Corridors and last I checked I was with Axel in the tent. The sound of a giggle startles me and I'm suddenly looking up at a bright blue sky, a few clouds are marring the perfect color.

It's bright and I think I'm squinting, but right away I notice a young girls face appear with a bright smile on her face "Whoa!" I cant really feel myself moving, but I know I am. "Hey, give me a break-." I sit up and turn around so I'm looking at her.

"Sora you lazy bum!" her smile and tone is completely contradictory to what she's saying and I'm completely confused: I'm not Sora… I've only heard that name before… though I cant remember where… and the girl, I think I remember a few people talking about her and some girl in Castle Oblivion a lot, but I've never seen her, so why does she look familiar?

The scene suddenly changes to a boy, with fairly long silver hair and blue eyes. "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft!" he tosses a log at me but I catch what he says next "And your just as lazy as he is!" again, the tone is loose and joyous, so these people are obviously friends of a sort.

I can see myself though the boy- I'm pretty sure it's Sora -'s perspective, and I'm racing the silver haired kid who's yet to be named… I know that I know that face from somewhere though- I just don't know where. It's oddly vivid though.

The sound of the boy speaking comes into my head now, and it sounds profound… isn't he too young for that? It's a sunset suddenly and he's saying: "If there are any other worlds out there… why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece f something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" a few words are passed between the three of us, but I'm not really sure what's being said since it sounds muffled, almost as if hands are covering my ears.

The scene changes again to a bridge, a fairly rickety looking thing to be honest though, the girl is in front and I'm behind her, and the silver haired, unnamed boy is right behind me.

"Sora!" I turn around against my will and something yellow is thrown at me, I catch it and look down at the star shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" the boy asks.

"A Poupu fruit?" what the hell is that? It sounds familiar, but it's another one of those stupid almost memory things! God I hate this dream, the word even came out of this 'Sora' boy's mouth! Ugh!

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you wanna try it." I say something but the sound is muffled again and everything goes black before I can fully take in the gorgeous sunset that reminds me more of the Clock Tower then the sunset from Berk or this new Dragon island I'm on.

Everything stars to happen in flashes now the boy, the girl, smiles, laughter. Two odd faces, one being a white duck and the other being extremely dog-like, show up making stupid faces and the person who's eyes I'm seeing through laughs.

I'm suddenly back in the darkness and another voice is reaching me, this time it sounds like Sora's (Where have I heard that name before? Kingdom Hearts it's pissing me off!)

"I've been having these, weird thoughts lately. Is any of it real… or not?" a sudden weight is slammed against my chest and I'm floating again- wait a minute, didn't I already have this dream, before I joined the Organization?

Images flash through my mind again, too many and too quickly to count and I don't know if their mine, or pigments of this weird dream I cant get out of. Axel is suddenly there though and it feels like the endless photo reel has stopped on our time together.

"Hey Roxas! Care to join us all for the party?" I honestly have no idea how many 'parties' Demyx had in the Organizations pool that he basically forced Xemnas to buy, saying it was to help him 'train for combat' he didn't need a body of water… he could make the shit out of nothing! I shook my head that day to the offer but Axel had slipped his arm around my waist and dumped me into the pool.

I'd been so fucking mad at him! I had wanted to pick him up and throw him as far as I could- wait no! Axel!

The images has started to retreat, it's accompanied by images of the three from that pretty island place I think I visited on a few missions, but I really just want Axel's picture back for my dream.

"Axel!" I don't know how far my voice is carrying, but it's making it impossible to not cry because the image of his freaking smiling face isn't stopping!

My lungs are starting to burn and I'm feeling really hot and tired from exhaustion. The images still haven't stopped retreating and I've been chasing them for at least an hour- though this dream-time might be messed up. "Axel! Come back, please!" it's a picture, I should be feeling like that's the real him, but it feels too real. It looks too real; like he's going to start talking and breathing through the picture at any moment.

"You'll never be able to catch them Roxas… your not strong enough yet." Saïx? Wait, no- not Saïx, Xemnas? What's he doing in MY dream? I hate his filthy black guts! I sneer at the voice but it keeps talking anyhow. "You, Roxas… do not have the ability to know who these precious people are… you cant even know their names." so many more faces and people pass through my vision and I know I've never seen any of them before, but they seem familiar.

_"You are the one who will open the door."_ that time it wasn't Xemnas… who was it? It was a girls voice, at least… it sounded like one. My body is starting to shake and I don't know what's going on anymore as the voices start to talk again.

_"Hold the light inside yourself… it will never go out."_

"Your Nothing but darkness, Roxas… it's all you were made for. To serve it, and you haven't even done that right!"

_"Are you ready to open the door? Don't be afraid, just keep a steady pace and you'll be fine."_

"You don't even know answers to simple questions! You have no idea why the hell the Keyblade chose you! You don't even remember who Sora is! Ha! You cant possibly think your strong enough to keep running from us! Your Nobody Roxas!"

_"You have the power to do many great things… just as long as that light inside you, never goes out!"_

"I don't care what your friends tell you! You have no true friends! You are incapable of emotions! That means you cant make friends!"

The voices are getting so loud that I think I'm going to split in two. Xemnas is so harsh even in my own dreams!

_ "Hold your Light! The door will appear to you if you do that!"_

"The only way you can become strong enough to find the answers you seek is to once again give yourself over to Darkness Roxas… give in to what's in your nature."

I shake my head and hold my hands over my ears even though the voices don't stop, I feel like I'm being smothered, the darkness around me is starting to move and it's starting to cover me, like it's living weight that wants to smother me.

I'm starting to breathe heavier as the darkness is creeping into my clothes and touching me with an icy grip that I didn't know was possible. This darkness touching me feels colder then Vexen's hands and I'm surprised at how warm I've been over the last few minutes.

This cant be a dream anymore, there is no freaking way! This is too freaky for a dream! I'm dieing, being eaten and withered away by darkness, all I've known as life is nothing more then a big dream filled with smaller ones… oh how Axel would laugh if he thought I actually liked him, if I cared enough to tell him before I woke up to darkness that would have been better… but I couldn't even tell a dream, I'm pathetic.

The fate of all Nobody's is to fade back into darkness, to become one with it and help consume the next victim… we'll help create Heartless, and more Nobodies at the same time. But we'll just become part of yet another bigger picture.

I only wonder… if my fate is to become part of the 'bigger picture' then who's fate is it… to finally see that picture, once it's completely painted?

**AN:**

**Me: wow… that was a uh… interesting ending. Sorry… I really need to stop listening to angst break up moosic when I'm writing -_-'**

**Roxas: I liked it! It had some freaking emotion in it! You still havent been able to re-create that one scene where everyone reading it cried… but I'm sure you will!**

**Me: waaaaaaah! You weren't supposed to mention that Roxas! Sh-Shika… can you throw him out for me please?**

***Shikamaru kindly escorts Roxas out of my office* (My office is my bedroom with a big LaZeBoy)**

**Axel: the next chapter will be a bit brighter… I hope, I don't know… I'm not allowed to see the plot because of spoiler issues Elizabeth and I have: I like giving spoilers, and she hates me for it! XD**

**Naruto: wow… I'm glad Kingdom Hearts hasn't come to my world yet- oh shit… did I just give you an idea Elizabeth?**

**Me: unfortunately not… I've tried to write a story based in your world… but it didn't work right… I had 4 unposted chapters, but I got so pissed at it I deleted them.**

**Naruto: wow! That's amazing! Four chapters of shit, I'm impressed!**

**Me: Shika!**

**Shikamaru: Alright… I'm on it… everyone but Gaara out!**

**Hiccup: can I stay?**

**Me: oh, you were being so quiet… I almost forget you where there! Sure, and you can introduce Gaara!**

**Hiccup: here's Gaara of the sand!**

**Gaara: please review… I'm Afraid Elizabeth is going to have a mental breakdown otherwise… she needs to smile right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Alright, this chapter gets a little… odd. I beg of you just to bare with me and don't give up, because this plot is coming along!**

**Lesson 7: Back to Berk for Foes.**

"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!" I'm shaken out of the horrid dream and as soon as I open my eyes I realize that I'm not even in the tent, I'm just about to walk into the large cave. I feel hands on my shoulders and turn my head to the side to see Axel behind me, he looks extremely worried and I don't know how I got here.

"Are you alright Roxas?" I nod my head a few times and let out a deep breath as Axel lets my shoulders go. I turn around and wrap my arms around his waist, I don't know how to feel about the dream, I'd lost him… forever. Xemnas was telling me I need more darkness to get the answers I want; but that cant be right, the Keyblade is Light turned into something palpable. "Roxas?"

"I'm not okay… but-but it was just a bad dream. I-I think." I know I'm shivering, but I hope it's just because it's cold, despite the sun is already up and I don't feel cold. I can feel Axel returning the hug and I cant help but shiver when the flashing image of his picture retreating comes back to me.

I'm not too sure when it happened, but I've started crying to the point where Axel's coat is getting wet where my face is. "Damn… I'm going to be honest Roxas. I've never heard of a Nobody crying over nightmares." he returns the hug tighter despite his words and I'm starting to think it's because I'm just a kid. I look like a sixteen year old but I'm more like a one year old- since I have only counted four hundred and fifty-five days. "Relax Roxas… just breathe. It was just a dream." I shiver as another image comes through my head, this one of Sora with a Keyblade- what the hell? Aren't I supposed to be the only one?

"A-Axel… what-what happened?"

"You were just sleep walking. Sorry for waking you, but you were starting to cry. I uh, didn't want to have to see that." I feel his chin move to the top of my head and he lets out a sigh.

This might be my only shot to get a straight answer out of him. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and ask. "Axel… I want to know how you think of me." he keeps rubbing my back but I can feel the hitch in his breathing since I'm still hugging him.

"Well, you're a pretty alright kid. Best damn blonde I've ever known." since there are five blondes in the Organization, it really means little to be called the best blonde, and is he talking about just my hair color or me as a person- I mean Nobody.

"I know that Nobody's cant feel emotions Axel… but I think I'm feeling them for you. And I want to know if you like me then more then just a friend." I stuttered a few times and mumbled a bit, but as his hand stops I know he's heard me.

"Roxas… emotions aren't really something that I have… I doubt you could have them at all really."

"How do we know what emotions are Axel? How does anyone? Aren't emotions the reason you're here with me now, holding me as I'm trying to get over this nightmare, aren't emotions the thing that caused my nightmare in the first place? It was a nightmare because I was scared of it's contents. How are all the things we do not connected to emotions in some way?"

"Because I don't want to feel them again Roxas, I cant." I don't really understand what he means by 'again' but I want him to pay attention to me and I want him to care openly instead of just teasing me in dark corners.

"Axel. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't feel Roxas."

"Bullshit." Axel lets out a sigh and he lets me go so I let him go.

"You're a really good friend alright? That's it." I look up to see hard acid green eyes and let out a sigh as I rub the back of my neck, I want so badly for him to not lie… but that might just be an impossible thing to ask for.

"Alright then. Sorry to have bugged you." I feel rejected of course, how else am I supposed to feel when this happens? I know that I'm feeling emotions, just because there is no other possible option for how I'm acting and how I act around Axel.

I turn away from him and grab up my bow and quiver before tucking the book of edible animals into my satchel. I walk over to Winner and I hop up onto his back. "C'mon boy. Lets go hunt a bit, I'm sure we'll be hungry by tonight." Winner nods his head and takes off into flight.

It's such a rush to be up here with Winner, he flies so smoothly and the expression on his face is so relaxed, I can tell that no one can catch us up here. From a few races we've had we know that only Hiccup and Toothless have the ability to catch us if they really work at it- mainly because both Winner and Toothless are the same speed and if one stars off first it's likely that they'll remain ahead.

"Roxas!" Axel's voice is ringing over the island, but he doesn't sound injured or scared so I ignore it again. Even though 'he has no emotions' for me to hear in his voice. Again: Bullshit! Axel has emotions, he just doesn't want to show them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks of awkward moments, longing stares on my part and serious yelling fits at each other I finally see Toothless and Astrid's Deadly Nadderhead. The brunette waves and I return the wave, not caring that I almost smack Axel in the face.

"Brat." his voice has venom in it but I ignore him since I know it's all my fault. If I'd just remained silent I would still be allowed to flirt and flounce a bit.

"Hiccup, Astrid! How've the two of you been?" the two land a few feet away and I walk over to envelope Hiccup in a hug. I don't bother telling him that Axel and I are at odds since he can probably tell by the fact that I have a pile of furs to myself under the stars with my own fire set up. I've been sharing my kills with Axel, but that's only because he cant hunt on his own and his Monstrous Nightmares have been having enough trouble finding food to keep themselves alive.

"It's horrible, the two of you have got to come back to Berk. Those Heartless things have been overrunning the place! People are all locked up in their houses and they cant leave. A few of the Vikings have even vanished!" he seems hysteric and I'm about to answer when I notice a hand clap down on my shoulder.

"Well, we'd love to help, but we were banished. And Stoick is the only one who can un-banish us you know." he sounds cocky and I know he's just stroking his ego- Jackass.

"My dad's on his way. He sent me so the two of you don't have your dragons fry him. I don't know about you, but I don't really want my dad flambéed anytime soon." Hiccup gives a slight crooked smile and I return it as I shake Axel's hand off my shoulder.

"Alright, I'm sure we can keep him from being set on fire."

"Speak for yourself… I've wanted to fry him since we left."

"No one made you stay here Axel. You can leave whenever you want."

"I know _Nobody_ made me stay here." Axel sneers a bit and I ball my fist for yet another of many punches I've thrown over the last two weeks.

"Hey, Stoick's coming!" Astrid decides to break us up and I see her grabbing Axel and pulling him away as Hiccup does the same with me, only he pulls me towards Stoick and Astrid pulls Axel towards the mountain.

"Roxas, I-I'm sorry. But, we, we really need you back in Berk. You… and Axel. The Heartless are attacking anyone if they come out of their houses, and their numbers are just multiplying. We've tried to get rid of them, but more and more just keep coming. People are getting more frightened and we need your help." I nod my head, willing to consider that a good enough apology.

"Thank you Roxas… what about you, Axel?" Stoick looks up behind me and all I can see is a glare on Axel's face.

"Yeah fine. I'll help, why not? It'll be fun to kill a few Heartless." Hiccup instructs us to leave the stuff at the camp site and just hop on our dragons with our weapons.

"Everyone is in their houses, right?" Hiccup and Stoick both nod their heads and I grab my bow and quiver just to make sure that I wont be limited to just close range attacks. Axel is moving much slower and I just ignore him as I grab what I know I'll need and hop on Winners back.

As we fly, I cant wait to get into the throttle of killing Heatless again. I shouldn't want to because of Kingdom Hearts, but it's what I want, and I know it's what Winner wants too. We've both just wanted to fight against the darkness that is Heartless since I woke up from that horrid nightmare.

I know now, that my strength doesn't come from embracing darkness… it comes from embracing the light that is Winner and the Keyblade. I might not know why he chose me, and I may never know. But I know now that he has chosen me because I'm willing to go against the darkness: the place I was apparently born into the worlds from. Because I don't believe that, I don't know where I came from. All I know is that I'm here, and I'm going to do all I can to stop whatever Xemnas wants with Kingdom Hearts and I wont be his pawn!

Before I know it we're in Berk and I lower myself slightly with my bow and an arrow. I shoot at a Heartless' head and it vanishes, a heart floating upwards and I can see Winner looking at it with a spiteful expression. I shoot off a hew more arrows before Winner swoops down and I trade arrows for my sword.

Winner is shooting both black and white fire, I can feel him growling as I slash at Heartless after Heartless. I'm not too sure if the plane sword is doing anything, but I'm seeing hearts flying from the Heartless I'm attacking, so I suppose that I'm doing alright.

"Roxas! Behind you!" I turn and see Axel behind me, he's on the back of one of his dragons and I see a huge Heartless barreling down on us. I flex my right leg and Winner begins to turn, but it's not quick enough and I lunge off his back and skewer the Heartless with my sword.

It should have killed the Heartless, but it doesn't. I flinch when a bit of pain shoots through my leg, but I ignore it as Winners body covers mine and he's biting at the Heartless, scraping his claws against it and shooting small fire balls so he doesn't hurt me.

The Heartless vanishes and I'm dropped to the ground. Winner scoops me up onto his back and hops back into action. Everything is passing by so quickly, but I'm seeing flashes of Sora fighting with the Keyblade, the Kingdom Key to be precise.

The sound of Winner screeching catches my attention again and I snap back into it, using the broad sword and slashing at Heartless as Winner and Axel start taking out more and more.

No hearts escaped the Heartless that Axel made vanish, but I'm not picky about that. I've gotten a great workout and now that all the Heartless are gone I can finally relax a bit.

I fall off of Winners back in the town square and let out a sigh of relief. I know Winner is tired too, we've been fighting for close to five hours straight, the sun is setting and I want so dearly to just sleep there, but Hiccup comes up and stands over me, a friendly smile on his face.

"Thanks for the help Roxas… we wouldn't have been able to get rid of them without you and Axel." I nod my head and grab his offered hand. "So… care to come back to my place? I'm pretty sure that the village actually wants you around now."

"Alright… as long as I can eat and sleep, I'm bushed."

"Of course… right after we talk." I roll my eyes and hop back on Winner as Hiccup gets on Toothless. We both fly to Hiccup's house and land on the roof. Our dragons head off as Hiccup and I sit down and I remain silent, I don't really want to talk about it with Hiccup- well I do… but I don't want to start.

"So… what happened with you and Axel?"

"He pushed me away. He tried to feed me some kind of bullshit about not having emotions and not wanting to show them 'again' but I don't know what he's talking about. That happened our first day, so you can imagine what the island was like for the two weeks." Hiccup winced out of sympathy and the fact that I know that just proves it, doesn't it? Nobodies have emotions and Axel is just being stupid and doesn't even want to talk about it.

"Wow… sounds shitty. And what, you two just haven't talked about it since?" I shook my head, there is nothing to talk about. So I tell Hiccup so and he just scoffs. "Yeah right Roxas… you just need to try again. I'm sure he cares about you, he's probably just dealing with some stuff of his own, so he doesn't want to say it."

"That makes no sense Hiccup. If there is something wrong why the hell won't the just tell me?"

"Because… has he ever been open with his feelings Roxas? Has he ever been open to anyone?"

"He's been open with me. He hasn't kept anything from me!"

"Roxas. Do you really believe that? I doubt Axel has told you EVERYTHING, but it doesn't mean he doesn't like you. You've just gotta talk with him about it." Hiccup looks so sincere and I cant help but swell with guilt that I'm asking him for help with my romantic dilemma.

"Well either way we've got training again in the morning, so we might as well get inside and get to bed." Hiccup sounds upset but I just shake my head.

"Nah, I'll be inside in a bit. I want to wait until the worlds- I mean stars, come out." Hiccup shrugs and I'm left alone on the roof to think.

I don't really know what to think about, so I just let my mind wander for a while. I think of everything and anything I can think of and after a while I decide to head in since clouds have come and I know it's going to either rain, hale, or snow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm not sure how many days have passed anymore, days just seem to flow into each other and nothing new seems to happen. I wake up, I eat, I train, I explore, I eat, I watch the sunset and look at the stars, then I sleep to wake up again. Nightmares have plagued my dreams. Xemnas and the girls voice keeps coming to me, and I'm starting to think that it's not even a girls voice, it sounds genderless now.

Axel still wont talk to me even when I try and talk to him, but I don't know what to do, I don't know how to make him talk to me let alone care for me.

Now I'm sitting in Hiccup's room with him, going over one of his new inventions and we're both startled as Axel bursts into the room and lunges over the bed, tackling me to the ground and clapping his hand over my mouth. "We're not here Hiccup!"

I open my mouth and bite his hand so he lets go and so I can answer. He pulls his hand away from me and I open my mouth to ask what the hell's going on.

"Shit that hurt!" Axel shakes out his hand trying to dissipate the pain but as I take a breath to speak his eyes go wide and he claps his hand back over my mouth. I bite his hand again and he growls and slams his mouth down on mine as the door opens and heavy feet come in.

Axel grabs my wrists and pins them above my head before rolling us under the bed. I want to kick and scream and demand an answer from him, but my mind is being torn between being allowed to touch and kiss Axel again and the man who's trudged into the room.

"Where are they?"

"Dad? W-what?"

"That stupid red head just set half the town on fire! I want them gone!"

I cant help but lick Axel's lower lip for entrance to his mouth. I can see his scowl but I nip the lip with a glare of my own, hopefully conveying the message that if he doesn't let me I'm going to bite him.

Axel opens his mouth and I dart my tongue inside, I don't really care of I'm being a horrible person by practically forcing him to kiss me, and as my tongue swirls around his and flicks the roof of his mouth I feel him roll his hips slightly as he uses his still free hand to grip my hair and pull my mouth away from his. I bite my lower lips so I don't make sound as he leaves a trail of kisses under my jaw and down my neck. I feel him nipping my atoms-apple and I know that my face is red as I'm trying to hold in what I want to say.

"Dad… why would he set half the town on fire?"

"I don't know! He was goofing off again and all of a sudden this! I swear if either of them show their faces I'm throwing them out!" I can tell he's obviously pissed, but just knowing that Axel's pissed someone else off it makes me a little less upset that he's been pissing me off recently too.

"Alright… I'll let them know you want to see them when I next see either of them." Hiccup sounds flustered and I feel kinda bad about having to have him there dealing with his dad while we're under the bed.

Axel's hand that holding my wrists loosens and I grab his hair, pulling his face back to mine and pressing another kiss to his lips. I block out all sounds as Axel and I both fist our hands in the others hair.

Stoick leaves the room and I hear Hiccup let out a heavy sounding sigh before he falls back on his bed. Hiccup falling back causes Axel to grind into me harshly and we both groan since it isn't just a quick grind but he's still pressed against me.

"Shit sorry guys!" Hiccup jumps off the bed and Axel and I break apart for air since the remainder of what we had has just been squeezed out of our lungs. Axel doesn't move and I'm starting to think he wont before I see Hiccup sit down on the corner of the bed and position himself to look under it at us.

Axel presses a peck to my lips and the next thing I know he's rolling out from under the bed and grabbing my arm to pull me out behind him. Hiccup's smiling and I return it as Axel sits down on the edge of the bed and he presses a kiss to my cheek as he pulls me onto his lap.

"Why are you soooo freaking stubborn Roxie?" I don't remember him having a split personality, but I know he's just flirting and teasing again. "Why've you been avoiding me for forever?"

"Because you made it clear that you don't care for me the way I do for you… so why are you bothering? Just let me go so I can go smooth over whatever feathers you ruffled of Stoick's… or the villages. I swear if I have to apologize to the entirety of Berk I'm going to castrate you." Axel just smirks and I roll my eyes and I fix my shirt since he'd managed to pull my collar down to leave a hickey on my neck that's clearly visible now just under my chin and on my jaw bone- I can see it in the mirror that's been in Hiccup's room this whole time.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going Roxie? I want my blonde here with me." Axel wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back to his lap again.

"No, get off!" I pull out of his grasp and dust myself off, even thought I'm not dusty. Axel looks a little taken aback but I don't really believe it and just keep moving about.

"Hey… you're the one who kissed me." his eyes pull down into a bit of a scowl and I turn to him with a glare.

"Because you're a jack-ass! Do you really think that I want to be with you if you cant tell me how you feel? Your nothing but a big red-headed kid!" I can see the intensity in his eyes and he stands up and walks over.

"Listen Roxas, because this is important: I hate emotions, but I love you. Got it fucking memorized? I wouldn't have stuck around this long if I didn't." another stupid fucking scary mood swing, what is he, Larxine during 'that time of the month'? I let a glare cross my face at the… confession? Was that a confession? Because it sounded more like a freaking threat to me, and I swear to Kingdom Hearts if he just threatened me I'm going to kick his ass!

"Is it memorized?"

"Yeah… I just want to know what I've got memorized. Was that a confession of feelings, or a threat?"

"A bit of both."

"Cool… in that case, you can go out to the back yard and dig a hole so I can kill you in in, and I'll go try and smooth over whatever you screwed up with Stoick."

"Oi! What are you talking about! I just told you-"

"Axel, something is wrong with you right now.. Go chill out." I'm glaring at Axel but it just doesn't seem to work and he's starts advancing towards me. I feel him grab my shoulder and push me against the wall right beside the window. "The Hell? Fuck off Axel!"

He's grabbed my chin now and he's forcing me to look at him even though I was. I can see Hiccup looking worried out of the corner of my eye and I can tell he's about to step in.

"I don't think you get to tell me how I'm acting or feeling Roxas… so, what's wrong with me today? Right now?"

"You're an overpowering asshole with an attitude problem and a temper. Now let me go before I set Winner on you." I somehow know he's just out the window and the replying growl I hear is just my own proof.

"Fine! Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore… I'll be here if you want a shag or something of the sort I guess." Axel lets me go and I want to knock him out, so dearly I want to knock him out, but I can live with just throwing him out the window.

I smirk as Axel lands on his ass and starts yelling at me as I hop onto Winner's back and tell him to Find Stoick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I manage to smooth all feathers, but I can tell that Stoick wants an apology from Axel himself- but that's NOT happening right now. I walk into Hiccups front door as Winner goes off to find Toothless and play or just bask and I let out a sigh.

"Roxas?" I look up and see Axel's sitting by the main fire, he's at the table and it looks like he's looking down at his hands. "Did… did you feel it Roxas?"

"Feel what? Anger when you started acting like a bastard?" I'm still pissed at him so much so that seeing him look meek and decrepit right now is pissing me off. "Or are you talking about that horrible aching feeling that's in the pit of my gut because I'm scared that I brought on your behavior on my own because I kissed you? Yeah, I felt that too."

"No, I mean that horrid Dark feeling that swept over the world… something happened Roxas, something connected to a powerful Darkness." he looks scared again, but I felt nothing at all really.

"No Axel, I didn't feel any surging Darkness… why?"

"Something's here… something we're not going to like. It's-it's why I-I flipped my lid. I-I don't know anymore… I'm getting really confused."

"Then just… take a break and cool down. I don't want an answer today, I wanted an answer back on the island and I got one, I was fine with that answer Axel. Your pushing yourself to change what's already been said, but the past CANT change." Axel shakes his head and I can see a bit of fury enter his eyes- not as much as before though, so that's good.

"No… what I told you today is true: I love you… I just, I'm not sure I know what love is anymore. And, the-the last time I felt it- it was a long time ago… and I'm scared of it because of what happened." I'm not sure what he's talking about and I want to know, but because of the look on his face and his outburst earlier I'm not going to push him.

"Alright… well, just figure it out alright? I'm going to get Hiccup and go for a walk with our dragons… do you maybe want to come?" Axel nods his head and he stands up and leaves the house robotically- probably to find Ryo and Fyr.

"Hey Roxas… was that you? Can you help me? My pants got caught on my leg, and I cant reach it!" I quickly ascend the stairs and walk into his room to find him sitting on his bed with his pants stuck on the foot-part of his prosthetic. "Ah! Why didn't you knock?" Hiccup quickly covers himself and I roll my eyes.

"Hiccup, I lived in a castle with eleven other guys and one girl, I really don't care… especially since many of the guys were perverts and walked around naked." I let out a sigh and grab his leg, turning it slightly to see where it was stuck. "Ah, here we go. How's that?" I un-snag the fabric and get up, turning towards the window so he'll stop being so nervous about me being so close to him since he is obviously very shy and modest (something I didn't get much say in as I was almost raped daily by the bastards in the Organization, modesty was a far off dream for me).

"Thanks Roxas… and sorry about that… I'm just a little-"

"Don't mention it. I guess my old life desensitized me from stuff like that. I'll meet you outside." Hiccup gives a short farewell and I hop out the window before walking to the edge of the small roof and hop down onto the hard ground covered in soft grass.

I see Axel standing with the dragons but I don't bother to go over just yet as I catch Astrid coming up the hill with her Nadderhead- I really should bother to learn it's name… or it's gender at the least. I see her starting to talk with Axel and can hee him scowl a bit before smiling like she just told a joke that took him a minute to understand.

Before I know it Winner is pushing me onto his back with his head, Hiccup and Axel are playfully arguing about which direction to go in and Astrid is asking me something that I'm not hearing. I feel lost in thought and time as we move, just looking at all that there is to look at and wondering how green the world really is here: so many different shades that I don't think I'll ever see two greens the same again if their not eyes.

A harsh sound catches my attention and I know right away that it's a dragon, there is only one kind of dragon that should be able to make this kind of sound: a Thunderdrum.

All heads are turning and all Dragons are starting to hiss, but it's too late because I know our small group on the ground is already surrounded both on land and in the air.

"Well, well, well… it looks like my two DESERTERS are having a grand old time… wouldn't you think, Saïx?" Xemnas' voice catches my attention from the shadows just in front of us and I see Toothless instantly to ridged as four glowing red eyes are seen.

"Yes Superior, I'd say so. They do seem rather comfy here. Don't they?" I hear a few murmurs and know that most of the Organization has answered from all around us.

I hear the sound of something moving and turn my head with just enough time to see that a wing is slicing through trees and coming at us. "Duck!" our party hit's the ground and that stupid night I spent memorizing dragons lets me know that it was a Timberjack's wing as trees fall around us and Winner dove into the air with the rest of my party until all the trunks settle and then we ducked back to hide in the shadows.

All of a sudden all the organization members are visible and I'm shocked at the variety that they have in dragons and I recognize them all: Xigbar has the Thunderdrum we heard. Xaldin is standing on a fallen tree, his arms crossed over his chest and eight Terrible Terror's are flying around him. Vexen is smirking from the cradle of his Zippleback's two heads. Lexaeus is standing beside a Gronckel with his classic glare in place- I actually kind of like him since he's never tried to molest me and actually made the others stop when he was around. Zexion is standing beside a frightening Skrill. Saïx is smirking from the top of a Changewing and I'm suddenly scared of the acid it might spray at us. Demyx is standing on top of an extremely large dragon I know is a Scauldron. Luxord looks menacing from the top of a Whispering Death and I feel scared of him for the first time in my life. Marluxia is on the Timberjack, tossing his hair. And finally Larxine is on the Bone Knapper, and it matches her so much: horrible and disgusting, like it's flesh is rotting on it's bones.

I see Hiccup's eyes go wide and I have a feeling that these dragons have been seen but it's not regular to see this many. But finally I look to Xemnas where everyone but me seems to be looking and I see why: he's standing between the shoulders of two Night Fury's, their eyes red and very different from how Toothless' looks.

"Well, Roxas… don't you just look so, delicious?" I'm jerked out of my thoughts as Xigbar's voice hits my ears and I realize he's horribly close. I turn around but he's already gone: so he still has his teleportation abilities- a good thing to know. I turn my head back to look at Xemnas and I grind my teeth together as he raises his head, something that he's done a few times in my life and I take a deep breath and hold it, reaching for my sword as I know the signal that is coming wont be a good one.

Xemnas closes his fist and most of the Organization springs into action against us, only Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, and Lexaeous remain where they are.

The four of us spring into action and I feel my sword cutting into something, but I don't know if it's dragon flesh or Nobody flesh. I know Xigbar wont allow his Thunderdrum to shriek like we all know it can because of the other Nobody's on his side in the immediate vicinity. And Marluxia would threaten cutting more then just us since his dragon is so large.

"Astrid! Attack strategy thirty-five!" Hiccup yells that over the overall roar of the fairly leveled forest and I realize that their starting to attack in a different way, moving all the other dragons close to the Timberjack by relentlessly attacking as quickly as possible- something that's made me nervous about Toothless' potential.

"Roxas, Axel! Get outta here!" I notice that even Astrid is fleeing now and I follow her lead, knowing that Hiccup and Toothless aren't important enough for Xemnas to actually stop them and Winner flies much faster then we usually fly, only in our races with Toothless and Hiccup have we flown this fast.

We get back to Berk and I land beside Astrid, looking over at her and seeing that she's worried: there is reason of course, but not as much as if the Organization was interested in him- which I know their not.

A few moment's pass and I'm preparing for any or all of them to break through the tree line as Astrid and Axel work on evacuating Berk and getting all the people who have nothing to do with this out of the area. This is probably worse then if the Organization had their weapons, because now they have beings much bigger and more powerful then their normal weapons.

**AN:**

**Me: alright… thank you for bearing with me through that, I know it kinda sucked, but I promise that the plot is picking up now!**

**Roxas: wow… that's kinda crazy. I'm really just surprised you didn't have to double-up or put in your own dragon breed for that list. 'twas impressive.**

**Me: why thank you! I thought it might be!**

**Axel: why am I so mood-swingy? You make me sound like some kind of hormonal bitch.**

**Me: you are one! And I'll explain it in the next episode.**

**Hiccup: so, what's up with these people… who are they and why am I still gone?**

**Me: in due time my clueless brunette… in due time.**

**Astrid: that doesn't sound all that reassuring there Elizabeth.**

**Me: Hiccup's my wonderful cast-boy-toy… and there's nothing you can do about it! *Laughs while hugging Hiccup like an insane person***

**Astrid: yeah, but you wont put yourself into fics… so I have little to worry about.**

**Axel: Elizabeth is too sincere to put herself into fics.**

**Shikamaru: I really just want to know what's going to happen… why the hell do I have to wait? You disguss plot with your friends at school, but you don't tell me?**

**Me: I don't want Axel to torture it out of you.**

**Shikamaru: *Gives slightly dirty look* I am a highly trained Ninja of Konohagakure, the first in my grade to become a fully fledged Chunnin, and you think I cant take on a guy who's number eight? So what, he shoots fire… I control shadows. You cant throw a Chakram is you cant move your arm.**

**Me: alright Shika… I'll tell you as soon as I'm done… just stop glaring at me! Wahhh!**

**Gaara: don't make her cry, Shika… you make me upset that I have no soul.**

**Axel: yeah, you traded it for some hair! Ha!**

**Gaara: looks who's talking, Red.**

**Axel: fuck you. -_-'**

**Roxas: I'm stealing Gaara's place! Ha ha! Please review for the story and have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Train Your Keyblade**

**Alright, this chapter is a little more… angst-y I guess.**

**Lesson 8: Dragons… can Strategize?**

I've been standing here for five minutes and nothing. Axel and Astrid have successfully evacuated Berk and are now standing beside me once again but instead of just us, we're with Stoick, Gobber, and a few other Vikings who seem always up for a fight.

"That's it, I'm not waiting anymore. I'll be back in a few minutes with Hiccup." Axel pushes passed our line of people with Ryo and Fyr and I cant help but feel shitty about it because he's got that 'I don't think I'm coming back face' and I don't want him to go.

"Axel! Hold up… why? He did that so we could get away, shouldn't we just cut our losses and-"

"Listen to yourself Roxas. You're starting to sound like Xemnas, do you really expect me to leave him there to deal with something that isn't his problem? He's not a loss, he's a friend. I thought you knew the difference more then any Nobody."

"I do… but he's not you."

Axel gives a bit of a smile and raises a hand to ruffle my hair. We're a few layers of trees into the forest from the others so I dodge the hand and wrap my arms around his torso again. "Roxas… I'm going to tell you another really important thing, so listen up and don't start crying. You are the only one who can help Berk against Xemnas. I can't tell them any vital information, and you need both your mind and Hiccup's to get anything done. So I'll get him back… just promise to focus on getting rid of Xemnas and not getting me back. Got it Memorized?"

I nod my head a few times but that doesn't mean I want to let him go. Does he expect me to orchestrate some kind of 'ultimate assassination'? That's kinda his thing isn't it? He was- or is -head of the assassin Nobodies. I've never actually seen Axel kill anyone- mainly because everyone worth killing is already a Nobody or Heartless, but it's supposed to be spectacular to watch.

"Alright Roxas, let me go." I squeeze just a little tighter for a moment before releasing my arms, I feel horrible about letting him go, I shouldn't have to let him go… but he lifts my head, presses a kiss to my lips and vanishes with Ryo and Fyr. I feel like I'm about to cry, my throat is tight to hold in the sobs and I'm clenching my hands, jaw, every muscle in my body is flexing with the want to get Winner and go after him.

"Roxas? Axel?" I turn around and see Astrid a few trees behind me and take a deep breath to steady my lungs.

"No, just me. Axel went to go get Hiccup."

"Oh, they'll be back in a few minutes then. Nothing to worry about, alright!" she gives me a smile and I shake my head in reply as that tight feeling returns to my stomach and chest.

"Axel wont be coming back, it'll just be Hiccup. Axel will make sure of that." I don't want to keep talking, but my mouth just doesn't stop. "I don't want Hiccup to come back if it means Axel gets to stay… but he's already gone. This is worse then when I ran away from all of them! I left so I wouldn't have to feel this stupid pain in my chest and the horrible fear!"

"Your scared of them?"

"Aren't you? They are ruthless and most of them want me dead as it is! They want to use me as their own personal toy and I'm sick of it. I'll get Axel back, and I'll get rid of Organization Thirteen once and for all."

I lower myself down into a cross-legged sitting position and set my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands as I glare into the trees, searching for any sign that Hiccup's coming back.

Astrid sits down beside me after a while and I'm not too sure about how much time is passing- time really is Luxords' thing anyhow. I wonder if I should start doodling in the dirt, it'd at least give me something to do I suppose. Astrid has taken to sharpening her axe, the sound of her grinding stone running up smooth metal is the only sound filling the air and I have nothing to do but listen and watch for Hiccup and Toothless.

Winner came up to my side a few moments ago and as he lifts his head and perks his ears. His blue eyes are wary for a moment, but after a few seconds he gets up and takes off running.

It has to be either Toothless and Hiccup or Axel, Ryo and Fyr. Astrid gets up next and I follow, both of us are rushing down the path to see who we'll see and which one of us will feel empty. I catch the black blotch and know right away it's Toothless and Hiccup. My feet falter and I stop as Astrid keeps running, giving Hiccup one of the biggest hugs I've seen her give.

I feel like my world has crashed down around me but I force the feeling down: in order to get Axel back I have to show little emotion and be as strategic as possible, because without strategy I'll get no where against them.

I turn back towards Berk and once I see Stoick I give him a reassuring smile. "Hiccup's back." I see the relief flood his face and turn to Gobber… "Do you have a chess-set by any chance?" I know it sounds medieval and don't get me started on how badly this can turn out, but where Luxord always wins at Poker, I always win at Chess. I can think of anything like a chess game and it usually comes out the way I want it to, so I've got nothing really to worry about.

"Uh… no, what the hell is that?" I shake my head and give him a slight smile.

"Never mind Gobber. I'll figure something out, so don't worry about it." I give a smile and grab one of the many fairly large sticks that's on the ground and walk towards Hiccup's house, moving to the large dirt section and stabbing it into the ground a little bit and starting to drag it to the side.

With Winner, Hiccup and Toothless, I've managed to make a large scale chess board, and I've taken logs and carved names into them and indicated what they are in accordance to how Xemnas thinks of them and how I think of them. Before I knew it I had it all set up at the beginning of the chess board and I take one of the lighter pieces that I've decided to use as Axel and move it over beside the black king. I know this would never work as a chess movement, but the piece is pinned and that's all I really need.

"Roxas… what the hell is all this?"

"A game." I look over my shoulder at Hiccup and see that his eyes are wide as he's looking at it.

"Can you explain it to me?" I nod my head and take a moment to move the Axel piece back in position since I have things like 'king' and 'queen' carved into the logs too.

"Well, normally you play it on a much smaller scale, but I guess it cant hurt to tell you the rules." to be honest, I'm just hoping that I'll maybe get someone who can play chess with me. I haven't had a good game of chess since Zexion and I've been dying for a good game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas! Crap Roxas, I'm tired of walking, where all of Kingdom Hearts are you?" I sit up in my cot in Hiccup's room and turn my head in the direction of the window, seeing Winner a the window, he's black and hiding in the shadow as he looks out.

I know the voice so I grab my coat and head tot eh window, motioning for Winner to stay and knowing that he's crawled out onto the awning behind me but stays as I jump down and move towards the complaining figure.

The dead of night gives me good cover and I roll my shoulders as I head towards him, making sure that I'm unseen as I pull the arrow on the bow backwards so it's taught. I see him stumble on a small branch and he falls down, his face hitting the ground.

"Fuck! I hate this stupid shit! Roxas! If you don't come out right now I'm going to make a tidal wave wash you out!"

"There is no reason to wake the whole Village Demyx. What do you want?" he spins around and I see him jump back and he looks like he's summoning his Sitar but that motion alone just makes me smile. "I don't think Your Sitar will show up Demyx… though that Scauldron might."

"How- what are you doing here?"

"Uh… you were the one yelling for me, Demyx. So the question is what do YOU want?" I lower the bow so the arrow isn't pointed directly at him, but I'm still wary of the forest that's still fairly close if others were to rush out and attack.

"Well… I was just kinda seeing if you'd be willing to talk I-I have a few things I want to say to you." I nod my head and allow the string that's holding my arrow to slacken and I jerk my head towards the village.

"Alright then… but if your dragon shows up I'm going to shoot you with this arrow."

"Okay… where is your dragon?" I catch him looking around and smirk as Winner rushes passed us and Demyx squeaked, jumping closer to me.

"He's around. But don't worry about it, he's gentle unless I say otherwise." I'm leading Demyx to the coast line, onto a high bridge so he can be near his dragon but so I can still be out of range without seeing it coming.

"So, whatever you want to say Demyx, I'd start before sunrise… the Vikings around here don't take too kindly to strange faces."

"Alright… I want to leave the Organization." I turn my head in his direction and see that he's standing there, his coat done up to just between his collar bones, his eyes are reflecting the water and the light coming from the thin moon and I shrug before looking back out over the ocean again.

"Why in Kingdom Hearts did you wake me up for that shit? Their no where around are they? If your not with them, you've left them. Now tell me what you really want Demyx."

"I want to be on your side… go against Xemnas and, well just fight for what I want!" I turn towards him again, my eyebrow raised: since when does Demyx- the laziest ass in all the worlds -want to _fight_, for _anything_?

"Stop shitting me Demyx. I haven't had a good enough day to deal with this right now."

"Hey, I've got just as much still with Xemnas as you do Roxas. Let me help you dispell them. Please? I just want to move to Atlantis with Zexion and have a life." I'd been there a few times and I hated it: Mer-folk… worst world in all the worlds.

"Why? Wasn't he just another tryst?"

"Hey, I thought you said there were no emotions involved with us Roxas." for the first time he sits down beside me and I look over without having to look up.

"There weren't, and I don't want there to be… I just want to know how far and how harsh you'd push yourself to get Zexion back really."

"I want him back Roxas." I can see the intensity in his eyes but I know he feels only a fraction for Zexion of what I feel for Axel, but I'm fine, because as long as he's committed I'll have an ally.

"Fine… Hiccup and I are going to work on a briefing tomorrow… there is an awning I'll show you that you can sleep under until we get sleeping arrangements figured out." I make to stand up but he catches my wrist and I turn on him readying a kick but I see he's still looking out over the ocean with sad eyes and stop myself, motioning for Winner to remain in the shadows with a glance in his direction.

"Roxas… just wondering but, how far are you willing to go to get Axel back? Even-even if he hasn't told you everything he should have… about a lot of things?"

I don't even have to think about that but I wait a moment to make sure it comes out of my mouth the way it's in my head right now. "I would die, if it'd make him free again. Even if there are some secrets he hasn't told me- about anything -because I cant live, knowing he's not here with me. There is a horrid feeling in my gut and I might as well just get this out of the way but: if you betray me, I'll kill you before Xemnas." the fear in his eyes is real, and right now I don't know if that's an empty threat or not- so it's a good thing he's scared. I only hope he doesn't see the fear my eyes are mirroring right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Berk in general doesn't like the fact that a former foe with a large and powerful dragon has joined our ranks, but if Toothless has taught then anything about dragons it's that size doesn't matter. All of the organization has large dragons: yes, but several of them are unable to use their natural talents in a battle of more then just dragon vs. Viking.

The only dragons we have to be wary of are: the Terrible Terrors, the Zippleback, Gronckel, the Skrill, Changewing, Whispering Death, Bone Knapper, and of course the two Night Fury's. but according to Demyx all the Organization members still have their original abilities to wield their elements.

"Roxas… I'd hate to tell you, but this is never going to work. Are you really willing to put these harmless villagers in danger to get Axel back?" Demyx has been watching me move pieces on a chess board for close to two hours now and he's been relatively silent- if he hadn't found a sitar in Gobbers shop and gone right to playing it.

"Of course not… you don't see that many of the white pieces moved, do you?"

"No, I don't, but what does that-"

"The point is I'm basically playing without them, I have four pieces on my team that I'm playing with, and Xemnas has many more."

"We're outnumbered, by both Nobody's and their dragons. So what, your going to walk us into our funerals? Xemnas might still need you Roxas, but he has no use for me!"

"Don't be stupid… why do you think I'm planning this through so much Demyx? Not even Xemnas can win against me in Chess, he's tried." Demyx just raises an eyebrow at me, I've tried on countless occasions to teach him the game, hoping I'll get someone else to smoke completely and utterly- or to give me an actual challenge. But he'd always just moved pieces around at random.

"So… your setting this up like a game. I think Zexion would approve. He actually likes that game- when you weren't creaming him." I nod my head and let out a sigh as I sit down on my log in exasperation. It's so hard to re-create a hostage situation in chess.

"I think what we need is more people."

"No shit Sherlock. Thank you so much for stating the obvious, I wasn't aware of that at all!"

"Hey, don't get pissed at me! I'll be back in a few days, and I swear to god if you kill me when I come back I'll come back and haunt you for eternity."

"Here's a question for you then Demyx: are Nobody's immortal, or are we already dead?" he wait's a moment before rolling his eyes and vanishing into the forest. All of Berk screams and shouts as the large Scauldron launches itself out of the ocean and I watch as Demyx jumps out of the trees and lands gracefully on top of his dragon. It was a huge thing, it's head bigger then a fully grown Viking, and it was fairly fat, but just by the warm water-rain that came off it's body I knew that the boiling water would cook a man very quickly if aimed at a group or even one man.

"Where the hell is he going?" I spin around and see Hiccup sitting on his own piece- I doubt he even knows it's his and I give a slight smile, not sure where he's going anyways.

"Who knows? I just hope he comes back soon, I don't want to spend forever planning." Hiccup smiles and I realize that he's waiting for Astrid since they'd finally picked a day for a fly. "Anyhow, I hope you and Astrid have a good flight. I'm sure toothless cant wait to get in the air again."

"Yeah well… we might not have that many days left for a flight." I open my mouth to tell him again that he doesn't have to join me, and that I'd prefer it if he didn't, but he raising his hand and cuts me off with his lightly said words. "We have stubbornness issues Roxas… I'm not going to back out. We're friends, and I'm friends with Axel too. So you might as well just get it through your head that your stuck with me for a while."

I let out a sigh and look at the board again from the offensive point of view, then walk around to the defending point of view and I let out a bit of a sigh, and I see him killing me directly in one move.

"Kingdom Hearts this is harsh… I don't know how to do this anymore. I'm starting to think just going in and swinging will be better then all this planning." I slump down and set my head in my hands for a few minutes, trying to think as clearly as I can but I just cant.

Images of Sora and Axel are running through my head with all those people I've never seen but know. It's starting to get to the point where I think my mind is torturing myself. I know that the faces are familiar, and even a few names have come back, but I just cant remember ever meeting them outside the stupid dreams I've been having.

"Why don't you go for your own flight, and I don't mean another one where you go and scope out what their doing by hiding in clouds Roxas. I mean one that relaxes you." impossible, the only thing that can relax me right now is Axel, but I don't think that's going to happen. I basically _let_ him walk out of my life this time. And I know I'm at fault for it, but I just shake my head as I look at the ground in front of me.

"No, don't worry about me Hiccup, I think I'm just going to take a nap… go and have fun with Astrid. Just don't get her pregnant." I see the blush on his face as I look up through my bangs and smirk to myself: did he really think I didn't know what they were planning? I'm dense, but I'm not that dense.

Hiccup leaves and now I'm left alone, not even Winner is around right now, he vanishes a little after Demyx left, so it's just me, my enlarged chess board and the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going horribly wrong.

I'm startled out of my thoughts as Winner nudges my back, making me fall to my left side. "Whoa! Alright… how many times have I asked you not to do that?" I know it's not a real yell, but he still looks like I've yelled at him for real again. I know it hurts his feelings to have me do something like that, but I just cant stand to be snuck up on.

Winner looks up at the sky and I follow his gaze, seeing nothing for a moment. I turn my eyes back on him and he huffs at me. It takes a few minutes of us just starting at each other, but Winner has finally realized that I still don't understand and he huffs before walking into my chess set he helped me make. He nips the edge of my shirt and pulls me out of the square before hopping back in himself.

I turn around and watch in slight puzzlement as he grabs the one I've been using as Demyx and moves it over to the oppositions side, obviously showing me he doesn't know how to play chess with the blatant disregard for the rules. He sets it down on a corner between four squares and he turns to me, just to make sure I'm watching him since there is no way I know what he's trying to play.

I open my mouth to ask him- knowing I wont get an answer in return -but he grabs the piece again and moves it back into place. We share a moment of just straight eye contact and I let out a sigh and set my cheeks in my hands. And let out a sigh and he just chirps to catch my attention.

Winner moves back to the other side of the board and I watch as he grabs the log that I've carved Zexions name into. He brings the lob back over to my side of the board, re-sets every piece while he's there, then does the same with the logs I'm using for Luxord and Lexaeus as well.

I watch with wide eyes as he sets the new pieces up, replacing some of the 'nameless pieces' with them before he starts playing the game with himself.

What he's doing would work, if I had those people on my side, but I don't so there is no way for it to work. I don't even have that many Vikings willing to help me yet, Stoick has only said that they'll fight if the Organization threatens them directly… and since the Organization wants me, they might just give them what they want.

"Roxas… what in the bloody hell are you doing?" I jump up from watching Winner wipe Xemnas off the face of the earth with a start as I hear the voice I haven't heard in so long.

"Luxord! W-what are you doing here?" I'm more shocked then not, and I'm about to jump on Winner's back as I see Zexion and Lexaeus follow Luxord out of the forest, scowls on their faces and dragons. The Skrill looks completely meanacing as it stands behind Zexion. But Whispering Death has to take the cake: a long thin body, covered in spikes and barbs, every times it opens it's mouth slightly I see that it's cheeks are even lined with teeth, and I remember from the Dragon Manual that it breathes fire in a circular pattern, allowing an opportunity to jump through it if your quick enough.

"Roxas! don't shoot!" Demyx runs out of the forest with his hands out and stands in front of Zexion.

"What in all of Kingdom Hearts am I going to shoot with you asshole! And what the hell are _they_ doing here? Did you seriously fucking join me to let a few of the shiftiest members so I can kick their asses, and then yours!"

"Hey, hey, why are you yelling at me? I just did you a favor! I got you three more pieces for your stupid game!" he points from the three organization members I left behind me and then at the board as Winner keeps moving pieces around.

"What do you mean three more pieces? They tried to kill me just as much as any of the others!"

"Actually, we never tried to kill you. Think about it, Lexaeus and I taught you on missions, and we were genuinely nice to you…Zexion is the only one who you haven't had a mission with." I turn to Luxord and raise my finger to I'm pointing at him, not caring that the Whispering Death behind him looks about ready to rip my throat out.

"Shut up you stupid Brit before I rip you a new one! I'm dealing with the stupid water-boy, unless you want me to get pissed at you and then him!" I really don't have patients to deal with people right now, it's the reason I've been sitting out in the rain playing and watching a chess match instead of sitting inside the house beside a nice warm fire- wait a minute, when the hell did it start raining? Judging by the fact that my clothes are soaked completely through I'd say it wasn't just Demyx's Scauldron flying overhead.

I grind my teeth together as Luxord raises his hands in defense, something that the Organization members learned to do once I had my first anger-fit at them for 'being the little guy' though after that fit only Saïx and Larxine really pissed me off.

"By all means Roxas, yell at the water-boy first." Luxord motioned towards Demyx, but with most of my rants I forgot what I was even mad about really. Luxord, Lexaeus and Zexion weren't attacking me, and all seemed fairly well because of that.

"I thought you could use some help, so I went back and got the people I figured would be best suited for the job… I'm sure Zexion would love to play a game of 'big chess' with you. I'm sure it's a much harder level now that it's bigger!" Demyx looks like an adult, but he acts like more of a kid then me: Kingdom Hearts why didn't I drive him out of the Village when I had the chance?

"Demyx… just because the board is bigger, doesn't mean that it's harder. How about you show us around and then Roxas and I ca-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no a million times no! this is not my village by any means, I'm here, because a kid stuck his neck out on the line for me and his dad likes me for keeping Heartless out. He tolerates Demyx because he has some sort of weak spot for kids- at least people who act like it. No, this has to go through channels before any of you are 'staying' and aside from that I doubt their going to want you around because of your dragons, I mean: common… Whispering Death? The Skrill? How the hell do you get something like that out of paper based weapons?"

I stop again and take a deep breath, noticing that their dragons are starting to hiss and react because Winner is behind me, glaring and hissing at them. "Winner, knock it off… I'm fine."

"'Winner'? what kind of name is-"

"I fucking dare you Zexion! I'm I this close to setting him on your Skrill and kicking your ass myself!"

"Fine… I said nothing. But, what are we supposed to do until we're allowed to actually be considered a part of Berk?" I shrug my shoulders and move back over to my chess board with Winner, sitting down and pondering the moves I'd seen him make, taking into account that I now had three more pieces and Xemnas was missing three.

"Alright Winner… help me set up again and then show me what you did." Winner nods his head and I start taking all the pieces off the board that aren't labelled with someone I know is fighting either with or against me.

"So… how's the terrain looking Demyx?"

"Uhhh…. What?"

"Zexion?" I turn around as I set up his piece and he nods his head in understanding that the question has moved to him.

"It's fairly wooded… Marluxia's Dragon has taken care of most of that though… stumps are still there, but being removed as we speak. It's about ten square miles of hills and streams."

"Alright… well, I might as well tell you guys a few things about the dragons who are against you and with you now- since dragon knowledge would be best for us all… I'm scared to find out what they'll learn about their dragons while fighting. But maybe you can already tell me what they know."

"Not much… how about we play and talk? I'm sure a game would relax you." Zexion truly is a good companion, he's horrid with conversation, but the battles our minds can have is an extraordinary one. I'm always offensive- he likes it that way -and I try my damndest to kick his ass, and nine times out of nine I succeed.

"Alright… I think a game really will calm me a bit… uh, I don't really know what the rest of you should do, it's still raining but I cant let you inside, there is an awning you can sit under if you want."

"Sure, I'll set up a game of our own." Luxord is the first under the shelter but as Lexaeus walks over to join him Demyx just stands beside Zexion in the rain, making a sort of water shield over his lover- or boyfriend -and looks at me.

"Want one Roxas?" I shake my head and he nods his as he steps out from the cover back into the rain: I can tell he loves water, but rain? Kingdom Hearts wouldn't he just love it when it hales- judging by the clouds that wont be long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The game has completely calmed me now, and since Hiccup in on the horizon with Astrid right now I know I'm going to have some serious explaining and butt-kissing to do.

"Roxas- who're they?" I see the urgency in Hiccup's face and step between him and the group since I can tell he recognizes them from the meeting in the woods- one I'm not hoping that these four didn't take part in.

"Friends… they want Xemnas gone just as much as we do, and they have powerful dragons. Listen, I know I've spent a lot of time and wasted a lot of your resources and stuff Hiccup… I'll pay for them to live, I just… need you to help me convince your dad. That they should stay.

"Impossible, he's never _ask _for more of _Your_ friends to stay… but we could ask for him to tolerate them. And as long as they don't set half the village on fire like Axel did, he should be fine with it. I think… I hope." Hiccup gives me a smile but it vanishes as soon as Demyx hops forward and wraps his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Man! You rock Hiccup! I cant believe we're friends! You're such a- owie!" Demyx flinches as Zexion walks over and literally pulls Demyx off of the scared looking brunette.

"Stop doing that to people." Zexion keeps the sentence short, but I know in his mind he's elaborating that Demyx is only allowed to fall all over him.

"Oh, right… the two of you cant be romantic in the slightest. Hiccup and Astrid are fine with it- because their awesome like that -but the rest of the village will literally chase you out like you're the plague."

They both nod their heads and I let out a sigh as I mentally prepare myself for the butt-kissing I'm going inside to commence as I think and follow Hiccup and Astrid into the house I've been living in for the longest time- realizing that I'm going to have to build my own cottage for all of the Organization members on my side to live in, or ask someone to use their barn for us all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I let out a sigh as I watch another move that Winner has made: I cant even beat him. This is getting pathetic, I'm getting my ass kicked by a dragon, and what's worse is he's being Xemnas. Kingdom Hearts I never knew the Keyblade was the source of my strategizing abilities- though the egotistic side of me wants to think he learned it from me: though maybe he did.

**AN:**

**Me: I hope you don't mind, but this is the end of this chapter, the story will be continuing… though I'm not sure how long that'll be. I have to deal with a bit of school stuffs and that might take a while. And Sorry but it's not edited -_-'**

**Axel: why is there nothing about me? I'm your favorite Kingdom Hearts Character?**

**Me: because I just don't like you right now. Is there a problem? Now if you don't mind: here is Gaara!**

**Gaara: Elizabeth loves to hear your reviews, and we all hope to know how she did. Ponycorns and Lollipops- oh god I cant believe I just said that. -_-'**


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Train your Keyblade**

**Alright, this chapter is a little odd. And it's a bit rushed because I've gotten a new idea for another KH fic, and I really want to get going on it.**

**Lesson 9: Break and Run.**

"Alright Roxas… your dragon seems to know what he's doing, but the only thing I can see that's not right is right, there… with that single move- can you get him to stop." I nod my head to Winner and he stops moving the piece he's decided to move as his next option. "See? Now he's left Hiccup and Toothless open for attack, now, there is a way to counter that, but we'd have to take people away from this fight right here, with Xaldin."

"That's easy… we take out Xaldin first. If we just hold his eight Terrors in a cage or something, then he wont be too hard to deal with and only three Vikings would be needed to take him down and the other seven could help out in more needed battles." I see what he's saying as if it's happening on the chess board.

"So, we could take the seven and distribute them between Vexen, Saïx, Larxine, Marluxia and Xigbar… it'll even give us one more to help against Xemnas- though I think that fight should have fewer then more Vikings." I allow my hand to come up to my chin and think harshly about how everything could play out.

"We have to remember to keep Xigbar in range of everyone else, he'll be trying to use long ranged attacks."

"Really? I've never fought him myself… I've never even worked with him." I raise an eyebrow at Zexion and turn to the other Organization members.

"What about you guys? Have any of you fought with anyone we're going up against?" I looked with wide eyes and stared at Demyx, Lexaeus, and Luxord as they shook their heads.

"We never fought against other members of the Organization Roxas. None of us had to practice our abilities because we just went out and killed Heartless, we learned on the job. You trained with us because you are the one who is A: the youngest. B: the most vital. And C: the Keyblade master, you have to be able to do it all according to Xemnas." I looked at Luxord as he spoke before turning back to Zexion.

"So… he's planned this: that I know what everyone can do? B-but he knew I was a loose cannon, how can he trust me with vital information on the Organization?" I'm starting to get nervous now, if Xemnas knows that I know all of this, then what am I supposed to think of what he thinks of me. Because if he knows I know all this, he could be strategizing for this.

"Roxas?"

"What are the most valuable techniques the four of you know? I have to know if they've changed since I last fought you."

"No… they haven't changed, why? You look… concerned all of a sudden." I shake my head in reply to Zexion and start to panic.

"Roxas, common, you, Zexion, Luxord and your dragons are coming with me, we're going to do some reconnaissance… and if it looks bad, we'll get the Vikings together and bombard your 'Organization' into submission."

"But… will that put Axel in danger?"

"No, he seems perfectly capable of resisting fire." I scowl a bit even though I know he's right: Axel can deflect fire and control it to fit his own wants, but I doubt they wont have him bound and immobile.

I turn my head to the side and take notice that Winner is the deep purplish black color that I've come to understand in the Oblivion coming through rather then the Keyblade, I wonder slightly if he can change into any of the Keyblades I've had, but the thoughts leaves quickly as I walk over and hoist myself up for the reconnaissance mission. My bow and quiver of arrows are on my back and I'm perfectly fine if I shoot one of them before the fight- though I know that if I do shoot the fight will break out with only four of us there.

Winner is the first to take off and I know it's partly because I'm so nervous and anxious, it's at the point where I'm sure that if either Hiccup or Zexion actually knew they'd tie me to a tree so I'd sty out of the fight and they wouldn't have to worry about me doing something 'out of turn' to keep it within chess analogy.

I know that the fight is going to be nothing like a chess game, that was the old time, now there is horrid things much worse then chess games for fighting wars, and I'll willing to fight anyway to get Axel back. Thinking about the upcoming fight like a chess game just helps me with knowing where I have to be and when I have to get there.

"Roxas! Slow down a bit! We don't even know where they're staying. We need Zexion and Luxord for that!" Hiccup's come up to my side and I notice that Luxord and Zexion are both back in their Organization coats from the Viking garb I'd bought them.

"Wait, why are they-"

"We're going to draw the attention away from you. We've just been exploring Berk… Hiccup's told us enough about the dragon island and we're going to say that we've been there, trying to find stronger or faster dragons to try and control. We're also going to bring back meaningless information about the village." I don't want to believe Zexion, but it's the best I can do since I cant actually go there and just kill them all: I've had hard times just getting rid of some Heartless I've had to face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and it's an odd room that I'm in, I don't really feel like myself, but I go with it anyways. The room is completely white and I'm in some sort of… pod? I look around and see nothing but the pod I'm in and the room beyond the glass that seems to make up the front of it.

I take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, this must be another one of those weird 'other person' dreams… I really should ask Zexion who this 'Sora' person is, because I'm getting tired of being in the persons body who's trying to kill me.

The pod opens with that annoying sucking sound of something that's air tight being let go as I- or Sora -exhales the large breath that was taken in. the pod opens like some sort of flower, each layer of the pod that lowers makes the glass-like doorway clearer and clearer, allowing me to see two figures who are slowly coming into view: one of them that dog-person and the other is the white duck from before.

"Sora!"

"Sora!" they both yell in unison and I cant help but want to flinch, but Sora just stretched our arms over our head and lets out a yawn. I don't know if 'our' is the right way to put it, but since 'I' don't want to be moving my arms let alone yawning, there is no reason for me to not say 'us' and 'our' so I'll think of it as plural.

"Donald? Goofy? W-where are we?" we is right… why the hell cant I make this stupid body move?

"I don't know… but we should get going… don't we still have to find-" the image I've been seeing has suddenly gone back and I'm shocked for a moment before Sora's eyes open again.

I see nothing but buttons and lights, it's some kind of… I have no idea what the hell this is. "Hey Sora… where are we going first?"

"I donno Goofy… I guess we'll just go to the first world. Yen Sid said nothing about which worlds we had to go to… and he told us that - and - are back on the island… so we've just got to get there." there is a sound of distain from the side and Sora turns to the side to look at Donald. "What? It's not my fault I don't actually know how to get there! And it's not like it's on the map either!"

"Well, it's just that you'd think you'd know Sora… you left the island didn't you?"

"I blacked out when that happened… and then I went through the door from The End of All Worlds… I haven't come or gone from Destiny Islands the normal way- ever!" I can tell Sora is a little annoyed, but I can also tell that he's retraining the emotion because he doesn't want to come off as frantic or upset.

"Well Sora… is there anythin' you remember that could help us out with figurin' it out?" Goofy… why does the name sound so familiar… and why can I hear that name, and Donald… when I cant hear the other names that Sora says so often.

The image goes black again and I'm jogged out of it. I feel like I'm falling through water now though, falling and not going anywhere. I can open my eyes a few times and see nothing but water and a few bubbles. It all fades back again, and this is the familiar part of the dream where I know I'm going to wake from.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes and am fairly shocked to find that I'm still flying on Winner, he's looking over his shoulder at me, but I know that it's just because I've obviously spaced out and am not telling him which way to fly.

I quickly steer him back towards Luxord and we continue until he motions for me to stay with Hiccup while he and Zexion descend. Hiccup looks worried, but as we fly higher into the sky I shiver, just wondering what Luxord and Zexion are going to say to get out of trouble.

Luxord, he's the first to speak and it looks like Saïx is about to rip him a new one, though Xemnas quickly intervenes and starts to ask the two questions of their travels. I hope they've both realized that neither Vexen or Larxine are there, most likely doing reconnaissance on their own- so if they get the sectors wrong, then we're dead, and if either of them are checking out the Village we could be dead- especially since Larxine is the kind of girl who can hide in the hardest places.

"Roxas… do you see anyone mission?" Hiccup's voice is low and I nod my head before holding up two fingers in his direction, still trying to figure out where their keeping Axel.

Ryo and Fyr, are chained to a tree, mouths roped shut, though I can see the space where they can still breathe through- indicating they can light the rope of fire and escape… so Axel either isn't able to give them the command, or he isn't giving them the command that'd allow them to escape. But Xemnas doesn't seem to notice since he's paying no attention to them at all.

The tent beside them catches my eye and I just know that Axel is there, I can almost imagine the heat radiating from that spot because of how everything around it seems singed. I want so badly to go there, and before I realize it I'm directing Winner in that direction.

I'm jogged out of my thoughts and Winner jerks up as Hiccup and Toothless fly under us, blocking my view from that of the tent. "Roxas… you know you-"

"I'm sorry… I lost my train if thought. It wont happen again."

"Well tell Demyx to come back! I want him in that damn tent with Axel and I want him to drench the fore-spitter!" Xemnas' outburst catches my attention and I watch as everything seems to happen: Marluxia walks over to the tent and enters, complaining right away of the heat before the sound of him 'flirting' catches my attention. Luxord and Zexion both flinch since the shout was directed at them- and in a volume that should be too high for a Nobody to make. Saïx moves over to the tent and pokes his head in, my hearing strains to hear what he says, but all I hear is 'don't pound too hard, we need Roxas just angry enough' and that's not something I don't want to hear.

I watch as Saïx comes out and he looks to the sky, but says or does nothing as he just looks at the moon- a spot both Hiccup and I are steering clear of. I turn to Hiccup and he motions for us to go back to the village. I nod in agreement and we turn around, only to see Larxine flying towards us.

We quickly turn up so we miss Larxine and we vanish into a cloud before she can spot up- hopefully. She doesn't say anything though and I know that she'd take the opportunity to try and rip me a new one.

Hiccup looks fairly hectic and I know he's getting scared with all of them being around and us just flying around with only our bows and arrows so I jerk my head towards the village and he nods in agreement. Both Luxord and Zexion know that we were going to head back before them as it was.

It feels like the calm before the storm, this has happened to me before… a few times at least, the most recent being before Axel left. My muscles are tense and I don't think I'll ever feel normal again simply because my life has never been normal, I've never been normal, nothing about me has ever been normal, and it pisses me off! I'm tired of this stupid feeling of insecurity because I refuse to- stop thinking… just, just stop thinking Roxas… relax, don't over think.

I have to keep reminding myself to calm down and it's getting more and more annoying- especially the closer we get to the village. Stoick has been bugging me about my plans and ideas, so it's not really a good idea for me to talk to him as soon as we land with two less people then who left.

Winner doesn't seem too happy when I slide out from the nook between his shoulders where I fly from and I pat his head, he's just concerned and I know it… it's just hard thinking about another being and having to deal with my emotions. There I go again: I have to have emotions. Kingdom Hearts my mind is going crazy, I'm thinking of too many things at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ My heart was racing: two days straight of fighting this one stupid Heartless, I hadn't eaten, or slept, but the lethargic feeling had kicked in after an hour so it had become a steady thing to be tired out of my mind. But the Heartless was ensnaring me and preventing me from leaving for a short reprieve._

_ Large snapping jaws, thin and strong claws, a tail that makes for a good whip that'd hit me several times already, there were just so many attacks I could and couldn't block._

_ My legs were growing weak and I was close to passing out, I'd used up almost all of my potions, I needed to use another soon. I was out of magic and I no longer had any limit abilities, or magic to perform a cure spell._

_ A shriek hit my ears before I could so anything, and the next thing I knew I was on my back, quickly pulling my last potion out of my pocket and knocking it back and feeling the effects right away._

_ I hopped up and decided to once again try for long distance attacks, if I could throw the Keyblade I'd be fine. I got about ten feet away from the Heartless and it's tail snuck up behind me and it flicked just enough to startle me to let me know it was there. And I jumped forward about five feet, making me in range of it's claws._

_ Legs propel me forward and I dodge the first two claws, allow the third to catch my left leg once again- no longer being able to feel the leg it's just causing damage I cant feel -and I slash at it's face- the only weak point I've found in the three days._

_ Something slashes into my side and I grind my teeth, knowing that I'm not getting out of this one, this is one of the worst fights I've ever been in and I know I'm not getting out, I shouldn't have been forced to deal with it on my own._

_ Just as I'm about to lay down and let the heartless stab me I shiver as I hear a voice, one that I never thought I'd hear on a mission- before I even knew who the name belonged to. 'Common Sora, I thought you were stronger then that." it's the same boy from the island… the one with silver hair, I knew it was his voice back then, and I know it's his now. I still don't have a name, but at least it lit some sort of fire deep down._

_ I sprung up and slashed at the Heartless, managing to tear it's head off the rest of it's body with the single swing. Lungs filled and expelled air and oxygen as quickly as they could, the pain becoming so intense that I felt like I was going to black out and die from blood loss. I could finally feel the pain in my leg and side, knowing that blood was coming out of the wounds in torrents._

_ Fairly loud clapping caught my attention and I turn in the direction, willing to try once more to kill another Heartless though I don't feel like I can move. My hands were shaking and I was seeing two of everything. "Well, well, well, Roxas! Fight, fight, fight!" I knew it was Axel right away, and I couldn't help but smile and allow my Keyblade to vanish._

_ A lean black blob with a tuff of red at the top was all I could see as I stumbled forward. I aimed for the center of the two copies I'd seen, hoping I'd hit the real thing, but an arm caught my waist and I slumped over, not having to hold myself up because Axel just gave off that soft feeling that I could let go and be weak. I'm not sure why, but he had that effect on me and I liked it._

_ "It's alright Roxas… sorry I didn't get here sooner, just sleep now, alright?" I nodded my head and lost consciousness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ I open my eyes and I'm not in Berk- I don't think. I seem to be facing a wall of canvas, and as I look around I can see that it's a small enclosed room, not much taller then if I were to raise my arms above my head. The middle of the room is blacked out in the way that only happens in dreams and I walk around the smudge of black, trying to decipher what's there._

_ The door to the tent opens and I turn to see Marluxia walking inside, his hood down and that sickening scent of flowers clinging to him as he smirked at the figure in the middle of the room._

_ I'm starting to think that this isn't a dream, more like a vision if what's happened, or is happening. I look at Marluxia as he walks further into the room and he bends down and caresses the person who's in the middle of the room, and I'm getting a bad feeling on who it is._

_ Axel. The black smudge that's been covering his form from every angle has vanished and he's glaring vehemently at Marluxia, his acid green eyes making me want to recoil though he's not even scowling at me._

_ Anger is boiling in the pit of my stomach and I cant help but want to attack Marluxia, but thanks to a brush with the side of the tent I know objects here are not palpable to me._

_ I'm sidetracked for a moment as I think of how just over a year ago I couldn't remember my own name, and now I know words like palpable, it's odd._

_ "So, Axel… where's deer sweet little Roxie? I know you're not telling us because you care. After all this time of suppressing all your emotions because of Saïx, are you going to let them hunt down and brutally kill your dear sweet little-"_

_ "They wont kill him. And he wont listen to them. There's only one outcome Marluxia and don't think there isn't. And don't act like your suddenly on Xemnas' side I know more then anyone, remember?" the tone in his voice is playful but I know it's obviously a serious matter._

_ "Don't try and get in my head Axel… your more mentally unstable then the rest of us! Pretending you have feelings. I should-" Marluxia is cut off, his arm raised to strike as Saïx pokes his head into the tent and surveys everything._

_ It feels like our eyes meet and then he looks at Marluxia "Don't pound him too hard, we need Roxas just angry enough.' I finally understand it, their making me see this. I don't know how but they want me to see whatever Marluxia is about to do, and their making sure I see._

_ "Saïx, what the hell happened to you? Before Roxas came along, we had a good thing." Axel sounds apologetic and I put my attention back to him for facial expressions before Saïx catches my attention with a venomous voice._

_ "Yes well… it seems that red heads much prefer blue eyed blondes to skill. Your fake feelings are doing nothing but leading him on Axel, admit it."_

_ "I taught you how to do this Saïx… do you really think I don't know Roxas is seeing this? He knows I'm perfectly fine and he knows I'm not going to die. He will be the one to get rid of the Organization, not Sora like you all think."_

_ "Oh? You're a fortune teller now?" Marluxia is back to speaking and Saïx leaves the tent again so I'm trapped with the heat, glares, and that hard as stone expression Axel's acquired._

_ "No… I just know Roxas. And Sora." Who is Sora? And why does Axel know him and not me?_

_ "Oh… well, since you know so much about them both, how about you tell us about Sora. Come now, you know your audience is more then just me. Go ahead and tell Roxas who Sora is and what he wants."_

_ "No. and Roxas wont believe anything you have to say. He's not that stupid, he can tell if your lying."_

_ "Oh, but I wont be lying Axel. So how about it Roxas… do you want to know who Sora is?" Marluxia looks like he's just talking to the air and I tense, wanting more then ever to know. I'd heard whispers around the Castle about who Sora is… but all of them were just that he was some snot nosed brat._

_ "Alright then… how about this Axel, if I tell a lie, you just point it out so Roxas knows, alright?" Axel's glare remains in place but I can tell he consents by the nod of his head that's so slight I can tell that Marluxia just managed to see it- though I doubt he would have stopped talking._

_ "You are Sora and-"_

_ "Wrong." Marluxia lets out a sigh at the sudden statement right off the back._

_ "Fine… you're his Nobody, because Sora is our equivalent, as a Heartless…" he trails off just to test if Axel is going to interupt, but nothing happens. "Sora is the original Keyblade master, not you. The only reason a weak little kid like you can wield the Keyblade, and fake emotions the way you do is because-"_

_ "Wrong. Roxas doesn't fake emotions, he has them. And he bring out emotions in those who don't think they have any."_

_ "Alright… the only reason your emotions are so strong, is because Sora- the original you, is a snot nosed kid from a plush life with nothing to worry about. He left home early, got into a few scuffles, opened the door to the light, yadda yadda yadda… blah, blah, blah this is all old news. Well… Sora ended up being put into a deep sleep because he was incomplete- without you._

_ "Unfortunately for you though, he's woken prematurely, and his only goal now, is to hunt you down and… consume you, lets say. In short, he wants to kill you. End of story."_

_ I'm shocked and before I can actually look at either of them, everything goes black and I feel like I'm trapped in this annoying floating world, eternally sinking through the ocean, being able to open my eyes only slightly and never wanting to wake up. It's a horrible place to be honest, but I don't seem to have a choice._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas, you've got to wake up… Stoick wants to talk to you." I was half expecting Axel to be the one to wake me next, I thought I'd had a heart attack and was just nonexistent anymore- then again, I'd have to have a heart to have it attacked, wouldn't I?

Eyes open and I see Astrid standing over me, her hair loose and not yet braided as I look around and see that I'm on the floor of her room- Stoick must have wanted fewer people in his house so they must have dumped me here. It's odd that her mother doesn't mind, but she's in a relationship with Hiccup, so I doubt she'd think we'd do anything- and Astrid can take care of herself if I weren't gay.

I sit up and the world is spinning for a moment until it calms down and I turn to see Astrid is braiding her hair, her clothes are rumpled too, and her bed is made- did she even sleep here? From the looks of her clothes I'd say she didn't, her and Hiccup must have spent the night in the Cove again- did Stoick and her mom know? No- bad Roxas… out of the gutter, I'm sure she's just in a rush and didn't want to tie her hair back and find clean clothes before waking me since it sounds urgent.

I'm fully dressed and since I don't have any spare clothes here I just shrug and move over to the window where Winner's poking his head through. "Do you know where Stoick is?" my eyes are still fairly caked with sleep, but Winner will take me wherever as I try and 'make myself presentable' to the head of the Vikings.

"Yeah, he's in the great hall… he said it's something about your plans." I nod my head and sit on Winners back before he rolls his shoulders and take off into flight towards the great hall.

The flight is short and I instantly realize that the others have their dragons outside and Astrid will be the last to arrive, even the Vikings teens are here. Winner hissed at Snotlouts Monstrous Nightmare but I quickly soothe him and put him between the Skrill and Whispering Death since he seems to get along with those two easiest when toothless isn't around- so Hiccup isn't walking well today.

I enter and the entire hall is in an uproar, apparently many adults are here too- not a good sign. I weave through the crowd as smoothly as I can, being jostled about a few times but generally having people move out of my way as they yell or stop yelling all together.

I know I should wait at the bottom of the stairs, but I just cant, so I stand up on the third step up and Stoick holds up his hands for silence before he glares at me.

"I don't know what you brought here Roxas… but I want them gone! I want it all gone! This is our Island, we took it from the dragons and we'll take it back from you if we have to!" I guess the fact that I'm standing quite proudly with my arms crossed over my chest isn't helping me, but what am I supposed to do? I have to be convincing.

"Stoick… we've already established that since I came back Heartless have been rarely sighted here, and when they are I deal with it quickly. You know I didn't bring them with me. And as for the Organization my preparations are almost completely in order." his glare turns from a glare for the public to one of serious anger and I take a breath to ready myself for what's coming.

"I don't care what you want! I want them gone by the day after tomorrow! Do you understand? You might not have noticed this because no one could find you, but they just raided us… the leader said 'give us Roxas' and I swear to Oden I'm about to!" I clench my jaw and look into his eyes, trying to find what the right response is compared to what I want to say, but I cant find the answer so I just say what I want to instead, knowing he'll have to just deal with it.

"It's not like I'm working with a lot of options here Stoick. I've got seven people going up against seven nobodies and at least sixteen dragons. It's a hard fight to think about and strategize for." my eyes are hard and I can tell that he wants to yell, but there is really nothing to say for a fight being in a tight spot, I've heard of several of his fights not going to right way because he wasn't prepared for it.

"Fine… is anyone willing to help Roxas and Hiccup get rid of this enemy? To wipe them off the face of Berk forever?" I turned my head to the side to see the group out of the corner of my eye and I gave a smirk.

"You get to kill a few Nobodies if you do." my voice is light and I've let the smirk turn into a smile and before I know it hands are raising and at least there are another five adults and the rest of the teens have joined in- so in other words I might have a shot at getting this to work out.

I turn more to see the new group of people that are on 'my side' and I give a smile to Hiccup and he waves. Since the crowd is dispersing I hop down from my spot and I walk into the group getting a hug from Demyx right away before Zexion pulls him off and discretely holds his hand as Demyx is still blabbering about me being brave and didn't stutter once, I just give him a smile and say I'm going to head back to Hiccups to think a little more about the strategy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not much has happened since I left the great hall. I spent a bit of time working on a strategy with all the people who've signed up but now I'm just sitting on Hiccup's roof, the stars are shimmering and a tent is set up in his backyard for the Organization members who are on our side. The stars are shimmering so brightly now that the rainstorm has stopped, it was relentless for a little while, but it at least has given me the opportunity to think about all that was said in my dreams. Could this Sora person really want to kill me? So, I'll become him again? Axel didn't say it was a lie when Marluxia said I was originally Sora, so what does it mean? all I knight right now is that I'm scared and I want Axel back so he can tell me it's going to be alright.

The world has seemed to have forgotten that I'm just a kid, I shouldn't have to deal with all of this shit! My emotions are still small and weak, my will is still small and weak. Sure I act like a hard ass and a tough guy, but I'm nothing of the sort!

I'm about to through a loose shingle that's been bothering me for a few hours off the roof when a stream of light in the sky catches my eye. It looks just a falling star, something snaps in me and I feel like I have to catch it- or find it once it hits. I hope up and jump off the roof, the land is a little rough but as my feet carry me into the forest I'm not really thinking of the sting in my left ankle, but what riches I'll get for finding a fallen star: maybe a wish that'll make all my troubles go away.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright… I think the fic is going to end in the next chapter, I really don't know what else I can do, I'm getting kinda bored with writing it since I've got it all written out in my plot book: I've discovered I shouldn't write out plots in books and I should just keep them in my head.**

**Roxas: You, Elizabeth, are a horrible person.**

**Me: Sticks and stones love. Anyhow… lets just get right to it: here's Gaara!**

**Gaara: despite her lack of interest in the plot of this fic we all still encourage reviews because when our screen writer is happy, we're happy too. And it' shard for me to be happy being a ginger and all… so help a poor soulless boys happy dreams come true- holly shit… are these really my lines?**

**Axel: ha! I wrote that in! hee hee! XD**

**Me: dumbass.**

**Gaara: Me?**

**Me: no! Axel! I loves you Gaara! don't be mad at me DX**

**Gaara: please review… because apparently I have to talk with Elizabeth about her manners. Or lack there of. *glares evil-e as I run away from the keyboard***


	10. Chapter 10

**How to Train Your Dragon**

**Alright, so I've gots a really good idea and I want to get working on it (but I refuse to write more then one story at once) so, here we go! Last chapter! XD**

**Lesson 10: Failure is NOT OUR OPTION!**

I'm not sure why my legs aren't stopping, everyone knows that stars don't fall and hit the ground in a chunk that's actually palpable. By the time it hit's the ground it'll be burned to nothing. But my legs aren't stopping because it feels like the falling star is pulling me to it.

Winner isn't around, for the first time since I actually came here and he found me he's not around. I feel a little vulnerable, but I've still got my bow, and I can shoot it pretty well.

The forest around me is getting condensed and I know that I'm getting close to where it fell, I could see the lights until a few minutes ago and even though their gone I'm following the path I set in my mind, moving with the trees but keeping on course.

I break into a fairly large clearing and my eyes go wide with what I see, something huge, red and yellow, glass… I don't know how to describe it, though I've been told about it: it's another mode of transportation between worlds, I think they called it a Gummi Ship? I really have no idea, but it's freaking me out. If someone from another world is here, then who is it?

I pull my bow and arrow off my back and notch an arrow before pulling the string back to the point where the arrow will only travel a few feet- just to be safe. My eyes scan the clearing and I realize that the Gummi Ship is open and it's occupant- or occupants are gone.

My eyes narrow, trying to remember the lessons Saix and Zexion tried to give me on the subject matter of Gummi Ships, too bad that I had been too tired that day and hadn't actually taken anything in.

"Don't move a muscle- Organization thirteen member!" I freeze, I hadn't been called that in my entire life! I slowly turn around, my hood is down giving the person a full view of my head and I know I'm vulnerable to whatever attacks this person will throw at me… at least, it sounds human- a bit like that one white duck from those dreams though. "Now, turn around- slowly!"

I keep the string taught and I clench my jaw as I turn slowly. My arms are suddenly shot with Blizzard Magic and I cant loose the arrow as I turn my head in the direction where it came from. I see the white duck from my dreams and his name suddenly comes back: Donald. I look to his right and see the standing dog from my dreams as well: Goofy.

"Ha!" I jump back slightly, my arms still frozen in place as another person jumps out from the side and slashes at me with nothing. "Wait! Wh-what? Where-where's the Keyblade?" my eyes go wide and I summon for Winner the way I used to summon the Keyblade, I know he doesn't like it much, but I have a sinking feeling as soon as I see this guys face I'm not going to want to be without him anymore.

I turn towards him and try to move my arms, even thought they feel heavy and frozen. He's turned to his side, not really looking at me but looking at his hands, and I know just how he feels.

Oh god, he's turning towards me again, I have to move, I have to be able to move, why aren't my arms moving yet, why isn't Winner here yet? My eyes lock with matching blue ones and I'm scared for my life, never before have I looked into the face of a killer who was after me.

He looks shocked really, almost as shocked as I am. There is a rumbling from the forest and I smile as Winner comes rushing out of the forest. "Winner! Get me outta-" I'm cut off as he lunges at me, my arms were pointed towards Sora but the fact that Winner has lunged at ME is scary beyond belief.

"Ah! Winner, g-get off me! What are you-" he's suddenly gone and my eyes follow him. There are two now and my eyes go wide. My hands have let go of the bow and arrow and I can start to feel them.

"What the hell is going on?" I can see that Donald and Goofy are hiding behind the trees and it looks like Sora's finally stumped beyond speech.

"Winner! Which one are you?" I see the dragon on top instantly bleed into that purple black color and I know that's him. Sora looks over and I can see his eyes are wide and he's shocked beyond belief.

I lunge at him and we both tumble to the ground I'm on top until he flips us over and I'm overpowered. It's scary how alike we look- literally our hair is the only difference if it weren't for the clothes.

"Get off of me!"

"You attacked me!"

"You want to kill me!" there is more emotion in the phrase then I want, but I truly am terrified right now that he's going to suddenly consume me in some way, that he's just going to murge with me and kill me that way.

The phrase has shocked him and I flip us over so I'm pinning him to the ground I get both his hands together and pin them with one hand. Just as Donald and Goofy rush out of the forest that's been covering them to help Sora I pull the dagger from the back of my belt and hold the point to his throat.

"One more move and he's dead!" I don't want to kill him, but if it's a toos up between his life and mine I'll kill him so I can save Axel. I'm not sure if I would protect my own life is Axel were safe, but he's being tortured and I cant lave him like that.

"What do you want? And what the hell are those?" he motioned towards the dragons with his fingers and I glare down at him.

"Dragons, what do they look like? Now, why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't even know you! Why would I want to kill you? All I want to know is what your doing with the Heartless and Nobody's!" I stop for a moment, I don't let my grip on his hands go but I pull the blade away from his neck ever so slightly so it's not putting pressure on his neck at all.

"What do you mean 'what we're doing'? what're you doing?"

"Trying to stay alive! Why the hell do you have a knife at my neck? Why are there two dragons fighting and where the hell is the Keyblade?" I had a lot of those same questions, it's kind of scary that I can answer them, even though I don't want to.

"If I let you go… will you attack me?"

"If you attack me again I will!" he looks stubborn, but I figure a stubborn killer is better then a sneaky one. And it really doesn't seem like he's sneaky. I remove the dagger from his neck entirely and place it back in the small scabbard before hopping up and standing close to the tree line.

Winner has let the other Kingdom Key go and he's by my side. "So… what are you, some kind of dragon tamer? Where is this world anyhow?"

"No… these two are special, their not really dragons, more… personal then that. But what are you doing here Sora?" I didn't want to use his name, but it'd just slipped out and now I cant take it back.

"I don't have to answer the questions, you do- since your part of Organization thirteen! Who are you?" he's naïve, isn't he? Does he just blurt out questions when he's in the presence of an enemy, a dragon he doesn't know and has most likely forgotten about at his back and no weapon? Is he looking to get killed? How has he survived this long?

"I'm not a member of Organization thirteen, so take that back right now!" the coat is simply practical to wear now that the hale and snow are coming to Berk, it's always been nice and warm, and I've rarely needed to sew it at all.

"Well then why are you wearing their coat?" he looks haughty for a moment but I can tell he's been distracted by something, and it looks like that something is me. "And.. Who are you?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas…?" he looks like he wants more but I'm not giving him more.

"Roxas, the guy who's going to kick your ass if you attack me." I cross my arms over my chest and try to think of how I should deal with this situation. I'm in the forest with a guy I've been told wants to kill me, he doesn't know that the Dragon is his Keyblade, he is defenseless, and getting rid of his two cohorts will be easy enough.

"Hey… you don't need to be that rude! I'm just trying to figure out what going on!"

I shrug my shoulders and turn back towards Berk. "No thanks, I've been there and done that. Common Winner, we're heading back." I'm pretty sure he's going to follow, in a way I want him to follow just so I can keep an eye on him, but I refuse to talk to him and tell him what's going on and where he is.

He still doesn't know that the other Keyblade is following him by the time we get close to Berk and I let out a sigh. I stop in my tracks and look behind me, seeing the tip of his hair poking out from behind a tree and the second Keyblade Dragon. He looks dejected much like Winner did and I rub my hair a little and stretch out my hand as I walk close so it can smell me.

He growls a bit but Winner hisses in reply and I take a deep breath. "Common buddy, I'm sure it'll get better." he lets me touch him but I can tell he prefers Sora more, simply because he looks at the brunette I can tell is giving me a look of shock.

"Roxas! Hey, what are you doing with- two Winners?" I turn around and see Demyx and Zexion walking into the forest holding hands. My eyes dart to Donald, Goofy and Sora and I see that they are all preparing for a surprise attack.

"Oi! don't even think about it!" I'm pointing to the three hiding behind a large tree but all five of them stop. "If you even think about attacking them I will take the three of you down!" Zexion and Demyx look perplexed and I let out a sigh as I roll my shoulders, the nameless Keyblade-dragon moving over to Sora and standing in front of him.

"More organization members? Is this your world? What the heck is going on?"

"Sora… Roxas, what are you doing with Sora?" Zexion has a single eyebrow raised at me and I just sneer at him.

"Met him in the woods… he followed me here. I figured I'd let hiccup explain everything to him- oh, and be careful if your in your coat around him… some kind of 'kill the Organization' complex."

"Hey there! I'm Demyx! Still-former number nine!" Demyx bounces over and thrusts his hand out to Sora and the brunette gently takes his hand and they shake.

"Zexion, still-former number six. Touch me, and I'll kill you." Demyx looks more embarrassed then he should be as he apologizes for Zexion being Zexion.

"Well… the two of you have got this under control, but as for me I'm tired and have to plan a chess match. So if you don't mind, I'm off to bed. I don't care what you do with him, just keep him away from me- and don't let Luxord and Lexaeus kill him. If he dies I want to be the one to do it." Demyx looks a bit perturbed, but Zexion just nods his head and I head into Hiccup's house with Winner, knowing that Zexion will send Demyx to get me if anything bad happens with Sora as I try and figure it out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There's something I need to tell your Roxas, something about some stuff you don't know." I turn my head to see Luxord and I know this is going to turn into a bit of a history lesson- it always is with him.

"Can it wait? I'm trying to think about what I'm going to do with Sora… I'm thinking either Dragon training dummy… or tying him to a tree in the middle of the battle field."

"No, I need you to follow me right now. We have to talk." he grabs my arm and he's tugging me into the great hall with Winner at my back.

"Hey… I don't know what your planning but if there is an angry mob in there I'm going to-"

"Will you stop thinking everyone but Axel is out to get you? I could care less if you live- actually I rather like you as a Nobody… Xemnas needs to be taught a thing or two and you're the one to do it. Now I want you to sit down and promise me that you'll listen to what I've got to say." I nod my head in agreement and sit down, my mind is running through the upcoming battle and Luxord snaps his fingers in front of my face.

I turn my face up to his and he sits on the edge of the table, his ice blue eyes locking with mine as he begins talking.

"Sora is you, and you know this, yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright… now, lets get down to what you know about him, I want to know everything, but first I'm going to tell you everything. Am I understood?" I nod my head "Are you going to interrupt?"

"Most likely."

"Smart ass." his accent just makes me smile a bit and I sit back in the chair, ready to hear the life story of the boy who I've thought for the longest time is going to be the one to kill me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the end of Luxords 'lesson' I've learned several things: 1, Sora knows nothing of what or who I am to him. 2, he turned into a Heartless to save one of his closest friends. 3, I was created when he was turned. 4, he's been searching for his best friends throughout all the worlds and hasn't stopped. 5, he doesn't want to kill me and wants Xemnas stopped just as much as I.

I ask Luxord how he knows but the only reply I get is that they had a talk. Sora's apparently in dragon training now and that's where I'm going. I'm not going into the arena but Winner and I are going to observe from the outside of the caged top of the arena to see what he's capable of.

Their already moving like Winner and I, and Sora's weapons of choice are long sword and the bow and arrow…not too much like me, is he? I asked Luxord what would happen if we were in close contact- like last night when I pinned him, and he said that he didn't know if we'd merge or not, and that's something I cant take the risk of until I see Axel again, he has to know what to do, doesn't he?

"Hey Roxas! You've gotta come check this out! He can do the reverse summersault just as good as you!" Hiccup seems happy about this and I just shake my head as I sit down peering in at them: he's a genuine magnet. Everyone is flocking to him and asking him how he knows how to do that. His only answer is simple: 'I don't know… but it feels like I've done it before.'

I want to grumble, but I have to think of how him being here effects everything and I know that something is up with our connection, even Hiccup said it takes a few days to learn how to communicate with your dragon enough to perform attacks as one- took me almost a week. Yet here I am, watching a boy who's done it in less then a day.

"Does it have a name yet?" I see Winner glare at me a bit because I called Sora's dragon an 'it' but as I set my hand on his head he chirps and I know I'm forgiven.

"Yeah, his name's Victor!" how ironic, my dragons name is Winner, and his is Victor… is anything original anymore?

"Huh, cool I guess. Anyhow, Hiccup… I need your help with the board back at your place. How about, twenty minutes?" Hiccup nods his head and I get up and start my slow walk to his house so I can think over what to do about Sora and not getting too close to him.

Luxord said he'll talk with Sora about what happened, in Castle Oblivion- something still I don't even know about -and with me, and that he shouldn't get too close to me, but as I walk I'm starting to wonder if the Gambler of Fate just isn't going to tell him and gamble with _my_ fate now.

I decide to strategize from the roof today, and climb up trying my hardest to ignore Stoick as he's yelling at me to figure out what my plans are.

"Oh! H-hi, what're you doing up-up here?" my eyes go wide as I see Sora sitting where I usually sit and I let out a sigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." he nods his head and moves to the side and motions to the spot next to him. I look at the spot for a moment before sitting down and folding my hands in my lap. "So… how's your day been?"

"Interesting. Luxord had a really long conversation with me this morning and uh, I learned a few things. I'm not too sure if it's all sunk in yet."

"S-so, you know I'm y-your Nobody?"

"Yeah… who'd of thought giving Kairi her heart back would cause all this. Man, I don't even know when I took it, how I took it. And, I don't know how it made you. I don't know why I didn't know. I've been oblivious to everything happening to us because I've been so consumed with finding Riku and Kairi that I have no idea what's been going on in the worlds." so, those are their names: Riku and Kairi, they sound nice. "I didn't even know that I'd be 'going up against' myself when I set out after the Organization to get them back."

"Sora, why don't you like the Organization? What are they doing that's pissing you off?"

"They're making Kingdom Hearts, and once that's complete they'll make themselves whole again!"

"I have another question: knowing what you know now- that your not whole and everything, can you really blame them? Don't you want to be whole again?"

"Not if it means hurting people! that's wrong!"

"But we don't hurt people… we hurt Heartless- something you do too."

"B-but-"

"Be honest, if it only involved killing Heartless, would you do it?" he doesn't seem to want to answer but he's opening and closing him mouth, trying to find the right answer most likely.

"Yes."

"Do you know, that only the Keyblade can release Heartless' hearts?" he nods his head. "So it's only you and me who can create Kingdom Hearts. And it means so much more then just a couple thousand Heartless dying."

"I don't think so. Because even if you get Kingdom Hearts complete, you cant become whole without me."

"I'll let you in one something Sora: I've never wanted to be whole. I don't feel empty like the other members do. Because you're my Somebody, I have emotions, and I can feel genuinely. I want Kingdom Hearts for Axel… I always have."

"Who?" I look over and smile a bit at his face, wondering slightly if I can make the same expression if I really tried.

"Axel, he's the still-former number eight; Flurry of Dancing Flames. I uh, love him? I'm pretty sure that's what this feeling is. But if anything else he's my best friend." Sora nods his head and I look over at him, does the smile ever leave his face?

"Well… since we're telling the truth, If I hadn't known what I do now, I would have tried to destroy you. But, I guess that's a pointless task now since we're kinda the same. So! Can we have a truce for the rest of our lives?" he holds his right hand out to me and I'm skeptical about shaking it. His face is still showing that too-sweet smile and he seems genuine about wanting to have this truce, so I guess there isn't much more to do then shake his hand.

I close my eyes and shake his hand, expecting that when I open them I'll see nothing, but as I open my eyes slowly all I see is Sora still smiling at me, our hands moving ever so slightly. I'm partly shocked that I'm still here, but I wont question it until after tomorrow.

"Well uh, I have to go strategize. I'll see you later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as I wake up I notice that I'm not alone on the cot and my eyes go wide. My heart rate picks up right away as I flail off the edge of the cot and let out a bit of a shriek.

"Whoa! What, where?" I look up onto the cot and see Sora sit straight up like he'd been shocked by Larxine's lightning bolts.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know… I went to sleep in the tent… where am I?" he's looking around the room and as a groan is let out from the other side of the room I look over and see Hiccup sitting up, he's holding his head and I know we've woken him.

"What are you yelling about?"

"When did he come in here?" I point up at Sora and Hiccup nods his head.

"Lexaeus carried him in with Demyx last night. He was mumbling something, and the minute they put him down beside you he stopped." Sora rubs his eyes and I let out a sigh as I rub the back of my head.

"Alright… I'm going to go get ready, then I want to run over it all with everyone that's coming." Hiccup nods his head and Sora just flops back down onto the cot with a groan.

"But I'm tired Roxas! The sun isn't even up yet!"

"That's the point. By the time I'm done everyone else will be up and ready to listen." Sora doesn't reply so I just take the opportunity to head out the window and start getting ready.

I've spent three hours going over the strategy by the time that everyone who said they'd join me is here, all standing around looking at me like I'm their leader- even though Stoick is here in the crowd too. But I think they do see me as their leader right now. Since I'm the one who's standing in front, and this was all my idea.

"Alright. First off I'd like to thank you all for joining me against the Organization, I'd like to say a few encouraging words but I seem to be running a little short. I know this didn't start off as your fight, believe me I know, I didn't want to have to drag you into this if at all possible.

"But the Organization is starting to threaten your lives, some people have already turned into Heartless because of them. We all know our jobs and we all know how to do this, so lets go, and take back the island!" my voice raised into a yell by the end of it, but the encouraging roar in reply I get from the Vikings is good enough for me to know their with me as we all mount our dragons and take to the skies.

We're getting closer and closer to the camp so I take my bow and arrow off my back and notch an arrow almost in unison with Sora, I'm not too sure on why we're doing everything at the same time, but we're moving perfectly in tandem. Unfortunately I don't account for the Vikings to yell and swoop down- it's not according to my plans, and since they do it prematurely I can see Marluxia heading for his Timberjack and Xigbar moving towards his Thunderdrum.

"Shit!" I don't have to yell at a few of the Vikings and they just follow me down and we hit Xigbar with a barrage of fire attacks that have at least stunned his Thunderdrum so it's in range of all the Organization's members and dragons so he wont use the attack.

As other Vikings come over I turn towards Marluxia and start shooting arrows at his huge dragon, it's trying to stab at Vikings with it's razor sharp wings but it's too big and the Vikings are too fast- even the Gronckels are too fast for it. Sora and I are perfectly in tandem and it feels almost like we're mirroring each other. Some times I initiate the movement, other times it's him.

My eye catches Xemnas and his two Night Fury's out of the corner of my eye and I move towards him with Sora and Hiccup as Astrid goes for Axel like I instructed her to do with the twins and Snotlout.

I look over and motion to Hiccup to attack from behind as Sora and I rush right in for the brunt of the fight. Xemnas hops off of his Night Fury's and each one goes for one of us while Hiccup and Toothless start up a fight with Saïx behind Xemnas.

I can see the surprise on his face at seeing us both and I know he's going to start trying to talk. "Winner… take care of this brute!" Winner nods his head in the middle of clawing the Night Fury and I hop off his back towards Xemnas, shooting an arrow at him and watching as he catches mine, but he barely misses being hit by Sora's.

I drop the bow and arrows and grab my sword. I strike but he blocks with his own and counters, but I've noticed something very important: he's got some sword and he's against both me and Sora. It feels like everything is all happened at once and I'm starting to feel light headed, Sora and I are bouncing off one another, using the others momentum as leverage, doing everything we can to keep fighting.

His face doesn't look much better then my own to be honest and it seems like Xemnas isn't getting all that tired. I've tried a few Fire and Blizzard spells, but they aren't working against him so I've given up on that and have decided to just use my magic for Cure incase either of us need it. On one of my spins I survey the battlefield and see that Xaldin, Larxine and Saïx are the only ones still fighting. Axel is out of the tent and fighting against Larxine with Demyx.

The sky is covered in thunder clouds, it's bucketing rain and lightning is flashing down. I'm noticing that fire is starting to fall from the sky though and I really hope he's not using too much energy to do that.

"Roxas!" I turn my head back just in time to see the attack and I reach up and grab Xemnas' arm as Sora slashes at his now exposed stomach. Xemnas catches Sora' wrist and we both kick at him so he's pushed back. I keep hold of his sword and he lets us go.

I cant really see anything, my vision has gone black and I feel like I'm about to pass out, I think I know where he's fallen though and I stab at the ground as I fall. all sounds are being muffled and I'm not sure what's really going on but I think Sora fell too, but I cant feel anything as I fall, and I think I've hit my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm sitting on top of the clock tower with Axel again, it just seems like one of our normal days with Sea-Salt ice-cream. We're laughing about something, or at least smiling. The sunset makes my eyes hurt a little because it's so bright but it makes these moments all the more special.

"I'll go get the next round of ice-cream! Be back in a- whoa!" as I stand up my foot slips and before I can stop myself from falling I'm off the side of the clock tower, my hand reaching out for Axel to grab but it doesn't even look like he's seen me do it as he keeps looking at the sunset.

The world around me evaporates and I'm falling through water again, my eyes are completely open this time though and I can see Sora falling towards me. Our eyes meet and we both reach out for each other, but we pass as our hands pass through one each others and I give up, just letting the water finally take me where it wants.

The water is clear and I find my eyes closing again, almost like the water has finally lulled me to sleep.

When I open my eyes again I'm out of the water, I'm once again on that leaning tree, and instead of sea-salt ice-cream there is another one of those Paupu fruits in my hand and I can taste the sweetness that it has, with just an underlying hint of bitterness like sea-salt ice-cream, but sweet.

"So, I guess we'll be together forever." it's Kairi who's spoken and I cant help but want to scoff: a fruit that ties people together forever?

"Or… our destinies could already be intertwined, because we're all in each others hearts already." Riku really is wise for being such a young kid… he's about three years younger, but I can tell that he's being serious. I feel at ease here, it's not at all like being on the clock tower with Axel, but it's a comfortable silence that follows as this world disintegrates too and I'm left standing in a black abyss that could very well be the rest of my existence- or it could mean that my existence is finally over.

I don't think I'm upset, the only way I'll ever become upset if to find out that Axel is gone too, or if I find out that Xemnas isn't gone.

'You don't really think that your life is over, do you Roxas?' I turned to the side to see a girl wearing an Organization cloak she has short black hair and the brightest bluest eyes I've only seen Sora have.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gone… the question is: who are you?" she giggles a bit and I think I've heard it before.

'Xion… I guess your memories of me haven't come back yet… but it's just proof that you weren't meant to be here Roxas. Sora never knew about me… but he knows about you now, and he's not the kind of guy who'd want to take your life.' she sounds so superior, but at the same time it's like she coaxing a child to tell her the truth.

"What are you talking about?"

'He's calling you back Roxas, go back to him and get out of this darkness.'

"Darkness is what I am, Xion." the name sounds familiar, like it fits on my tongue perfectly, or like I've said it a million times.

'No… you're the brightest Nobody that there has ever been. Though I don't think you'll agree, you just… have to trust it alright?' I don't really know why, but I think a tear is sliding down my own cheek. 'It's so good to see your face now that your not crying, so go and see Axel again. Roxas.' her lips pull back up into a smile and she wraps her arms around me in a hug that I feel compelled to return. 'Goodbye, Roxas. Have a good life.'

I open my mouth to ask her what she means, but the darkness that's surrounding us is quickly shattered by a bright light that is blinding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas? Are you finally awake?" I open my eyes and see Sora is hovering over me, a worried expression on his face.

"Wh-where, is Axe?" my voice sounds a little scratchy but he just shakes his head.

"We don't know… he left after the fight and we haven't seen him since. He took one look at you and me on top of a dead and vanishing Xemnas and left. That was four months ago." my eyes go wide and I look down at myself, I look healthy though, I'm not thin and fragile like I was.

"Zexion came up with a way to give you the vitamins and stuff you need… I only woke up a few hours ago though, so don't feel bad. Both our dragons have been depressed for months."

"I want to go look for Axel."

"They've tried… he's left Berk Roxas." Sora looks sympathetic but I just shake my head: Vikings don't go to the dragon island, and all our stuff is still there from before, so why wouldn't he go there?

Once I actually get up and find Winner he's ecstatic and jumping all over me. With a big smile on his face. "Alright Winner… common, we gotta find Axel." he stops and tilts his head to the side, his ears are perked and he looks even happier. "Do you know where Axel is?" he nods his head.

"Alright then, lets go!" I hop on his back and before Sora can follow us we've vanished into the dark of night.

The wind is extremely cold, but as we get closer to the island I can feel my heart starting to beat quicker and it's starting to heat my body. There is a light on the shore and I can tell it's Axel because his Monstrous Nightmares are laying out under the stars on fire, Axel's laying between them himself, but judging by the glare on his face as he looks at the sky he's not happy.

I raise my hand to wave and I feel that odd feeling back in the pit of my stomach, kind of like if something bad were to happen to me right now, I'd be perfectly fine. But as Axel's eyes widen a smile breaks out over his face and I cant help but want to cry of happiness.

**AN:**

**Me: I'm sorry… but I'm done, this is it. I've got no more ideas for this story and I feel kinda bad about that, but it's for the best.**

**Roxas: there is no definite ending… WTF? -_-**

**Axel: I kinda like it, they can decide for themselves.**

**Shikamaru: I just want to take this opportunity to say Elizabeth wont be writing anything for a while… she's gotta do a few things with some originals she's writing.**

**Me: yeah yeah, you didn't need to point that out Shika. =_=**

**Gaara: of course he did… now please, we hope you review, and even constructive criticism is encouraged! Thanks for reading, now Y'all come back now, Y'Hear?**


End file.
